Union Destinada
by Henai-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Vegeta y Mirai Trunks alteraran la historia? Vegeta llegó a la Tierra con tan solo 5 años... el encuentro con una niña cambia un poco su forma de pensar, pero el destino los separó... Años después, el reencuentro acabaría en una unión...
1. El Primer Encuentro

Esta idea la tuve mientras que escribía otra fic parecida y preferí hacer esta... jajaja! Varias partes de la historia se me ocurrieron mientras escuchaba canciones.

Espero que les guste... Se me olvidaba: el carácter de Vegeta es un poco diferente, ya que fue criado de una forma diferente, pero aún así no lo cambié tanto de su carácter original...

Recuerden, los personajes de esta fic no me pertenecen…

Ya saben mi forma de escribir, pero por si es la primera vez que leen algo que yo escribo...

"diálogos"

"**_pensamientos"_ **

(Notas de la autora)

_'palabras con ironía o con burla, flashback...' _

**UNION DESTINADA **

**1. El Primer Encuentro**

El pequeño príncipe caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio. Su mentor, Nappa, había sido enviado a una misión, así que ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le había pedido una misión a Frezzer y se le fue otorgada, pero la verdad no tenía intenciones de hacerla. Mientras se acercaba al salón de conferencias, escuchó hablar a su padre y a Frezzer por un monitor. "Le daré la noticia a mi hijo lo más pronto posible..." la voz de su padre sonaba algo molesto, aunque eso no era raro en él.

"Sólo espero que ese pequeño simio no sea mucha molestia" dijo con algo de malicia.

"Aunque irse de su planeta natal al ser tan débil no sería conveniente..." El Rey Vegeta intentaba convencer a Frezzer de rechazar a Vegeta. El Rey no quería que su hijo fuera entrenado por una lagartija como Frezzer, además él lo quería entrenar por sí mismo ya que estaba seguro que Vegeta se convertiría en el Legendario Super Saiyajin.

"¿Acaso te estás retractando, Rey Vegeta? Si quieres vivir será mejor que hagas lo que yo digo... por eso debes darme a tu hijo y no verlo hasta que tenga una edad avanzada, de esa manera podrá ser entrenado como un asesino completo..."

El Rey Vegeta apretó el puño "Si señor..."

Vegeta se enfureció al ver a su padre obedecer a ese insecto de Frezzer, la única forma de sobrevivir sería estar con Frezzer y no había otra elección, pero... qué tal si le jugaba una broma antes de estar bajo el cuidado de esa sabandija, después de todo a él aún no le habían avisado sobre esta decisión "Ya verás, Frezzer, nadie se mete con el Gran Príncipe Vegeta" Vegeta supo que una nave iba a ser lanzada en 10 minutos. Era la última nave que saldría en el día; así que subió a una nave en la que había un bebé, eso fue hace unos meses. Pero Frezzer no había sido avisado de esto... hasta que Zarbon se lo comentó.

"¡Cómo se atreve a huir!" Frezzer estaba muy molesto de que el príncipe Vegeta hubiese huido al saber de que sería entrenado en el Planeta Frezzer.

"Frezzer, en cuanto sepa en dónde está mi hijo, le avisaré..." El Rey Vegeta estaba un poco aliviado al saber que su hijo estaba lejos de Frezzer.

"Sabes... tal vez cambie de opinión acerca de tu hijo, lo mejor será que acabe con él, en lugar de permitirle vivir..." Frezzer sabía que el Rey Vegeta no lo permitiría y si el rey se rebelaba sería una buena oportunidad para acabar con el planeta entero.

El Rey Vegeta apretó su puño "No lo permitiré... ¡Si quieres acabar con él, primero debes acabar conmigo!"

Frezzer sonrió con malicia "Esperaba que dijeras eso..."

El Rey Vegeta se abalanzó contra Frezzer quien lo recibió con un golpe en el estómago. El rey fue arrojado por los aires... Frezzer se preparaba para dar el golpe fatal, pero fue golpeado con una gran fuerza... con una espada...

"Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres Frezzer... no te miras muy fuerte, pero las apariencias engañan..." Un joven de cabello púrpura estaba parado frente al conquistador del universo.

"¿Quién... quién eres tu?" Frezzer no podía ver con claridad. La sangre cubría todo su rostro.

"Soy... el que acabará contigo... pero tú eres necesario para el nacimiento del super saiyajin... así que te dejaré vivir, por ahora. Pero debes alejarte del reino de los saiyajins... ellos ya no trabajan para ti¿trato?"

Frezzer se comenzó a transformar, llegó a su última etapa "Ahora veremos quién es más fuerte...". De un solo golpe, el joven había hecho que Frezzer se hincara del dolor "No tienes oportunidad contra mí... ¿hacemos el trato? Y no intentes encontrarme... porque aún no me encontrarás todavía"

"Está bien..." Frezzer notó que al intentar defenderse del ataque había logrado que varios cabellos cayeran de la cabeza de su atacante y los agarró disimuladamente. Subió rápido a su nave y desapareció de ese sistema solar

"¿Cómo fue posible...?" El Rey Vegeta estaba sorprendido de que Frezzer hubiera sido vencido tan rápidamente

El joven se hincó junto al rey "Digamos que obtuve mi poder por parte de la realeza..." le sonrió como si lo conociera "Nos volveremos a ver..." se puso de pie.

El rey se paró rápidamente "¿Quién eres?"

"Digamos que... que conoces muy bien a mi padre...". Dicho esto, se marchó sin dejar huellas.

-----------------------------

Vegeta aterrizó en un planeta muy hermoso. Miró al pequeño saiyajin que lloraba y sonrió maliciosamente "Lo siento..." miró el nombre que estaba en la computadora. "Lo siento, Kakarotto, pero solo el más fuerte sobrevive..."

Un anciano estaba recogiendo leña y vio cómo caía una nave..."¿Quién esta ahí?"

Vegeta escuchó la voz y se alejó volando... **_"Bien, ahora haré lo que me plazca... tal vez vea si este planeta vale la pena..."_**

---------------------------

Una linda niña de cabello azul estaba descubriendo su gran habilidad con la mecánica "Nunca creí que se pudiera hacer esto con solo un imán y una computadora..."

"¡Bulma! Tienes que ir al colegio... Cuando regreses de tus clases iremos al centro comercial ¿si?" La Sra. Brief estaba muy feliz, ya que tenía un buen presentimiento

"Está bien..." Bulma tomó sus cosas y se preparó para subir a su bicicleta "Mamá... ¿sabes algo sobre unas... Esferas del Dragón...?"

"No... tal vez si le preguntas a tu maestro de historia..."

Bulma le sonrió "Está bien... Adiós."

----------------------------

El Rey Vegeta estaba siendo curado... "Nappa... quiero que vayas al planeta... planeta Terra..."

Bardock estaba cruzando el pasillo **"Las visiones que tuve no se hicieron realidad… supongo que ese maldito alienígena estaba loco…"** Los murmullos entre Nappa y el rey lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; al escuchar bien la conversación recordó las visiones que tuvo acerca de su hijo menor, así que entró sin pensar "¡Por favor, déjeme ir!" se inclinó al reconocer al rey.

El Rey Vegeta reconoció a Bardock de inmediato "Bardock... he escuchado muchas cosas acerca de ti... dicen que tuviste visiones acerca de la destrucción del planeta y que puedes llegar a ser mucho más fuerte de lo que yo soy..."

Bardock frunció el ceño al reconocer un tono de amenaza "Son solo rumores, señor..."

El rey tomó su armadura y se la colocó "Bien, si quieres acompañar a Nappa, está bien. Irán los dos. Quiero que traigan a mi hijo y que observen si el planeta es una amenaza..."

------------------------------

Vegeta estaba volando sobre la ciudad. "Que patéticos... no tienen un nivel de pelea mayor de 1..." decidió lanzar un 'pequeño' ataque para divertirse. El ataque fue directo en la mitad de la autopista, hubo un gran accidente. Él solo miraba a todas las personas que corrían sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Oye¿¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!?". Vegeta escuchó que alguien le gritaba desde el suelo "¡Te estoy hablando!" Era una voz femenina.

Vegeta bajó para 'presentarse' "¿¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, niña vulgar?!?"

"¡Yo hablo como yo quiera...! Ahora dime ¿Por qué hiciste _'eso'_?" Bulma no sabía cómo llamar a lo que Vegeta había hecho.

Vegeta levantó una ceja "Se llama _'ataque de energía'_. Y lo hice porque estaba aburrido"

"¿Solo porque estabas '_aburrido'_?" Preguntó con algo de sorpresa

"Si. Eso es lo que hacemos en mi planeta" Cruzó los brazos

"¿Tu planeta?" se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero decidió seguirle el juego "Pues no me importa de qué planeta seas, pero aquí no se hacen las cosas de esa forma" lo tomó de la mano "Ven, te enseñaré cómo se hacen"

Vegeta se soltó de inmediato "¿Cómo sé que no eres una espía de Frezzer?"

Bulma lo miró con extrañeza "¿Frezzer? No sé de qué me hablas, pero no lo soy. Mi nombre es Bulma, mejor conocida como la Gran Bulma Brief y vivo en la Corporación Cápsula... ¿y tu, cómo te llamas?"

Vegeta se sorprendió por el ego que tenía esa niña "Pues mi nombre es Vegeta, pero por tu propio bien, debes llamarme El Gran Príncipe Vegeta... ¿entiendes niña?"

"Jaja. ¿Eres un príncipe? Mmmm, no lo pareces..." dijo calmadamente

"¡Pues si lo soy!" Dijo algo exaltado

"Está bien Vegeta... ven, te llevaré a un lugar para que no te vuelvas a aburrir..." lo agarró del brazo, subieron a la bicicleta y se fueron al mejor lugar que Bulma conocía... el parque de diversiones. Vegeta aún no confiaba del todo en esa niña, pero necesitaba conocer el planeta y esa niña podría ayudarle en eso…

* * *

Bueno, aquí terminó el primer capítulo de esta nueva fic. Hay me escriben qué opinan. 


	2. El Parque de Diversiones

Bueno damas y caballeros, neeeeeeeee, aki les va el 2do capitulo de esta fiction. Se trata sobre la primer convivencia entre Bulma y Vegeta. Sobre la primer aparición del primer amor de Bulma. Espero que lo disfruten. Y en serio, gracias por sus reviews.

**2. El Parque de Diversiones**

La llegada al parque de diversiones fue más tranquila que el viaje. Ya que durante el trayecto ambos se la pasaron discutiendo. "¿Ves que valió la pena el viaje…? Deberías agradecerme en lugar de mirarme con enojo"

"¿Mirar con enojo? Yo miro como yo quiera… además esta es mi forma de ver" dijo orgulloso.

Bulma lo miró fijamente "¿Todo el día pasas con el ceño fruncido? Deberías cambiar eso. No se nota si estás feliz o triste…" dice como punto final de un análisis.

"Esas dos palabras no existen en mi vocabulario, niña" se dio la vuelta "Ahora muéstrame tu famoso _parque de diversiones_, antes de que me arrepienta"

"Está bien. Sígueme… Tenemos suerte ya que traje suficiente dinero para pasar todo el día aquí"

Habían pasado dos horas en el parque "¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Vegeta?"

A Vegeta no le molestaba que ella no le dijera 'Príncipe', por alguna razón no le importaba, además él no la llamaba por su nombre, así que estaba a mano "Regresaremos a la Casa Embrujada" dijo como una orden.

"Pero... ¿no prefieres ir a la montaña rusa?" dijo algo nerviosa

Vegeta no pasó por alto el nerviosismo de su compañera "¿Qué te pasa¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡No! La Gran Bulma no le teme a nada" dijo con todo el orgullo que tenía.

"**_Ya me di cuenta... no me temes en lo absoluto..."_** le sonrió "Bien... entonces iremos..."

Se había creado una gran fila para entrar al juego, así que Vegeta se adelantó e intentaron detenerlo. "¡Oye niño, debes hacer fila!" un niño, con un gato de color azul, se acercó al Vegeta.

Vegeta siguió caminando. El gato se puso en su camino "¿Estas sordo? Yamcha te dijo que..."

Vegeta estaba comenzando a enfadarse "Si no quieres morir, será mejor que te quites de nuestro camino"

"Jajaja. ¿Acaso lo estas amenazando?" El niño se acercó a Vegeta

Vegeta se le acercó al oído de Bulma "Apártate de aquí...". Bulma se alejó con miedo al pensar en lo que le podía pasar a su nuevo amigo, era obvio que el otro chico era un ladrón.

"Niño, mejor regresa con tu papá...". El niño se quedó sin aire al sentir el golpe de Vegeta

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y tampoco menciones a mi padre..." dijo listo para acabar al gato azul y al niño

"¡No Vegeta¡No lo hagas!" Bulma se interpuso entre el ladronzuelo y Vegeta "No es bueno golpear a las personas..."

"Quítate de mi camino, niña" Vegeta puso su mano lista para disparar una bola de energía.

"No, Vegeta. No es correcto..." Bulma no temía enfrentar a Vegeta, después de pasar con él, 2hrs, se había dado cuenta de que no era tan mal chico.

Vegeta bajó su mano "Está bien..." se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Espera Vegeta!" Bulma estaba apunto de seguirlo, pero recordó al niño que Vegeta había golpeado "¿Estas bien?"

"Si..." el niño se puso de pie "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Bulma le sonrió "Bulma..."

"Gracias por ayudarme, Bulma. Mi nombre es Yamcha..." le sonrió tiernamente.

"Bien, tal vez nos veamos en otro momento..." Bulma corrió para seguir el paso de Vegeta.

"Vegeta ¿quieres un helado?" dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Vegeta la miró de reojo "¿Qué es un helado?"

Lo miró sorprendida "¿¡¿No sabes qué es un helado?!?"

Vegeta se sonrojó "¡No, no lo sé. Por eso te pregunto!"

Bulma le sonrió "Es lo más delicioso del mundo, y si le agregas chispas de chocolate te sabrá aún mejor"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "No creo que sea tan bueno como las golosinas de mi planeta..."

Bulma le sonrió competitivamente "Ya veremos. ¿Quieres apostar? Si te gusta, harás todo lo que yo te pida y si no te gusta..."

"Si no me gusta, harás lo que yo te pida, sin cuestionarme ¿trato?" Vegeta le extendió la mano

"¡Trato! Ahora vamos a ese lugar..." Ambos entraron a un restaurante muy colorido. Bulma se puso de puntillas para llegar al mostrador "Queremos dos helados..."

"En seguida ¿de qué sabor lo quieren?"

"¡Lo quiero con tres bolas de sabores! Una de chocolate, otra con vainilla y otra de fresa... ¿Tu de qué sabor lo quieres, Vegeta?"

Vegeta no sabía de qué hablaba Bulma "Lo quiero... lo quiero igual al tuyo"

Ambos estaban sentados, Bulma ya se había comido dos helados y Vegeta seguía con el sabor de fresa "Vegeta cómetelo rápido"

Vegeta contenía las ganas de saborear todo de un solo bocado **_"¡Demonios! Si me lo acabo rápido ella sabrá que me gustó..."_**

Bulma se puso de pie "Cómetelo en el camino, debo regresar a mi casa..."

"¡Espera!" Vegeta se le acercó "¿Yo a dónde iré? No es que necesite algo de ti, pero me parece que despues de obligarme a subir a todos tus tontos juegos me debes algo..." trató de ocultar su mirada.

"Que orgullosos eres, solo tienes que pedirme un lugar donde estar un tiempo. Mmm, tengo una idea..." lo tomó de la mano, pero Vegeta se volvió a soltar "No necesito tu compasión..."

Bulma lo miró por unos instantes "No te estoy dando mi _compasión_... te estoy dando mi amistad. Ven con migo"

------------------

Bulma regresó a su casa "¡Ya volví!"

"Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue?" El Dr. Brief estaba viendo televisión y no se percató de Vegeta.

"Bien... conocí a un amigo y estaba pensando que tal vez pueda quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo ¿qué dices?" Vegeta miraba disimuladamente el lugar.

"Bien... solo le avisas a tu madre. Tu sabes cuánto le gustan las visitas"

"Gracias. Ven Vegeta" Vegeta seguía a Bulma de cerca "¡Mamá! Tenemos visitas". La Sra. Brief entró corriendo al escuchar eso "¿Es tu amigo? Es muy lindo, ya me lo imagino cuando se mayor..." lo toma de las mejillas "Bulma tiene suerte de ser de tu generación… así tal vez terminen juntos algún día…" dirigiéndose a Vegeta, quien se sonroja ante esas suposiciones.

Bulma decidió seguir caminando, subieron al segundo nivel "Esta será tu habitación, tiene su propio baño y su propia cocina..."

"¡Está lista la cena!" la voz de la Sra. Brief sonó desde el primer piso.

Bulma le sonrió a Vegeta "Es hora de comer. No es por alardear, pero la comida de mi madre es la mejor..."

"Oye... prefiero comer aquí..." Vegeta se comenzó a sonrojar

Bulma lo miró extrañada "Es mejor que comas con nosotros, así podremos hablar y..."

"No. Prefiero comer en este cuarto..." estaba totalmente rojo

"¿Te da pena que nuestras costumbres sean diferentes? A mi no me importa y además..."

"No es por eso, es que... nunca he comido con mucha gente... así que prefiero comer solo." dice volteando el rostro.

"Si eso quieres..." Bulma salió, luego de varios minutos, regresó con una gran cantidad de comida "Aquí está tu comida... Te traje de todo lo que había"

"Bien, ahora ya puedes irte... " Vegeta agarró toda la comida y se sentó en el balcón

"No me iré" se sentó al lado de Vegeta "Me gusta comer acompañada... y... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?"

"No lo sé." dijo con comida en la boca

"¡No hables con comida en la boca!" Bulma se estaba comenzando a molestar por la actitud de Vegeta

Vegeta sonrió y se tragó la comida "Dijiste que no te importaba las diferentes costumbres..."

Bulma se puso de pie "Así es, pero hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación..."

Era una de las pocas veces que Vegeta se había reido. "Jajaja. Si tu lo dices..." Vegeta miró hacia las estrellas

Bulma estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada "Si te quedas más tiempo por aquí iremos de nuevo al parque de diversiones"

Vegeta la miró sorprendido **_"¿A pesar de lo que pasó, aún no me teme?" _**

"Buenas noches, principito" Bulma le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Vegeta se quedó totalmente sorprendido "Buenas... lo que sea..."

Bueno, aqui terminó el segundo capitulo de esta fiction. Tal vez no haya sido lo ke se esperaban o yo que sé, pero es para mostrar que ellos eran unidos cuando eran pekeños. Y por los cabellos que recogió Freezer en el capitulo pasado, serán la clave para uno de los capitulos...más adelante... pero ojalá que les haya gustado y me digan qué opinan.


	3. La llegada de los saiyajins

Wiiiiiiiii… estoy feliz por las respuestas que he obtenido de los lectores!!! Jejeje… en este capitulo aparecen Nappa y Bardock… Espero que les guste! Por cierto, un diálogo de esta parte es muy parecido al que Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron cuando ello lo obligó a usar una camisa rosada... jeje. Los capitulos que siguen, incluyendo a este, pueden ser un poco cortos...

**3. La llegada de los saiyajins**

Las naves se acercaban al planeta y estaban listos para la búsqueda. Aunque la prioridad de Bardock era encontrar a su hijo y luego al príncipe. Aterrizaron a media mañana.

"¡Bardock! Luego buscaremos al príncipe, primero veamos la capacidad de defensa de este planeta..." Nappa sonrió al ver una villa en la lejanía.

"Haz lo que quieras, Nappa, yo iré a buscar a Kakarotto y a Vegeta..." despegó en busca de su hijo.

Mientras que varias ciudades eran atacadas, en la capital del Oeste había un pequeño príncipe que despertaba con una gran sorpresa "¡Buenos días!"

Vegeta dio un brinco al ser despertado de esa forma "¿¡¿Qué quieres?!?"

"Alguien se despertó de muy mal humor..." (Bulma estaba con traje de baño)

A pesar de llevar varios meses en ese planeta seguía sin comprender a Bulma "No es eso, es que en mi planeta uno se despierta hasta que quiera... en lugar de que te despierte una niña extraña con ropa aún más rara..." dijo al notar el traje de Bulma

"¿Te refieres a este traje? Pues es un traje de baño y aquí está el tuyo..." le entregó un par de shorts con dibujos de coronas.

"El Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins no se puede poner esos harapos..." le dio la espalda a Bulma

Bulma puso las manos en la cintura "Si no quieres usarlos puedes nadar desnudo... jeje"

Vegeta se sonrojó al escuchar eso "¡Eres una niña vulgar!" se dio la vuelta, pero Bulma ya no estaba **_"Está loca..."_**

Bulma estaba en la orilla de la piscina. Vegeta se le acercó sigilosamente, al estar lo suficientemente cerca la empujó al agua...

Bulma salió del agua, muy enfadada por la broma de mal gusto "¿¡¿Cómo te atreves?!?"

Vegeta estaba muriéndose de la risa al ver el rostro de Bulma "Deberías... verte... en un espejo. Jajaja..."

Bulma se puso roja del enojo "¿A si...?" notó que Vegeta tenía algo enrollado en la cintura, nadó para acercársele "Oye... ¿qué tienes en la cintura?"

"¿Esto? Es mi cola..." Vegeta notó que Bulma no tenía una "Todos en mi planeta tienen una..."

"Ohhhh... ya me había fijado de tu cola, pero creí que era tu cinturón o algo así..." dijo sonriente.

Vegeta la miró con extrañeza "Que ilusa eres..."

"Vamos, Vegeta, entra al agua. Te aseguro de que se siente muy bien" le comenzó a salpicar un poco de agua.

"¡Ya me las pagarás, niña!" Vegeta se tiró al centro de la piscina y se sumergió.

"¿Vegeta?. ¿En dónde estas?" Bulma estaba preocupada por su amigo, él ya llevaba un buen rato debajo del agua

"¡Bu!" Vegeta apareció atrás de Bulma

"¡Tonto! Estaba preocupada..."

"¿Preocupada por mi?" preguntó algo confundido, era la primera vez que le decían eso.

Una voz sonó desde cerca "¡Príncipe Vegeta!" Vegeta volteó al escuchar que alguien se refería a él como 'príncipe', era obvio que era un saiyajin "Príncipe... lo estuve buscando por un buen rato..."

Vegeta salió de la piscina "¿Quién eres tu...?" Vegeta reconoció al niño que el saiyajin llevaba en sus brazos "Eres el padre de ese niño..."

"Así es, señor. Mi nombre es Bardock y le tengo una comunicación de su padre" Bardock le entregó un artefacto que parecía un comunicador, el único problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo usarlo

"¿No sabes usarlo? Eres un inútil...". Bulma estaba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Vegeta.

"Lo siento señor... es nuevo y todavía no he tenido tiempo para averiguar cómo funciona" el bebé comenzó a llorar "Silencio, Kakarotto..."

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta "Mmmm, creo que puedo ayudar..."

"¿Y cómo crees que puedes hacer eso?" Vegeta estaba molesto de no saber cómo funcionaban los nuevos comunicadores.

"¡Pues déjame intentar!" Bulma le arrebató el artefacto a Vegeta "¡Es muy fácil! Solo tienes que..." con varias tecladas a los botones, logró establecer una comunicación "¡Listo!"

"Dámelo..." Vegeta le quitó el comunicador a Bulma y se alejó un poco para que no escucharan la comunicación

"_Hijo... no tengo ni la menor idea de en donde te encuentres, pero quiero que conquistes ese planeta... acaba con el rey de ese lugar y luego acaba con los civiles... Bardock y Nappa te informarán de los últimos movimientos del planeta..." _La comunicación se cortó, pero fue lo suficientemente clara... debía acabar con los habitantes del planeta... con Bulma...

Vegeta se acercó algo inseguro Bardock y Bulma "Bien... Niña, quiero que me lleves a donde se encuentra su rey"

"¡Está bien! Te daré un tour por toda la ciudad..." dijo mientras se dirigía al interior de su casa "Espérame aquí... tal vez debas ponerte otra ropa..."

"¿Un tour?" Bardock miró al príncipe, quien encogió los hombros al no saber de qué hablaba la pequeña niña.

Vegeta estaba en su habitación terminándose de cambiar de ropa "¿Qué ha pasado en el planeta?" Se sentó sobre la cama, Bardock se recostó en la pared "Frezzer fue vencido y humillado por... un desconocido..."

Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar eso "¿Fue vencido… por un desconocido?" Bardock asintió "Desapareció en una nave muy extraña… pero el rey dice que se le hizo familiar" explicó Bardock

Vegeta se puso de pie "Es una lástima, yo quería humillar a ese lagarto... lo haré en otra ocasión. ¿En dónde está el inútil de Nappa?"

"No lo sé. Dijo que quería ver la _'capacidad de defensa' _del planeta..."

Bulma entró muy alegre al cuarto "Bien ¿están listos?"

Vegeta pasó al lado de Bulma y sintió un olor diferente en ella "Tu olor es diferente..." la miró de pies a cabeza "También te ves diferente..."

Bulma le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano "Es porque vamos a ver al rey, él es una gran persona, ha mantenido la paz por mucho tiempo... ¡No perdamos más el tiempo, vámonos ya!"

"Y este es el centro de la televisora..." Bulma les daba un tour completo a los saiyajins, incluso se había llevado su propio micrófono.

"Pequeña, tienes un gran futuro con el turismo, pero necesitamos llegar al palacio del rey..." Bardock esperaba que comprendiera.

"Está bien, por cierto ¿es tu hijo?" miró al pequeño que el saiyajin llevaba en sus brazos

"Si... su nombre es Kakarotto... pero el anciano que lo encontró lo llamaba con el nombre de Goku" el bebé estaba con cara de enojado.

"Me gusta más el nombre de Goku..." el bebé rió al escuchar la voz de Bulma.

"¡Dejen de perder el tiempo!" Vegeta estaba comenzando a irritarse

"¡Que mal genio tienes! Si tienes tanta prisa pues cárgame y llegaremos más rápido..." de pronto sintió como era elevada por los aires "¿¡¿Qué haces?!?"

"Dijiste que te cargara ¿no?" dijo con tono de burla

"Eres el colmo... ¡ahí esta!" Vegeta casi la deja caer "¡Ten más cuidado!"

"Si dejaras de gritar sería más fácil..." Vegeta intentó calmarse. Puso a Bulma en un lugar seguro "Quédate aquí, no te acerques al castillo. Tengo temas muy serios para hablar con el rey ¿entiendes?" Vegeta y Bardock se adentraron al castillo. Bulma se quedó a cargo del bebé.

"¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes?" Bulma estaba nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento. De repente se escucharon disparos y gritos dentro del castillo "¿Qué estará pasando?" Bulma se acercó a una señora "Tenga, por favor, cuide al bebé mientras que vuelvo..."

Al entrar al castillo, Bulma se aterró al ver todos los cuerpos que estaban ensangrentados, pero se alivió al ver que ninguno era Vegeta. Se acercó al cuarto principal y escuchó unas voces, abrió lentamente para ver lo que pasaba en el interior…

* * *

El fin de este capitulo... por si alguien se pregunta si el comunicador que Vegeta no sabía cómo usar y el rastreador que usaban todos los soldados de Freezer es el mismo... no. No lo es; ya que Vegeta desde pekeño sabía cómo usar un rastreador... el comunicador era como un chip, un poco más grande, y producía hologramas virtuales... se los dejo a su imaginación. 


	4. Mi Deseo es

¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! (aunque atrasado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca...) Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero

**4. Mi Deseo es...**

Al entrar al castillo, Bulma se aterró al ver todos los cuerpos que estaban ensangrentados, pero se alivió al ver que ninguno era Vegeta. Se acercó al cuarto principal y escuchó unas voces, abrió la puerta lentamente para ver lo que pasaba en el interior

Vegeta movía su cola de un lado a otro "Es lo mejor, anciano. Ríndase y podrá vivir... un poco más"

El rey estaba temblando de miedo "No puedo, no puedo entregarte el planeta y luego lavarme las manos... si me matarás, por favor, cúmpleme esto: no mates a más inocentes..."

"Si eso es lo que quieres..." Vegeta lanzó un ataque al rey, quien se desvaneció como el polvo "Lo único que me queda es... acabar con todos..."

Bulma se puso las manos sobre la boca, para evitar gritar. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver… el amigo que había hecho desde hace tiempo era un asesino. Retrocedió un poco y rompió un jarrón. Vegeta se dio la vuelta "¿¡¿Quién está ahí?!?" salió para ver al intruso, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Bulma "¡Te dije que esperaras afuera!"

"¿Nos matarás a todos?" Bulma logró sacar lo que le quedaba de valor para hablar con Vegeta.

Vegeta se le acercó un poco "Yo..." intentó agarrarle la mano para calmarla, pero la reacción que tuvo fue totalmente diferente "¡No me toques!" Bulma salió corriendo.

Bardock estaba acabando con los soldados que se acercaban al castillo, pero al notar la agitación en el ki de Vegeta, decidió averiguar lo que pasaba "¿Qué pasa, señor?"

Vegeta bajó la mirada "Nos vamos de aquí..."

"Pero... creí que teníamos que acabar con todos lo habitantes..." dijo muy confundido

"¿¡¿Estas sordo?!?. ¡Dije que nos vamos, ahora!" se dirigió a la salida. Al salir Bardock notó que una mujer tenía a su hijo y se lo pidió 'amablemente'.

Estaban listos para alejarse de la ciudad. Pero Vegeta sintió algo raro, bajó la mirada y notó que Bulma estaba viéndolo desde lejos, estaba llorando. **_"Adiós... Bulma..." _**Vegeta voló hacia el norte y fue seguido por Bardock

Vegeta y Bardock solo esperaban a Nappa para partir. Nappa llegó muy cansado "¡Príncipe! Me alegra que esté bien..."

"¡Cállate Nappa!. ¿¡¿En qué rayos perdías el tiempo?!?" Vegeta estaba muy irritado y estaba intentando controlarse, pero no lo hacía muy bien.

"Tan solo estaba..." Nappa notó el mal carácter en el que estaba Vegeta.

"Mejor no me digas nada y establece comunicación con mi padre... ¡Ahora!"

"Si... si señor..." Nappa estableció conexión con el Rey y subió a su propia nave. Se notaba que Vegeta estaba muy irritable.

"_¿¡¿Qué pasa?!?" _El Rey estaba algo molesto por no haber recibido noticias sobre el planeta.

Vegeta frunció el ceño "Papá, acabé con el rey de este planeta..."

"_Bien. ¿Qué pasó con los civiles¿Pusieron resistencia?" _

"No lo sé... decidí perdonarles la vida. Creo que pueden ser muy útiles como obreros, sirvientes o..." Vegeta miró fijamente el transmisor, esperaba una fuerte discusión por eso.

"_Si crees que fue lo mejor... Pero quiero que alguien se quede a cargo de ese planeta... eso decídelo tu, hijo." _El Rey cortó la comunicación, él sabía que algo debió haberle pasado a su hijo en ese planeta, pero prefería hablarlo en persona.

Vegeta apagó el monitor y subió a la nave de Bardock "Tu te quedarás en este lugar, Bardock. Solo quiero que cumplas este deseo..." Despegó la nave y ambos saiyajins salieron de la atmósfera.

Era muy tarde cuando Bulma regresó a su casa. Había pasado todo el día tratando de superar lo que había visto. "Ya volví..."

Su madre se acercó alegremente "Tienes visitas..."

Bulma sintió que un escalofrío pasó por su espalda "Si... si es Vegeta dile que no quiero hablar con él"

"No es él... Vamos, hija, es una falta de respeto no atender a los invitados tan guapos como él" la Sra. Brief se sonrojó al decir eso.

"Está bien..." Bulma se dirigió a la sala "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Bardock sonrió "¿Es esa la forma en la que tratas a tus conocidos?"

Bulma resopló "No. Pero¿Cómo esperas que trate a un asesino?"

Era mejor darle un tiempo a la pequeña para que pensara bien las cosas, así que se dirigió a la puerta "Entiendo... solo quería decirte que Vegeta se fue..."

"¿Se fue? No me pude despedir..." dijo para sí misma, pero el agudo oído de Bardock logró escuchar cada palabra

"Se fue y dijo que... bueno, me dijo que cumpliera su deseo de no acabar con nadie y no destruir nada. Al parecer tu influenciaste en su forma de pensar, antes él nunca hubiera dudado en destruir una civilización..." salió volando al antiguo palacio del rey.

Días después, todos los terrícolas recibieron un mensaje del Rey Vegeta _"Escuchen todos. Nosotros, los saiyajins, los superamos en cualquier aspecto así que deben rendirse ante mí, su nuevo rey. Si se rebelan no tendré más opción que acabar con ustedes... al igual que lo hize con su antiguo rey..." _el mensaje se transmitió en todo el mundo, nadie tuvo el valor de rebelarse.

---------------

Vegeta llegó a su planeta y lo primero que hizo fue hablar con su padre "Ya volví..." sintió raro al usar la frase de la niña terrícola

El rey se puso de pie "Dime, hijo ¿Cómo es el planeta Tierra?"

Vegeta se sorprendió al no recibir ningún reclamo "Es... pacífico y tienen muy buena comida. Es un buen lugar para mantenerlo, en lugar de venderlo..."

"Bien, si crees que es lo mejor." se hincó para estar al nivel de su hijo "De ahora en adelante me dirás lo que opinas de todas las cosas..."

"¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente no escuchas las opiniones de otros..." Vegeta sentía raro ver a su padre comportarse tan... amable.

"No me pasó nada... tan solo que... el haber sido salvado por un desconocido hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar... " El rey frunció el ceño al recordar el rostro del joven que lo había salvado de Frezzer, le era muy parecido...

"Lo que tú digas" Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta "Si necesita mi _'opinión'_, estaré entrenando..."

---------------

Los años pasaron y varios saiyajins habían llegado al planeta, se había construido un centro de entrenamiento para los terrícolas que quisieran formar parte del ejército de los siayajins.

Bulma no supo más de Vegeta, pero siempre se mantuvo en contacto con Bardock y su pequeño hijo... y con el otro hijo de Bardock, Raditz, había entablado una buena amistad. Ahora, Bulma ya contaba con 16 años y estaba en busca de aventuras.

Bulma entró a la sala de entrenamiento de Goku y su hermano, Raditz. "Hola, Goku" Bulma era una de las pocas personas que lo llamaban con ese nombre, ya que el resto lo llamaba por su nombre real.

Goku se acercó alegremente a su vieja amiga "¡Hey Bulma!. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien... dime ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Bulma se sentó en el piso. Goku se sentó a su lado "Pues... mi padre me mandó a entrenar a las montañas, ahí encontré una casa muy vieja y adentro estaba esto..." Goku fue a traer un palo de color rojo.

"¿Un palo?" preguntó algo confundida

Goku le sonrió "No es un palo cualquiera. Es un báculo y puede crecer hasta donde yo quiera... ¡Es increíble! Además encontré esta esfera... es muy extraña¿no crees?"

"Ohhh. No puedo creerlo... es una de las Esferas del Dragón. Las iba a buscar... todavía faltan 6" se puso de pie "¿Crees poder acompañarme?"

"Está bien. Estoy aburrido, mi hermano nunca entrena conmigo y mi padre siempre está ocupado..." Goku agarró su báculo y se preparó para saltar por la ventana

"¿Qué haces?" Bulma estaba nerviosa al ver a su amigo

"Si salgo por la puerta, me detendrán. Así que saltaremos..." agarró a Bulma por la cintura y dio un gran salto.

Llevaban viajando varias semanas en las que conocieron a Ulong y Milk. Lograron obtener las Esferas del Dragón, no se les hizo difícil ya que muchos sabían el poder de los saiyajins y al ver a Goku, temblaban de miedo. Se preparaban para pedir su deseo. Bulma puso las esferas en medio del campo "Sal de ahí, Shen-long, y cumple nuestros deseos..."

El cielo se oscureció y un enorme dragón salió de las esferas "Díganme¿Cuál es su deseo? Les puedo cumplir cualquier cosa que me pidan... pero solo debe ser un deseo…"

Bulma se acercó a Shen-long "Deseo tener mi propio mi príncipe...". Al decir eso, el recuerdo de Vegeta pasó por su mente. Era raro, ya que ella ya no pensaba mucho en él.

"Está bien... Pero tu príncipe ya existe... lo que puedo hacer es que sus caminos se crucen más rápido de lo que es debido"

Bulma pensó detenidamente ¿Así que su príncipe ya existe? "Bien, haz lo que puedas"

"Listo… pero debes ser paciente" el dragón desapareció y las esferas se dispersaron.Ulong se quedó con la boca abierta "¿Eso era todo? Tantos peligros por _ver de nuevo a tu príncipe_..."

Goku y Bulma regresaron a la capital del Oeste "Bien... es hora de ver a los nuevos reclutas..."

"¿Los nuevos reclutas?" Bulma miró a Goku

"Si. Mi padre me informó, por el transmisor, que habían nuevos reclutas y un nuevo maestro... un tal... Roshi o algo así" Goku miró a Bulma "¿Quieres ver cómo son los _'exámenes de admisión'_?"

"Si, será entretenido". Entraron al cuarto de pesas, había muchos jóvenes... un chico con tres ojos, un... un ¿mimo?, un monje calvo, una mujer rubia con una ametralladora... pero el que llamó la atención de Bulma fue uno que tenía el pelo largo, alto, parecía bandido y llevaba un gato azul en su hombro.

Bulma se le acercó lentamente "Hola..."

El joven se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó al ver a Bulma "Este... hola." la miró más detenidamente "¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he visto antes..."

"¡Si, ya recuerdo! Nos conocimos hace mucho, en el antiguo parque de diversiones..." Bulma agredeció tener una memoria tan buena, ya que eso había sido hace más de 10 años; sonrió al recordar lo divertido que había sido ese día.

"Es verdad...Bulma ¿Cierto? En ese entonces estabas con un niño de cabello parado..." notó el cambio de la mirada de Bulma

"Si..." Bulma recordó lo que había dicho Shen-long y sonrió al ver a Yamcha **_"Creo que no tuve que esperar mucho... ¡Shen-long es rápido!" _**la vida de Bulma había comenzado a ejecutar el destino...

* * *

Bueno, eso fue el final de la infancia que ambos compartieron, ahora viene la verdadera historia... Gracias a tooooodos los que me han dado su opinión! y espero seguir viendo sus comentarios... y de personas nuevas tambien! 


	5. Despedidas y Un Nuevo Comienzo

Bueno, bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, a petición de Kili27 este capítulo es un más largo que el resto... pero no taaaaaan largo. Espero que lo disfruten... Gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews, espero seguir obteniendo sus opiniones...!!! Por cierto, hay una sorpresa que Bulma nos dará en este capítulo... jeje.

**

* * *

**

UNION DESTINADA

5. Despedidas y Un nuevo comienzo

5. 

Los años siguieron pasando y un romance se creó entre Yamcha y Bulma, aunque nunca formalizaron su relación. Goku se había vuelto el mejor guerrero del planeta, incluso logró acabar con Pikoro sin esfuerzo, pero le perdonó la vida porque podía ser un buen recluta.

Goku estaba entrenando con Krillin "Vamos, Krillin, puedes hacerlo mejor..."

La puerta se abrió y el hermano de Goku entró para interrumpir el entrenamiento "Kakarotto... ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ven conmigo!"

Goku suspiró, su hermano tenía un carácter muy fuerte "Ya voy... Vuelvo enseguida Krillin"

Ambos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos. Raditz se detuvo "Quiero que te quedes afuera y que leas nuestros labios... ¿al menos puedes hacer eso, cierto?" Goku asintió algo molesto por la insinuación de su hermano "Luego vas con Bulma y le dices todo lo que entendiste." Goku no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, pero al mirar el monitor notó a un saiyajin de cabello puntiagudo "¿Quién es él?" preguntó a Raditz.

Raditz golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza "Él es el Príncipe Vegeta..." entró a la reunión y miró de reojo a su hermano

"_Bien, he notado que la tecnología en su planeta ha incrementado sorprendentemente..." _Vegeta hablaba con un tono frío y despiadado

"Así es, príncipe. La capital del Oeste es la más sobresaliente de todas..." Bardock sonrió al saber que eso le traería recuerdos a Vegeta

"_La capital... del Oeste..." _Vegeta sintió que ya conocía ese lugar, pero no recordaba porqué. _"En los reportes que me dio Nappa, dice que hay una tal... Corporación __Cápsula... que logra poner cualquier cosa dentro de cápsulas y es el lugar más avanzado del planeta..."_

"Así es, señor. Creo que si uno de los científicos de ese lugar va al planeta Vegeta, puede ser de gran ayuda..." Raditz inclinó la cabeza al notar la mirada de Vegeta.

Una voz sonó en el otro comunicador _"Me parece una buena idea, quiero que traigan al mejor científico que tenga esa corporación..." _Todos se inclinaron al reconocer la voz del rey.

Goku se fue rápido a avisarle a Bulma sobre la decisión del rey. La encontró tomando el sol, cerca de la piscina "¡Bulma!"

Bulma se quitó los lentes de sol "¿Qué pasa, Goku. ¿Te sorprendiste al ver a una belleza, como yo, tomar el sol?" se rió al decir eso

"No. Te tengo una noticia..." Goku se sentó en la orilla de la piscina "El Rey Vegeta decidió que alguien muy inteligente fuera a Planeta Vejita..."

"¿Y? No me digas que te eligieron a ti..." Bulma estalló en risa al imaginarse a un Goku inteligente.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Goku miró de reojo a Bulma

"Jajaja. Nada, Goku. Sigue con tu historia..." Bulma se dio cuenta de que Goku no era tan iluso como creía

"Bueno... dijeron que llevarían a un miembro de la corporación...así que… ¡Felicidades Bulma!" Goku tomó a Bulma por la cintura y la arrojó al agua.

"Jeje. Con eso estamos a mano..." Goku voló de regreso a los cuarteles.

Bulma subió a su cuarto y se puso ropa seca. Al bajar a la sala, notó que varios saiyajins estaba esperando algo... Al reconocer a Bardock, se acercó con más confianza "¿Qué pasa?"

Bardock le sonrió "Debes empacar algunas maletas... irás al Planeta Vejita..." dijo como orden.

"No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí" dijo como solución final

"Me temo que eso no será posible, Bulma. Esta orden es directa del rey, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto..." Bardock esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

"Pero... yo no conozco a nadie en ese lugar." Bulma estaba nerviosa "Además..."

Bardock se puso de pie "Si ese es el problema, mandaré a Kakarotto contigo. Despegarás mañana. Adiós" Los saiyajins se fueron rápidamente, Bulma no sabía qué hacer.

Por la noche, Bulma se concentraba en insultar a los saiyajins **_"Los saiyajins son unos tontos, sino pueden hacer algo ellos mismos rápido me buscan… Malditas órdenes del rey…"_** sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos golpes en la ventana de su cuarto "¿Goku¿Sabes qué hora es?"

"No, jeje. Ven, te quiero enseñar algo" Goku le extendió la mano

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo subir en esa nube..." Bulma puso sus manos en la cintura

"Se me olvidaba. Bien, entonces... sube sobre mi espalda". Bulma subió temerosa. "¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su espalda.

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"Un ruido… viene de la sala de mi casa"

Goku tenía que pensar en algo rápido. "Yo creo que sigues un poco dormida. Sólo te enseño una cosa y luego regresamos…" Ambos hablaban mientras pasaba el tiempo. Goku miró hacia una montaña "Allí es…" dijo señalando a una caverna.

"¿Me sacaste de mi cama para mostrarme una cueva?" preguntó molesta. Goku no respondió nada. Sólo la tomó de la mano y la guió por un grupo de túneles, hasta llegar a una hermosa laguna "¿Qué es esto?"

"Lo descubrí cuando mi padre me mandó a entrenar a estos lugares… Estoy seguro de que nunca lo habías visto, a pesar de ser nativa de este planeta"

Bulma lo miró sorprendida "Sino supiera que eres un saiyajin, y por la cola, podría jurar que eres un terrícola" metió los pies en el agua "Es muy hermoso este lugar. Gracias Goku"

Goku sólo sonreía mientras la miraba, sólo esperaba que no se aburriera antes de que la verdadera sorpresa estuviera lista. Encendió su rastreador y de inmediato recibió un mensaje de su hermano. "Hey Bulma, debemos volver"

"¿Volver? Pero este lugar es muy hermoso…"

"Lo siento, pero tengo que llevarte a otro lugar" Bulma se fue algo molesta, pero si el otro lugar era igual, o más hermoso que este, entonces si habría disfrutado su último día en la Tierra. Mientras que viajaban, Bulma notó que estaban regresando a la corporación, lo cual no le gustó "¿Para qué regresamos a mi casa? Me dijiste que llevarías a otro lugar…"

"Es verdad, pero nunca te dije que era un lugar que no conocías¿cierto?" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Hummm." Había algo raro en todo esto. No era típico de Goku hacer planes, a menos que… "¡Ya entendí!" Goku la miró confundido "Reuniste de nuevo las Esferas del Dragón para que pidamos un último deseo¿verdad?"

"…"

"¡Eres el mejor, Goku¿Qué pediré esta vez…? Ya pedí a mi príncipe, que es Yamcha. Tengo dinero para conseguir cualquier otra cosa… soy feliz, bella, inteligente…"

A Goku le salió una gota al escuchar todo eso "Podrías pedir que nunca hubieran venido los saiyajins a este lugar…" dijo sin pensar.

"No. De lo contrario no te conociera y mi vida sería muy aburrida… Además ustedes no son tan malos… no todos"

"Tienes razón… pero los saiyajins de mi planeta natal si lo son. ¿Recuerdas cómo era Raditz cuando vino por primera vez a la Tierra? Era frío, despiadado, sólo pensaba en pelear… y eso que era sólo un niño. Los saiyajins del planeta Vejita son peores… eso me dijo él"

Eso hizo pensar a Bulma. No se puesto a pensar que los saiyajins podían ser más peligrosos… pero por lo que Goku le decía, eran mucho peores. "Pediré ser tratada como si fuera la princesa de su planeta… así me adorarán no solo por mi gran belleza"

"Bien, pero de igual manera no tengo las Esferas… jeje" dijo inocentemente.

"¡Entonces porqué estábamos hablando de eso!"

"Nunca me dejaste decirte que no era eso… jeje" luego sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "¡Bulma…! Eso no era necesario" la miró de reojo "Ya llegamos" ambos bajaron lentamente de la nube.

"Tardaste mucho Kakarotto…" Raditz ya los estaba esperando

"¿Raditz?" preguntó Bulma para si misma.

"Lo siento, pero por un momento se me olvidó el camino hacia la montaña y estuve dando vueltas…" dijo Goku con su mano atrás de su cabeza.

"Me lo imaginé… Al menos se nota que no le dijiste nada" dijo al notar la cara de confusión en Bulma.

"¿Decirme qué?"

"¡SORPRESA!" el grito de Yamcha los sorprendió a los tres "Se tardan mucho para entrar. Es una fiesta de despedida para ti y Goku"

La fiesta estaba llena de saiyajins y de los amigos de Bulma. Yamcha intentaba no coquetear, pero le era demasiado difícil al ver tantas hermosas saiyajins en el lugar. Por otro lado, la mayor parte de las saiyajins estaban rodeando a Goku. Muchas de ellas le estaban dando insinuaciones muy obvias, otras sólo se limitaban a halagarlo… de cualquier modo, el objetivo de todas era el mismo… darle 'el mejor regalo de despedida de su vida…'

"Son muy amables…" era lo único que Goku atinaba a decir ante tantos halagos, hasta que sintió que alguien más lo miraba. Buscó con la mirada y notó que Bulma lo miraba esperando ver cómo iba a reaccionar ante tantas mujeres, pero luego notó a la mujer que estaba con ella… Milk. "Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con Bulma sobre el viaje…"

"Ahí viene…" la voz de Bulma delataba que había estado tomando más de lo que podía "¡Por aquí Goku!" gritó mientras agitaba la mano.

Goku se acercó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Milk "Hola Milk…" su voz sonaba muy diferente.

A Bulma le estaba comenzando a dar hipo "Los dejaré… solos… tengo que… que ir al…" fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al segundo nivel. Mientras que Goku conversaba notó algo raro en Milk, no era la misma, parecía que hubiera madurado… Quería preguntarle si le estaba ocultando algo, pero su atención se enfocó en Yamcha, quien andaba con otra mujer que no era Bulma… aunque no era raro.

"Kakarotto… tengo algo que decirte…"

La voz de Milk sacó a Goku de sus pensamientos "¿Kakarotto?" rió suavemente "Te he dicho que me llames Goku. Ahora dime¿qué quieres decirme?"

Milk estaba a punto de decirle, pero Bulma la interrumpió "¡Goku!" gritó mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Goku calló de la silla junto con Bulma "¿Qué te pasa Bulma?" se puso de pie "Ten más cuidado"

Bulma rió entre dientes "Estos _caballeros _quieren que juegue con ellos…"

Milk y Goku se miraron el uno al otro "¿Qué clase de juegos?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Mmm… pues son diferentes juegos… algunos me dijeron que querían jugar 'peleitas nocturnas' en mi cuarto, otros dijeron que querían jugar a la 'doncella necesitada'…" el resto de los nombres demostraban la imaginación de los que la acortejaban, pero su objetivo era el mismo… poseer a la mujer más deseada de todo el lugar.

Goku dirigió su mirada a los saiyajins. Todos se dispersaron al notar la mirada de enojo en Goku; sabía muy bien el poder que tenía y no querían hacerlo enojar. "Bulma… lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, con nosotros."

"No me parece mal… así podremos ver quién bebe más…" dijo mientras pedía tres vasos del mejor licor.

Goku sólo suspiró de cansancio. Milk suspiró por haber perdido la única oportunidad de confesarle a Goku un enorme secreto…

La noche avanzaba rápidamente. Raditz se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano, que estaba dormido "Kakarotto, es hora de regresar al centro de entrenamiento… ya será hora para que partan"

Goku abrió lentamente los ojos "Claro… Despierta Bulma, ya es hora de irnos" dijo un poco adormecido.

"¡La raíz cuadrada de la suma de los catetos elevados al cuadrado es igual a la hipotenusa!" gritó como si la hubieran despertado de un examen "¿…Goku… dónde están los examinadores?"

Goku y Raditz se vieron el uno al otro. "… se fueron. Dijeron que era hora de que nos fuéramos hacia el centro… vamos" dijo Goku.

"Malditos… yo hubiera ganado la competencia" era obvio que el efecto del licor no se había pasado del todo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Eso no importa" dijo fríamente Raditz "Necesitamos regresar para llegar a la hora de despegue…"

"Tan malhumorado como siempre…" dijo poniéndose de pie "Vamos… iré volando"

"Bulma… apenas aprendiste hace unos días y además estás algo ebria por lo que el control de tu ki es inestable; no podrás volar bien, te llevaré yo" dijo Goku mientras la cargaba, se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor "Raditz… ¿viste a dónde se fue Milk?"

"No y no me interesa… vámonos"

"Espera, Goku. Tengo que despedirme de Yamcha…" se puso de pie "¿Dónde estará ese sujeto?" Luego vio que Yamcha bajaba del segundo nivel lentamente mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa "¡Yamcha!"

"Bulma" su voz sonaba sorprendida "Creí que te habías ido sin despedirte" dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios

"No me iría sin decirte adiós… Quiero que me prometas que no verás a ninguna otra chica mientras que yo no estoy…"

"¿Yo… con otras chicas?" la miró directo a los ojos "Está bien, Bulma. Lo prometo"

Goku estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que su padre estaría molesto si llegaban tarde "¡Hora de irnos Bulma!" dijo mientras la cargaba y salía por la ventana.

Raditz le dio una mirada de desprecio a Yamcha "Hummm…. Los hombres como tú no tienen derecho a tener una mujer como ella" dijo mientras salía. Yamcha hizo como si no había escuchado el comentario de Raditz, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver un grupo de mujeres que lo esperaban…

Los tres regresaron a la capital. A Goku se le hizo un poco difícil ya que Bulma no dejaba de alegar de la forma en que él la trataba. Al llegar a la sala de despegue, la 'borrachera' ya le había pasado un poco a Bulma. Bardock se acercó a su hijo menor "Tenemos un problema, Kakarotto. Solo hay una nave disponible... alguien tendrá que esperar un tiempo..." Raditz miró de reojo a Bulma, esta sería la última vez que la vería y por alguna razón eso le molestaba

Goku miró a Bulma "Iré yo de primero...". Bardock interrumpió a su hijo "No. Es necesario que Bulma llegue al planeta lo más rápido que se pueda"

"Está bien, iré yo de primero" Bulma subió a la nave y despegó de inmediato.

-------------------

En el Planeta Vejita se hacían los preparativos para recibir a Bulma. El Rey Vegeta había recibido reportes de diferentes saiyajins y todos coincidían en que era una genio insuperable... pero tenía un carácter fuerte.

La nave de Bulma llegó más rápido de lo esperado, tres meses. Al salir de su nave se encontró con una ciudad enorme. "Wow, hay muchos rascacielos..."

Un saiyajin muy parecido a Goku se le acercó "Llegó más rápido de lo que esperábamos..."

Bulma lo miró fijamente, pero definitivamente no era Goku "Si, bueno... ¿Cómo te llamas?" había algo en este saiyajin que no le daba mucha confianza.

"Turles... Sígueme" se dirigió al interior de la construcción.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al salón del trono. Bulma se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo amigo, Vegeta... ¿con bigote? Turles se inclinó "Rey Vegeta, la invitada de la Tierra ya está aquí...". ¿Rey Vegeta?, definitivamente no era el Vegeta de su infancia.

El rey se puso de pie "¿Así que tu eres Bulma? Viniste más rápido..."

"Así es... hice una escala en un planeta cerca de la Tierra para poder modificar la configuración del monitor y poder modificar la fuerza de propulsión…" Su ego estaba comenzando a hablar.

Esto parecía prometedor "Mi hijo no ha regresado... luego los presentaré. Turles muéstrale su recámara y ayúdala con sus maletas. Espero que ver buenos resultados de tu parte... Bulma"

"Si señor. Sígueme, mujer" Turles agarró las maletas

"¿Sabes? Yo tengo mi nombre y es Bulma. Así que llámame con mi nombre y no habrán problemas...". Este comentario captó la atención del rey "Vaya, vaya. Parece que hay una chica ruda entre los científicos... Turles, trátala como se debe"

Bulma pasó admirando el planeta las primeras semanas "Wow, a pesar de todo quieren más tecnología..." Bulma estaba viendo los centros de entrenamientos. Le pareció fascinante cómo entrenaban los saiyajins, todos tenían una excelente condición física. Lo único que no le gustaba de esos entrenamientos era que los saiyajins eran demasiado agresivos… se daban golpes que hacían temblar el edificio completo, se hacían heridas mortales, se daban los insultos más sorprendentes que había escuchado.

A pesar de tener tan solo un mes, Bulma se había destacado entre los científicos. Varios saiyajins la tenían en la mira, pero ella no estaba interesada en una relación por ahora. Bulma seguía sintiéndose algo incómoda en ese lugar. El problema no era que no conociera a nadie… más bien era que los saiyajins de este planeta y los de la Tierra eran muy diferentes. Los que vivían en la Tierra eran un poco más pacíficos, aunque seguían siendo unos sanguinarios, pero los de este planeta eran más vulgares, más problemáticos, más sedientos de sangre… Lo que Goku le había dicho era muy cierto... ahora que recordaba¿dónde estaba Goku? supuestamente, él se iría un poco después de ella.

Mientras paseaba por los corredores podía escuchar que los saiyajins hablaban sobre ella… "Si la veo, la seduciré… ninguna mujer se ha podido resistir a mi… así que una terrícola menos."

Otro saiyajin sólo rió ante ese comentario "Apuesto que no lo lograrás… creo que el único que podría seducirla más rápido sería el principito Vegeta…" Este comentario le dio escalofríos a Bulma. No quería pensar que Vegeta hubiera cambiado tanto, pero los comentarios de los saiyajins le señalaban que él era muy hábil con las mujeres…

"Será mejor que me quede en el laboratorio un poco más de tiempo…" caminó rápidamente a su oficina, allí estaría más segura. Bulma se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde, estaba apunto de salir del laboratorio, pero una nave aterrizó... Bulma salió a ver si podía ayudar en algo. La nave estaba en muy mal estado, logró abrir la puerta y al ver al que viajaba adentro se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"Vegeta…"

* * *

Jeje... ¿Y?.¿Qué les pareció?. ¿Qué era lo importante que Milk quería decirle a Goku? Ahora que Vegeta ya apareció comenzará lo 'mero bueno' de la historia... jeje. Espero sus reviews!!! bye! Por cierto¿se fijaron en la sorpresa de Bulma? Para los que no, yo se los digo: en esta fiction Bulma sabe volar... sé que no es gran cosa, pero se me ocurrió que sería divertido para ella.  
Y aclarando una cosa, Yamcha provoca su ruptura, pero no es por andar con una y con otra (bueno, la mitad si), la razón verdadera la sabrán en unos cuantos capítulos... adios! 


	6. El Reencuentro

¡Hola! Adivinen qué día fue ayer… Ayer fue 16 de marzo… ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! Por eso subí este capítulo, aunque yo esté en medio de exámenes... jeje

Por cierto, quiero aclarar unas cosas: Yo solo había visto las películas de DBZ en inglés, y hace unas… dos semanas, aproximadamente, vi la película del Padre De Goku (en español) y me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que las traducciones tienen un cambio enorme. En inglés los saiyajins son un poco más pasivos que en español. El 85 por ciento de los diálogos son diferentes en esa película; no he visto las otras en español, entonces no puedo saber si es lo mismo en todas las películas.

Por tal motivo los saiyajins de mi historia eran algo tranquilos… jeje! Lo siento, pero yo no sabía que en las traducciones se cambiaran tanto los diálogos.

* * *

**UNION DESTINADA**

**6. El Reencuentro**

"Vegeta..." Bulma estaba sorprendida de ver a Vegeta. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero él no cambió mucho... pero este reencuentro no era como lo esperaba. Vegeta estaba sumamente herido… su rostro tenia heridas por todas partes y la sangre estaba casi en todo su cuerpo. Bulma tomó a Vegeta, pero este despertó al sentir que alguien lo tocaba… "¡Suéltame!" gritó bruscamente… "¡Aléjate de mi!"

Bulma se quedó asombrada por el salvajismo en Vegeta. Talvez estaba desorientado… "Necesitas ayuda Vegeta…"

Vegeta intentó aclarar su vista, pero la sangre le recorría por todo su rostro**_"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? No tiene derecho a hablarle así al Príncipe de los Saiyajins…"_** Vegeta intentó caminar, pero había perdido demasiada sangre y energía. "Yo, el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins, no necesito ayuda de nadie… y menos de una mujer" se dio la vuelta "Si lo que buscas es una diversión fácil… ¡búscate alguien que esté de humor!"

"Yo no busco _diversión_… sólo quiero ayudarte" dijo intentando controlar las ganas de gritarle.

Vegeta sonrió fríamente "Eso es lo que dicen todas…"

Su paciencia se agotó "¡No me compares con las de tu raza! Yo soy una mujer muy diferente a todas las que tu conoces…"

Vegeta quería verla, había algo en esa voz que la hacía conocida… pero lo único que lograba ver era la figura… su rostro, su cabello, todas sus características le eran imposible de ver. "Di lo que quieras…" cayó inconsciente sobre el piso. Incluso el mismo príncipe tenía límites.

"¡Vegetaaa!" corrió a su lado. **_"Necesita ayuda urgente…"_** con mucho esfuerzo logró llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

Bulma se sentó a su lado. No habían llegado los doctores, así que ella debía cuidarlo. La discusión que acababa de tener se había esfumado de su cabeza. "¿Sabes? No creí volver a verte, y a pesar de que no he olvidado lo que hiciste, tenía muchas ganas de verte... supongo que soy muy flexible ¿no?" murmuraba suavemente.

Bulma acarició el cabello de Vegeta. Su cabello era tan suave, aunque parecía rígido. Ella quería que él despertara y averiguar si aún la recordaba, pero al juzgar por sus heridas tardaría varias horas en despertar "Vegeta… ¿qué tan ciertos son los rumores sobre ti?"

Vegeta tenía pesadillas, pero escuchó una voz femenina… la misma mujer que lo había visto cuando llegó en mal estado. En su pesadilla, él estaba en medio de una oscuridad total… escuchaba la risa de Freezer… podía ver a su planeta que era destruido por un inmenso ataque… **_"Maldito Freezer… yo me encargaré de destruirte…" _**Entre todos sus pensamientos, sólo uno resplandecía… al acercarse notó que era una niña pequeña… no le dio importancia, pero luego notó algo en esa niña… su cabello… su cabello era azul y cuando ella lo vio… él quedó hipnotizado por el color de esos ojos que lo miraban con intensidad… **_"Es ella…"_** los sueños en los que 'ella' aparecía se hacían cada vez más frecuentes…

Al abrir los ojos, estaba rodeado de doctores y enfermeras "¿En dónde estoy?" preguntó sin mucha importancia.

"Está en la enfermería. Una joven lo trajo aquí y se quedó a su lado hasta que logramos venir" Los doctores le estaban tomando el pulso.

"¿Una joven?" Vegeta se logró sentar **_"Esa mujer…"_**

La enfermera le sonrió "Si. Es la chica nueva del laboratorio..."

Vegeta se logró recuperar luego de varias horas. Vegeta se dirigió con su padre "¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo quería ver cómo estabas... ¿cómo estas?" el rey notó que su hijo aún tenía puestas unas benditas. "¿Qué pasó exactamente en ese planeta?"

Vegeta frunció el ceño "Las… las malditas Fuerzas especiales Gi-nyu estaban en ese lugar… fue un verdadero infierno, pero…" una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro "Acabé con varios de ellos… Gurdo y ese estúpido de Rikum ya no estorbarán más..."

El Rey Vegeta lo miró con una ligera sospecha "No creo que Gi-nyu se haya quedado de brazos cruzados al ver la muerte de sus hombres…"

Vegeta apretó el puño "No… Ese maldito acabó con muchos de mis hombres, yo lo lastimé, pero ese tipo tiene un poder sorprendente…" miró hacia la ventana "Creí ver mi propia muerte, pero Freezer llegó e hizo algo que no creí posible… ordenó la retirada…"

"Eso es un alivio…"

"Ese maldito huye de nosotros por ese sujeto que casi lo acaba hace tiempo…"

El Rey Vegeta notó que el orgullo de su hijo estaba un poco lastimado, pero eso era lo de menos "Eso es irrelevante, Vegeta. Lo que cuenta es que no moriste…"

Vegeta se sentó en su trono "Estoy bien, no fue fácil conquistar ese planeta, pero al final lo logramos" agarró una manzana "¿qué es esto?"

"Es una fruta de la Tierra, la chica que vino hace un mes me la regaló. ¿Sabes? Creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien" sonrió al notar la mirada de su hijo

"Por favor, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en darte un heredero por ahora. Así que deja de intentar cosas. Iré a entrenar" se puso de pie

"Vegeta… te aseguro que esa chica te daría mucha diversión…"

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, estaba muy sorprendido "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Sólo decía… Debes ir a agradecerle por ayudarte, talvez consigas algo entretenido para esta noche…"

Vegeta estalló en furia "¡No digas incoherencias!"

El Rey se puso de pie "VEGETA. No me importa si mueres en alguna batalla, lo que no puedo permitir es que la Familia Real se quede sin herederos… Si te quieres morir, bien, pero debes dejar un heredero… comienza a pensar en eso." Su tono era fuerte y Vegeta sólo se guardó todo el odio por esos comentarios.

Vegeta salió del lugar. ¡Era el colmo! su padre no le podía decir lo que tenía qué hacer. Necesitaba algo con qué entretener su mente… iría a ver a la mujer que le había _'salvado la vida1._ Después de todo él tenía honores por ser el príncipe.

-----------

Vegeta entró al laboratorio, todos se quedaron quietos del miedo. Buscó con la mirada a la chica nueva. Una voz muy familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas "Dime¿se te ofrece algo?"

Vegeta reconoció la voz, la había escuchado mientras que estaba inconsciente. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver "Tu..."

Bulma votó lo que llevaba en sus brazos "Vegeta...". Los científicos decidieron dejarlos solos, sabían que Vegeta tenía un carácter fuerte, pero Bulma no se quedaba atrás. Vegeta miró de pies a cabeza a Bulma, obviamente había cambiado mucho, ahora era una mujer hermosa... pero al él le daba lo mismo, ella tan solo era un recuerdo de su niñez¿cierto?

Vegeta y Bulma estaban en total silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir, Bulma decidió romper el hielo "Me alegra verte..."

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "¿En serio? Si mi memoria no me falla, tu me odiabas la última vez que nos vimos¿no?" su voz sonaba con un poco de rencor

"Eso no es verdad. Yo tan solo estaba asustada, pero no te llegué a odiar..." Dijo no muy convencida.

"¿En serio? Si tú lo dices. ¿Así que ahora trabajas aquí...? me sorprendes" se recostó en la pared.

"Si. Tal vez nos veamos más seguido. Dime ¿Qué haces para divertirte?" Bulma sonrió al esperar la respuesta

Vegeta titubeó al responder "Ataco planetas, me ayuda a relajarme ¿Algún problema con eso?"

Bulma lo miró fijamente. Esperaba otra respuesta que involucrara mujeres… pero talvez él nunca lo revelaría "No, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Cuando necesites que te arreglen algo, me avisas. Adiós" salió algo molesta.

"¡Espera!" Vegeta fue detrás de ella, al parecer no se detendría, así que tendrían que hablar mientras caminaban "Tal vez no soy lo que esperabas, pero igual, solo vine para agradecerte el que me ayudaras..."

Bulma se detuvo "No necesitas agradecerme. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo por un amigo, sin importar lo despiadado que es..." dicho esto, siguió caminando

"¡No recrimines mi forma de ser!" Vegeta estaba un poco molesto

"No te estoy recriminando nada, es tu imaginación" llegaron a la habitación de Bulma "Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que dormir. Buenas noches"

Vegeta recordó cuando ella le dijo eso cuando eran niños "Tus costumbres han cambiado..."se sonrojó levemente al recordar el beso.

Bulma azotó la puerta frente la cara de Vegeta "¡NO ME CIERRES LA PUERTA EN LA CARA!" al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar "¿¡¿Estas sorda?!? Te estaba hablando"

Bulma se sorprendió de que Vegeta hubiese entrado como si ese fuese su cuarto "Mis costumbres no han cambiado, pero ¡Tus modales tampoco!" agarró una almohada y la arrojó contra Vegeta.

Vegeta no se imaginó esa jugada, así que la almohada le dio en la cara "Tienes agallas para tratarme así o tal vez no sabes lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser" le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Claro que lo sé. Recuerdo muy bien cómo acabaste con el antiguo rey de mi planeta..." el antiguo recuerdo le cruzó la mente.

"¡Y no me arrepiento por eso! Ustedes se salvaron por lo inocente que yo era en ese entonces, si hubiese sido un poco mayor no estarías viva... ¡Así que agrádeseme!"

"¿Agradecerte? Ni en sueños le agradecería a un mono como tú..." se tapó la boca al decir eso, incluso a Goku le molestaba que lo denominaran de esa forma

Vegeta la acorraló contra la pared "Ten mucho cuidado al hablarme, mujer. Tienes suerte de ser la invitada de mi padre, de lo contrario ya estarías muerta" su voz era fría como el hielo.

"¿Qué te pasó, Vegeta?. ¿Qué pasó con el Vegeta que yo conocí?" se ruborizó al notar lo cerca que estaba de Vegeta.

"El Vegeta que conociste desapareció hace mucho... y no esperes volver a verlo..."salió muy enfadado. Esa mujer no tenía el derecho para hablarle así, no acababa con ella por lo amable que fue con él cuando eran niños, pero su paciencia tenía límites.

Pasó un mes sin que se vieran. La verdad es que ella tenía deseos de verlo, pero ahora era tan impredecible que temía a que reaccionara de forma negativa a cualquier discusión. Bulma estaba aburrida y decidió ir a ver el entrenamiento de los saiyajins, que le era un gran espectáculo. Bulma los miraba desde lejos, pero se fijó de algo familiar en uno de los saiyajins... ese saiyajin no usaba el traje que todos usaban.

En el momento en que los saiyajins se dieron cuenta que Bulma los estaba mirando, decidieron demostrarle lo habilidosos que eran. Decidieron ir contra el novato, pero el plan no resultó como esperaban… el nuevo recluta barrió el suelo con ellos.

Bulma miró asombrada al nuevo saiyajin. No le había visto la cara, pero había algo en él que le transmitía confianza "Ustedes se confían demasiado en sus habilidades y descuidan su defensa…" dijo el novato entre risas.

Bulma solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aplaudirle. Había sido todo un espectáculo; todos contra uno… El saiyajin escuchó los aplausos y volteó a verla "¡Bulma!"

El rostro de Bulma mostró una gran sonrisa "¡Goku!" se dirigió a su amigo y lo abrazó. Todos los saiyajins observaban la escena muy sorprendidos, esa mujer no era fácil de conocer, pero estaba abrazando al novato del lugar... simplemente era sorprendente.

"Me alegra verte" Goku estaba muy feliz de ver a Bulma

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" Bulma recordó que supuestamente Goku llegaría después de ella, pero se había tardado mucho

"Vine hace unos días, pero no me permitieron buscarte... Además tuve un poco de dificultad, porque otra persona vino conmigo... y el Príncipe Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo..." Al escuchar el nombre de Vegeta, Bulma se estremeció un poco, pero la voz de Goku la relajó "Adivina quién fue el que vino conmigo..."

"Hola nena". Bulma se dio vuelta para ver a su 'príncipe azul' "¡Yamcha!" le lanzó a sus brazos. Su príncipe estaba de nuevo con ella...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora que Bulma ya tiene a su _principe_ con ella va a estar más feliz... lo malo es que, como en todos los lugares, sólo puede haber un príncipe... y eso también se incluye en el corazón de Bulma... 


	7. Encuentros Inesperados

Jaja!.¿Cómo les va? Yo ando feliz de la vida porque mis tíos vinieron de viaje!

Aquí les va un capítulo en el cual Bulma y Vegeta comienzan a vivir bajo el mismo techo… jeje! Tenían qué… de lo contrario no hubiera mucha acción… Bueno, espero que les guste. Disfruten

**UNION DESTINADA**

**7. Encuentros Inesperados**

Bulma estaba de muy buen humor por ver de nuevo a su primer amor. A pesar de no ser novios 'oficiales', había un romance entre ellos "¿Cómo lograste venir aquí?" le preguntó a Yamcha.

Yamcha la tenía agarrada de la mano "Pues, Goku logró convencer a su padre para que me dejara venir..."

Goku estaba arrasando con toda la comida "Si no comen, yo me terminaré la comida...". La puerta del bar se abrió y Yamcha frunció el ceño, Bulma y Goku voltearon a ver cuál era el motivo

Vegeta estaba entrando al comedor, se notaba que estaba hambriento y tenía varias heridas en el rostro. Solo miró a Bulma y se sentó en una mesa apartada. Yamcha se relajó al verlo lejos "Hay algo en él que no me agrada… sin tomar en cuenta de que él no estaba muy de acuerdo con que yo viniera…"

Bulma miró a Vegeta "No es tan mal sujeto... Está herido¿verdad?" Preguntó a Goku. A pesar de la discusión que habían tenido antes, seguía creyendo que el Vegeta que ella conoció seguía ahí.

Goku miró a Vegeta detenidamente "No exactamente, solo está cansado."

Yamcha se puso de pie, le incomodó un poco que Bulma estuviese del lado de Vegeta "Es hora de regresar al entrenamiento, Goku¿vienes?". Goku se puso de pie "Nos veremos después, Bulma." ambos se fueron.

Bulma y Vegeta eran, casi, los únicos en el bar. Bulma se acercó lentamente "¿Quieres compañía?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Vegeta solo la miró con desprecio "Si quisiera compañía como la tuya, solo se lo ordenaría a cualquiera de las saiyajins del lugar, estoy seguro de que aceptarían..."

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Bulma estaba comenzando a molestarse. Ahora recordaba los rumores sobre Vegeta y las mujeres.

"Sabes muy bien lo que significa, pero si quieres **mi** compañía te puedes sentar..." Vegeta ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

"¿Tu compañía? Tienes un ego impresionante, pues yo haré lo que quiera..." Bulma se alejó y luego sintió que alguien la seguía "¿Por qué me sigues?" se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Vegeta, pero él seguía sentado en su mesa, tan solo la miraba fijamente.

"¿De qué hablas?" Vegeta sonrió levemente

"Me estabas siguiendo¿cierto?" Bulma lo miró fijamente

Vegeta se puso de pie "No, pero si quieres que te siga solo debes decírmelo..."

"No gracias. No tengo tiempo para ti, además, si quisiera que me siguiera alguien como tú solo tendría que pedírselo a cualquier saiyajin, estoy segura de que aceptaría" le sonrió desafiante.

"Aprendes rápido, mujer..."

"¿Mujer? Yo tengo un nombre¿recuerdas?"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "Cuando éramos niños no me molesté en aprenderme tu nombre y eso no ha cambiado"

"¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras. Si no me llamas por mi nombre entonces no esperes que yo te llame como se debe" salió del lugar muy molesta con Vegeta

"**_Ya lo verás. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a respetarme..." _**Vegeta sonrió y se dirigió al castillo.

Semanas después, Bulma recibió una noticia del Rey. Ella dejaría de trabajar en los cuarteles generales y trabajaría solamente en los cuarteles Reales. Lo que significaba que no vería a Goku y Yamcha con mucha frecuencia. Pero vería a Vegeta más seguido, no era el premio de consolación que esperaba…

En el primer día, Bulma investigó todo el castillo para buscar fallas tecnológicas. Pero no estaba lista para un encuentro con Vegeta "Vaya. Me sorprendes, mi padre nunca había subido de puesto a alguien. Tal vez eres más útil de lo que pensé"

Bulma sabía que lo único que él quería era hacerla enojar "Yo uso mi inteligencia, en lugar de los músculos."

Vegeta notó que Bulma se estaba controlando "Hummm. Ya veremos qué tan inteligente eres, mujer. Porque las apariencias engañan ¿sabes?"

"Si, como digas" Bulma estaba apunto de explotar

Al ver que sus comentarios no habían servido, Vegeta decidió detener sus intentos e intentar al siguiente día. Se comenzó a alejar de ella, pero se detuvo "Por cierto, el que vayamos a vivir en el mismo lugar no te da derecho tocar nada mío¿entiendes?"

"¡No me interesa tocar nada tuyo!" se sonrojó al pensar en el doble sentido de lo que había dicho, pero ella también podía jugar de esa manera "Te advierto que yo tengo a Yamcha. Así que no te vayas a enamorar de mí, aunque será difícil por lo irresistible que soy..."

Vegeta la miró sorprendido y se le acercó lentamente "¿Y qué vas a hacer si lo hago?.¿A caso, tu _'novio' _te podrá defender de mí?"

"Yamcha y yo no somos 'novios oficiales'... pero lo seremos..."dijo retrocediendo. No sabía porqué le había dicho eso a Vegeta. Vegeta acorraló a Bulma y ella se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca "¿Qué haces, Vegeta?"

Vegeta se le acercó al oído "Solo te recuerdo quién está al mando en este lugar, mujer"

Bulma se enojó mucho al escuchar eso "¡Pues si no te agrada que yo esté aquí, se lo puedes reclamar a tu padre o mejor aún, si quieres ME LARGO DE AQUI!"

Vegeta se alejó de ella "No, no me molesta que te quedes...me puedes ser más útil de lo que crees" sonrió levemente

"Eres un..." muy tarde, Vegeta se había ido del lugar.

Bulma había comenzado con su trabajo en el castillo, pero se sentía muy incómoda al tener a Vegeta cerca. En los meses siguientes notó que él la miraba sigilosamente y siempre la provocaba para alguna 'pelea verbal'.

Las discusiones entre Vegeta y Bulma se daban por cualquier cosa. Vegeta disfrutaba verla enfurecida.

Vegeta estaba regresando de una misión y al entrar a la cocina se llevó una sorpresa al ver toda la comida que estaba en la mesa "¿Qué rayos…?"

"¡Hola Vegeta!" Bulma se acercó con una manzana en la mano "¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?"

"Bien… ¿Por qué hay tanta comida puesta en la mesa?" preguntó curiosamente. No es que quisiera saber, pero sabía muy bien que los humanos no comían tanto.

Bulma se sonrojó un poco ¿Cómo explicarle que era para él? "Pues es para…"

Vegeta no escuchó a Bulma "No es que me importe, pero creo que ya no es necesario que sigas comiendo tanto…"

Bulma le arrojó la manzana "¡Eres un imbécil!.¿¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que estoy gorda?!?"

"Yo no dije eso. Solo dije que ya no era necesario que siguieras comiendo tanto..."

"¡Eso es una insinuación!" gritó furiosa. Ahora le arrojaba cualquier cosa que se le ponía en el camino.

"¡CALMATE!" la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

"¡LO HARÉ HASTA QUE TE DISCULPES POR LO QUE ME DIJISTE!"

Logró esquivar una lámpara que le venía directo a la cabeza "Estás loca si crees que pediré perdón por eso" salió por la ventana. Desde esa discusión, Vegeta había tenido más cuidado con lo que decía.

Vegeta estaba regresando de un entrenamiento, estaba cansado y no se sentía con ánimos de provocar a Bulma. Ella se percató que Vegeta ya había regresado y notó algo diferente en él "¿Te sientes bien?"

Vegeta siguió caminando "Eso no es de tu incumbencia..."

Bulma se puso frente a él "Si tu y yo vivimos en el mismo lugar, entonces **si **es de mi incumbencia¿qué tienes?"

"Nada" Vegeta intentó ocultar la herida de su costado

Bulma lo tomó de la mano "Ven, te curaré...". Vegeta se soltó bruscamente "¡No necesito tu ayuda!"

Bulma lo volvió a tomar de la mano, pero Vegeta se soltó "¡No me importa si tu maldito orgullo no te deja aceptar mi ayuda...! Yo quiero ayudarte"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "Haz lo que quieras" Esto le resultaba extraño, por primera vez alguien **quería **ayudarlo.

"Entonces vamos a la enfermería." Bulma decidió no agarrarle la mano, se fijó que Vegeta se ponía 'raro' cuando ella se le acercaba. Al entrar a la enfermería, Vegeta se sorprendió al notar lo 'modernizada' que estaba "¿Tu hiciste todo esto?"

"Si. Solo yo y mi gran intelecto... claro que Goku me ayudó" recordó que era mejor controlar su ego.

"¿Goku?" preguntó recordando el nombre que ella le dio a un bebé hace mucho tiempo "¿Te refieres al idiota de Kakarotto?"

"Si" dijo mientras arreglaba la cama para que Vegeta se acostara.

Vegeta había escuchado que Kakarotto era hábil, así que decidió comprobarlo. Por bajar la guardia al saber que él era de la clase más baja de guerreros, Kakarotto tomó la ventaja y lo dejó malherido. Claro que Vegeta había logrado romperle varias costillas y dejarle unas buenas heridas en su rostro. "Ese idiota… por culpa de ese estúpido estoy así…" dijo murmurando.

"¿Dijiste algo?". Vegeta solo dio un leve gruñido. Bulma decidió ya no preguntar más "Bueno, acuéstate para que pueda curar tus heridas"

Vegeta se acostó lentamente. Bulma se le acercó "Necesito que te quietes la armadura"

Vegeta se la quitó lentamente y la tiró al suelo. Bulma se quedó sorprendida al ver el torso de Vegeta, era tan musculoso... "Bien... me avisas si te duele"

Vegeta resopló al escuchar eso "_'Dolor' _no existe en mi vocabulario..."

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bulma, colocó un poco de alcohol en la herida de Vegeta **_"¡Que suave es su piel...! Me gustaría saber si... ¿¡¿En qué demonios piensas, Bulma?!?"_**

Vegeta cerró los ojos **_"¡Esto me está ardiendo demasiado!.¿Qué demonios es lo que me está echando?"_**

Bulma siguió colocando alcohol en las heridas de Vegeta. Vegeta abrió los ojos al sentir que Bulma aplicaba 'eso' en una zona diferente a la herida "¿Qué haces? La herida está a tu derecha..."

"Lo sé. Pero tus otras heridas también necesitan que las atiendan..."

"**_¿Otras heridas?" _**levantó un poco el rostro y notó varias heridas en su cuerpo **_"Ni si quiera me había fijado que las tenía..."_**

"¡Listo, terminé! Me tomé la molestia de traerte otra ropa, para que no te pongas tu armadura ensangrentada...". Vegeta la miró sorprendido, nadie se había tenido la delicadeza de cuidarlo tan bien.

Por un segundo Bulma notó la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Vegeta… era difícil de reconocer, pero no había duda que era sorpresa lo que había visto "¿Qué pasa?.¿Nadie te había curado antes?"

Vegeta se sonrojó un poco, pero logró ocultarlo al voltear la cara para otro lado "No es eso... ¿Qué fue lo que aplicaste en mis heridas?"

"¿Esto? Es alcohol... es de mi planeta... Tengo algo más para ti." salió y Vegeta la siguió hasta su recamara. "¡Aquí está! A los pacientes se les da recompensa por su _'buen comportamiento' _". Vegeta sonrió **_"¿Con que una 'recompensa'...? Hay muchas mejores 'recompensas' que me puedes dar... ¿¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?!?"_**

Vegeta tomó un vaso muy extraño "¿Qué es esto?"

Bulma le sonrió enormemente "Es helado..."

"**_Helado... ya recuerdo..." _**Vegeta se le acercó lentamente "El helado no es permitido en este planeta, me temo que tendrás que entregarme todo el helado que traes..."

"¿Y si no lo hago?" se le acercó

Una sonrisa, muy difícil de notar, se formó en el rostro de Vegeta "No debes retarme, mujer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz..."

El comentario de Vegeta hizo que algo se despertara en el interior de Bulma "Este... ¿Sabes qué? Te puedes quedar con el helado, ya no lo quiero"

Vegeta se le acercó lentamente "Oh no. No te puedes retractar ahora..."

Bulma se sonrojó al notar que la distancia entre ella y Vegeta disminuía a cada momento. Además Vegeta no se había puesto la camisa que Bulma le había dado antes, dejando al descubierto su espectacular cuerpo "No te me acerques más..."

Vegeta siguió avanzando "¿A caso me temes?.¿Qué harás si me sigo acercando, mujer?.¿Me atacarás?.¿Traerás a Kakarotto para que te defienda?"

"¡Qué tiene de malo si lo llamo! Temes perder ante él¿cierto? Me imagino que ya has escuchado lo poderoso que es."

"Esas solo son historias, además, debes aprender a defenderte por ti sola. Llegará el día en el que él no esté para protegerte, entonces entenderás lo que te digo, Bulma."

Al notar que Bulma estaba sorprendida, por alguna extraña razón, Vegeta decidió cambiar su táctica. "Además, si yo decido hacerte algo, no habrá nadie quien te escuche gritar..."

"**_¡Me llamó por mi nombre!" _**Bulma estaba tan alegre que abrazó a Vegeta "¡Me llamaste por mi nombre¡Debemos hacer una fiesta!" salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, dejando a un Vegeta muy sorprendido. Esa mujer había arruinado todo el plan que Vegeta tenía en la mente.

Vegeta estaba con la boca abierta **_"¡Excelente Vegeta! Acabas de arruinar la oportunidad de... ¡De pasar un buen rato! Todo por 'usar' su nombre... ¡Rayos!"_**

**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Decidí hacer una fiesta ya que a Bulma le fascinan… además es un buen momento para que haya "progreso" entre ambos. ¿No creen? Espero sus reviews! 


	8. ¡Fiesta y Boda sorpresa!

¿Qué tal?. Aqui les traigo mi capítulo 8. jajaja! y por cierto, aclarando algo que unas amigas me estaban comentando... Bulma no es esclava de los saiyajins. Bulma está bajo la protección de Bardock e incluso el Rey Vegeta la protege... no se sorprendan; es que tiene planes para ella... y la necesita. Es una científica brillante... y la verdad, nunca me atrevería a ponerla como esclava y que la trataran mal... que la torturaran, abusaran o lo que se les ocurra... jeje. Bueno, sin más palabrería, ls dejo para leer este capítulo...  
AH! Ya casi se me olvidaba... gracias a los que me dejaron reviews... y Lucita, jeje. realmente me halagó tu comentario... y a diosa lunar que me recordó de subirlo, porque ya se me había olvidado... y por supuesto a todos los demás... kili27, marinlucero chiba, shadir (ustedes tres las aprecio mucho porque estuvieron dándome sus reviews en mi primer fic), fernanda, noely, saiya elite, cinthia, danjaganshi, morgain croix, elisbpshady, Desirée, suby-chan, lina, subytsu, MileGirl2, saij clio... yo creo que solo, si me olvidé de alguien lo sieeeeeentoooooo... tengo la peor memoria en mi familia. jeje.  
Va, ahora si ya ls dejo leer...

**

* * *

**

UNION DESTINADA

8. ¡Fiesta y Boda sorpresa!

Vegeta seguía estupefacto. Realmente quería haber pasado una noche de diversión y un simple comentario lo arruinó todo. Escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala, pero no les puso atención. Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Esa mujer tenía algo que lo volvía loco... loco de deseo, pero talvez solo era el cansancio que lo hacía actuar de esa forma.

Luego de pasar tiempo meditando, decidió bajar lentamente a la sala, había pasada bastante tiempo desde que Bulma había bajado y aún seguía sin creer el cambio de actitud en ella. Al llegar a la sala, se quedó aún más sorprendido "¿¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi sala?!?" luego notó a los guardias del castillo y a los sirvientes; esto lo enojó aún más "¿¡¿Por qué están ellos aquí?!?"

Bulma estaba con un sombrero extraño en la cabeza y tenía música a todo volumen "¡Hola! Ven y únete a la fiesta"

"¿Qué te pasa, mujer?.¿Te volviste loca?" le estaba comenzando a molestar la actitud rara de Bulma.

"¡Es una fiesta!.¿Nunca has tenido una?" Bulma se le acercó con una botella de whisky.

"En este planeta las hacemos cuando hay motivo muy especial… o sea nunca. Además¿Por qué la estas haciendo?" retrocedió al notar el acercamiento de Bulma, él prefería hacer el primer movimiento. Los guardias y empleados estaban muy entretenidos, bebiendo, y ni se percataron que Vegeta estaba en la fiesta.

"Pues siempre me han gustado hacer fiestas sorpresas y lo que me motivó fue el que me llamaras por mi nombre... ¡Tu solo diviértete, principito!"

"No me llames con diminutivos... " Cruzó los brazos **_"Definitivamente no la volveré a llamar por su nombre..."_**

"También es para celebrar el tiempo que llevo trabajando en este planeta... ¿cuánto llevo?" se preguntó algo mareada.

"Cinco meses y dos semanas..." murmuró Vegeta

"Jajaja. Veo que llevas bien la cuenta¿acaso me vigilas, Vegeta?"

Un gruñido salió de Vegeta al escuchar eso. Al notar eso, Bulma decidió calmar al irritable saiyajin "Ten, prueba esto" le dio la botella de whisky.

Vegeta miró detenidamente la botella, nunca había visto una botella de ese tipo… a menos que fuese de veneno "¿Qué es esto?"

"No te diré... tienes que probarla para adivinar lo que es... ¡pruébalo bebé...!" el whisky estaba comenzando a afectarle más de la cuenta.

Vegeta notó que había bebido mucho. Estaba seguro de que no estaba acostumbrada al licor que tomaban los saiyajins. Sonrió un poco y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño "No" puso la botella lejos de Bulma "¡Y quiero que todos se larguen de aquí!.¡AHORA!" Al escuchar la orden de su príncipe, todos salieron rápidamente del castillo.

"Eres un agua-fiestas... debes divertirte más, cariño" lo tomó de la mano "Te enseñaré algo para que no te aburras... ¡Y esta vez no es un parque de diversiones!"

"**_Esto será muy interesante..." _**Vegeta se sorprendió al sentir que las manos de Bulma rodeaban su cuello "¿¡¿Qué haces?!?"

"Shhhhh. Cálmate... esto te gustará..." se le acercó al rostro de Vegeta.

Vegeta se puso rígido y cerró los ojos al sentir que Bulma se le acercaba, pero luego Bulma se detuvo y el agarre en Vegeta perdió fuerza. Al abrir los ojos notó que Bulma se había quedado completamente dormida sobre su hombro... **_"¡Rayos!" _**la cargó con delicadeza y la llevó a su cuarto. Seguía sorprendido de lo atrevida que era Bulma, y eso le atraía mucho. "Esa mujer nunca me va a dar lo que quiero…" murmuró mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su padre.

Horas después Goku llegó al castillo de Vegeta. Entró lentamente y notó lo colorido que estaba el lugar **_"Supongo que Bulma hizo una fiesta 'instantánea', solo espero que no haya hecho nada inadecuado..."_**

Goku encontró la habitación de Bulma, al entrar la encontró profundamente dormida

"Despierta Bulma..."

Bulma despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza "¿Qué...? Goku... ¿qué haces aquí?"

Goku le sonrió alegremente "Tenemos una misión muy importante... necesito regresar al planeta Tierra y me gustaría que fueras conmigo..."

"¿La Tierra?" seguía un poco adormecida, pero luego le 'llegó' la información que le acababa de decir Goku "¿¡¿La Tierra?!?.¡Me encantaría regresar!"

"Si, lo sé. Por cierto¿Qué pasó en la sala?" se sentó en la orilla de la cama

"¿La sala?" Bulma intentó recordar "No recuerdo bien, pero creo que hice una fiesta... Pobre Vegeta, estaba tan sorprendido". Vagos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero no estaban claros "¿Cuándo nos iremos?"

"¡De inmediato! Tengo que llegar lo más rápido que pueda..."

Bulma notó algo raro en su amigo "¿Cuál es la urgencia?"

"¿Urgencia? Nooo, no hay ninguna, jeje. Pero me gustaría llegar rápido..." salió del cuarto.

---------------

Vegeta estaba con su padre "La quiero fuera del castillo. ¡Está loca!"

"Ese problema está solucionado... Kakarotto vino hace una hora y dijo que iría a la Tierra y Bulma lo acompañaría." el rey notó algo en la mirada de su hijo "¿Pasa algo?"Al no obtener respuesta, decidió seguir hablando "¿Sabes? He notado que la forma de relacionarse entre Bulma y tú ha cambiado desde el primer día..."

"Lo que pasa es que no me ha provocado lo suficiente como para matarla, eso es todo."

El Rey Vegeta sonrió con malicia "Hijo, he escuchado que al mezclar nuestra sangre con la de los terrícolas… nacen niños con un aceptable nivel de pelea y desarrollan más poder conforme crecen… talvez si mezclamos la sangre real con la de los terrícolas nazca el Super Saiyajin…"

Vegeta lo miró sorprendido. ¿En qué estaba pensando su padre?

El rey se le acercó "Y creo que esa mujer llamada Bulma es una de los mejores ejemplares femeninos de ese planeta… Además parece tener cierto efecto sobre ti" le dio una palmada en su hombro "Si quieres puedo decirle que la quiero para ti…"

Ese comentario si irritó a Vegeta "¡No digas tonterías! Te dije desde hace mucho que yo decidiré con quién tendré un heredero… ¡Así que no te metas en esto!" salió hecho una fiera de la sala del trono. **_"Maldito… Un hijo con esa mujer… ¡Ni en sueños!"_** pero de lo que no se percató es que llevaba una leve sonrisa al pensar de tener a esa mujer en su cama… eso si sería una experiencia inolvidable.

---------------

Yamcha estaba en un bar, se enteró de que Bulma había regresado a la Tierra y ahora tenía el 'terreno libre' para hacer lo que quisiera. Bueno, siempre lo había tenido ya que no eran novios oficiales. Unas saiyajins entraron al bar, Yamcha notó lo alegres que estaban y decidió hablarles "Hola señoritas. ¿Les importan si las acompaño?"

Las saiyajins le sonrieron y le hicieron espacio para que sentara. Yamcha se sentó en medio de tres hermosas mujeres "¿Qué hacen en este lugar unas mujeres tan hermosas?"

"Buscando compañía masculina... ¿Te interesaría?" dijo una saiyajin de cabello rojo.

Yamcha sonrió al notar la mirada en ella "Me encantaría..."

---------------

Las naves de Goku y Bulma aterrizaron en el planeta Tierra, se había tardado menos de lo que esperaban. Al llegar, Raditz fue el primero en recibirlos "Es bueno verlos de nuevo"

Bulma lo abrazó "Es bueno ver un rostro amigable, después de medio año" Se alejó de él.

Raditz estaba totalmente congelado "Si... Kakarotto¿estás listo para la fiesta?"

"Si, supongo que si." Goku estaba nervioso.

Raditz cruzó los brazos "Ni se te ocurra retractarte, tú te metiste en eso y ahora debes soportar las consecuencias"

"¿De qué hablan?" Bulma estaba totalmente desubicada.

Raditz la miró de reojo "Kakarotto... tuvo un hijo con una mujer y ahora ella está obligándolo a casarse. Así que decidí hacerle una despedida de solteros"

"¿¡¿Qué?!?.¿Goku tiene un...?" Esto era la noticia del año.

Goku frunció el ceño "¡No digas eso, Raditz! Ella no me está obligando. Yo quiero estar con ella y acepto el que tenga un hijo, pero... ¿casarme? eso es algo en lo que nunca pensé. "

La sorpresa era demasiado grande para Bulma. Siempre supo que Goku había sido criado como un saiyajin, pero nunca pensó que él pudiera... ¡Ese no era el Goku que conocía! Bueno, después de todo, todos los saiyajins eran iguales "Pero, Goku… no lo puedo creer"

"Si, jejeje. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y... bueno, Milk tampoco dijo que 'no' " se sonrojó enormemente.

"¿¡¿Milk?!?" ahora recordaba, era la pequeña niña que conocieron hace tanto. Luego recordó haberla visto varias veces cerca de Goku "Felicidades... creo. Y... ¿cuántos meses tiene tu hijo?"

Goku se ruborizó "Tiene... un año"

"¿Un año? Me parece que..." luego captó lo que había escuchado "¿¡¿Un año?!?.¿Goku, desde cuándo pasó eso?"

"Cuando yo me fui, él ya había nacido, pero..." dijo avergonzado.

Raditz interrumpió a su hermano "PERO, el estúpido de Kakarotto se enteró que era padre, cuando el niño ya tenía cuatro meses de edad y no supo cómo actuar. Por ese motivo se fue al Planeta Vejita"

Bulma recibía más sorpresas a cada momento "Kami... ¿Cómo pudiste, Goku?"

"¡Yo no lo sabía! Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, hubiera estado con ella en cada momento... La noticia fue un golpe muy duro para mí y preferí irme a otro planeta... y me perdí un año en la vida de mi hijo..."

"No te preocupes, Goku. Al menos harás lo que se debe..."

Habían pasado tres meses desde la llegada de Bulma y Goku, la boda se había retrasado. Milk estaba agradecida por los consejos de Bulma, no había duda de que la boda sería espectacular.

Mientras que Bulma disfrutaba su estancia en la Tierra, Vegeta comenzaba a sentir su ausencia. Vegeta estaba caminando cerca de los bares, se detuvo al reconocer a un guerrero, Yamcha, rodeado de muchas saiyajins. Parecían estar muy cómodos… **_"Es un... Espero que la mujer regrese y lo descubra." _**decidió regresar a su castillo antes de acabar con esa sabandija.

Desde que Bulma se había ido, Vegeta había estado de muy mal humor. Incluso su padre no sabía cómo tratarlo. Se había vuelto tan impredecible, más de lo normal.

Nappa se acercó a Vegeta "¿Le pasa algo, príncipe?"

Vegeta soltó un suspiro "Nappa¿alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien cerca de ti, aunque sea solo para discutir?"

Nappa levantó una ceja, el carácter de Vegeta le resultaba extraño, parecía estar... ¿enamorado? "No. ¿Esa pregunta tiene que ver con la mujer terrícola?"

"Jaja, no digas tonterías Nappa. Tan solo... Me hacen falta las sesiones de entrenamiento con Kakarotto, a pesar que es de baja clase sabe dar una buen batalla y esa mujer es necesaria para los laboratorios…" el recuerdo de las 'batallas verbales' con Bulma pasaron por su mente.

"Príncipe, he estado pensando en el futuro de la Familia Real... ¿No le parece momento para dar un heredero al trono?" Nappa tenía un poco de miedo al hablar de ese tema.

"Tal vez..." sonrió levemente

"¿En serio? Me parece excelente, le buscaré a la mejor guerrera..."

"No. Yo decidiré eso." se puso de pie "Prepara mi nave. Iré a traer a Bulma." sintió raro al usar ese nombre.

Nappa lo miró extrañado "Señor... no creo que ella sea la mejor candidata para darle un hijo... su relación sería... además su hijo sería un híbrido…"

"¡No hables tonterías! Lo que hay entre ella y yo es puramente de _'negocios'_, ella me provee de más tecnología y yo la protejo. Así de simple, además ya se tardó mucho en ese planeta y quiero que me haga nuevos robots" estaba totalmente sonrojado por las insinuaciones de su mentor.

Se dirigió a la zona de despegue, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa… "¿¡¿Qué les pasó a las naves?!?" Vegeta estaba furioso, las naves estaban en mantenimiento... todas las naves.

"Lo siento, señor. Pero Bulma las mejoró y no sabemos cómo funciona el generador" un científico temblaba de miedo.

"¡Maldita sea!" **_"Estúpidos científicos... es obvio que necesitamos a esa mujer de regreso"_** dio un pequeño suspiro "¿No queda alguna nave?" estaba intentando controlar su enfado.

"Solo la nave de la señorita Bulma, es una nave muy veloz... la más veloz de las naves". Vegeta fue directo a esa nave, subió y comenzó a tocar los botones. Luego de una hora logró despegar.

Una semana después, la boda estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, pero por ser saiyajins, debían hacer algo antes de la boda… una especie de ritual. Todos los que creían que Goku no se merecía a Milk, lo enfrentarían en combate. Goku estaba esperando a que llegaran a retarlo. El encuentro sería en la parte de afuera de la iglesia. El público esperaba impaciente para ver quién se atrevería. Todos sabían lo poderoso que era Goku y dudaban que alguien lo venciera, a excepción del príncipe Vegeta. Varios saiyajins lo retaron, poco a poco se fue formando una fila para retar a Goku.

Goku se impacientó. "¡Suficiente de filas! Pelearé contra todos…" dijo demostrando su confianza.

Milk sonrió. "Ese es mi Kakarotto… quiero decir, mi Goku" dijo a Bulma.

Todos se abalanzaron contra Goku, quien los recibió a todos expulsando un poco su ki. Muchos fueron lanzados contra la pared. Los que lograron resistir esa fuerza lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, pero ninguno fue un oponente digno. Goku derrotó a 12 guerreros en menos de 5minutos dejándolos a todos inconcientes. Levantó la mirada hacia Milk le mandó una sonrisa.

Raditz miró a Bulma. Se preguntaba cuántos guerreros estarían dispuestos a pelear por ella… pero de algo estaba seguro, Yamcha no podría ganar esa batalla… "Estoy seguro de que la fila sería 3 veces más larga si fuera Bulma la que se casara…". Bardock asintió y fue con Goku. "Es hora, hijo. Ahora toca el ritual de los terrícolas…" Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la iglesia; Raditz los siguió.

Goku estaba muy nervioso. Bardock se percató del nerviosismo de su hijo "Tranquilo, Kakarotto"

"Es fácil decirlo." Goku estaba intentando acomodarse la corbata.

Raditz lo miraba de reojo "Eres un inútil, ni si quiera puedes hacerle un nudo a esa cosa… ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que te casarías..."

Bardock sintió algo extraño al ver a su hijo menor "Por cierto¿Quién eligió el color del traje?"

"Milk y Bulma, ellas dijeron que el blanco se me miraba muy bien..." Goku se estaba comenzando a calmar.

Pikoro entró al vestidor "¿Ya estás listo? Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, será mejor..."

Goku se puso de pie "¿Qué pasa, Pikoro?.¿Te estas retractando?". Pikoro se sonrojó y se dirigió al altar.

Era de noche, habían mariposas por todas partes, el vestido de la novia era hermoso. Aunque el único 'detalle' que no estaba bien era que Pikoro era quien los estaba casando. Se miraba muy gracioso vestido como un padre. Los saiyajins no hacían así las ceremonias, pero por estar en la Tierra Goku había aceptado hacer la boda de la manera terrícola.

Bardock tenía en sus brazos a un bebé de un año y tres meses. Raditz estaba tan aburrido.

Todos los amigos de Goku estaban presentes, menos Yamcha. Bulma seguía en shock, ella conocía a Goku desde hace tanto y nunca lo imaginó capaz de... "Sigo sin creerlo..." dijo suavemente.

Raditz se acercó al oído de Bulma "Recuerda que él es un saiyajin, y así es como hacemos las cosas..."

La boda comenzó y Goku entró y subió al altar. Bulma estaba sorprendida, él se miraba tan bien... ahora que lo pensaba, Goku había crecido mucho. Si tan solo ella hubiese sido más rápida que Milk... ¿¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!? **_"Definitivamente las bodas me afectan sentimentalmente"_**

Luego de la boda hubo una gran fiesta. Bulma conoció al hijo de Goku, Gohan. ¡Era como ver a Goku en pequeño! Muchos saiyajins intentaron bailar con Bulma, pero ella no estaba interesada.

"Bulma... ¿te gustaría bailar?". Bulma se sorprendió que Raditz se lo pidiera, generalmente él no se mezclaba en estas cosas. Raditz no había perdido el toque de frialdad de los saiyajins… sin embargo si había cambiado un poco.

"Está bien..." ella lo consideraba como un hermano, así que no le molestaba bailar con él. Raditz estaba sonrojado. Ambos bailaban lentamente, pero la mente de Bulma estaba con alguien más... Vegeta. ¿Cómo estaría sin ella? De seguro estaba teniendo más paz.

Una nave aterrizó cerca de la capital del Oeste. A Vegeta le llegaron varios recuerdos al ver Corporación Cápsula "Ahora veamos. ¿En dónde estarán esos dos?" encontró el ki de Goku y se dirigió al lugar, aunque se le hizo extraño que una gran cantidad de saiyajins estuvieran ahí.

Vegeta aterrizó a buena distancia del lugar. Buscó a Bulma con la mirada, cuando la encontró, sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. El verla bailar con ese saiyajin hacía que sintiera algo en su interior. Se parecía al sentimiento de no querer compartir sus técnicas y su comida... pero este sentimiento era más fuerte y no podía controlarlo.

La música terminó y los novios se despidieron. Goku llevaba a su hijo en los brazos mientras que Milk tiraba el ramo de flores. Todas las mujeres, terrícolas y saiyajins, estaban listas. El ramo calló directamente en las manos de Bulma.

"Esto no me lo esperaba..." se sonrojó al pensar en una boda entre Yamcha y ella, pero luego, el rostro de Yamcha se transformó en el rostro de Vegeta.

"Bulma¿quieres que te acompañe?" Raditz se sintió observado, volteó a ver, pero no había nadie.

"Si... gracias" Ambos volaron en silencio. Al llegar a la corporación Bulma no sabía qué decirle "¿Quieres pasar?" preguntó por educación.

Raditz se sonrojó "Si, me encantaría..." pero al ver el hacia la ventana, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda "Pero tengo que regresar al centro. Nos veremos luego" despegó rápidamente.

Bulma entró a su casa, era raro que todo estuviera oscuro. Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

"Hola... ¿te divertiste?" sonaba con mucha ironía.

"**_Esa voz..." _**se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Vegeta. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, Bulma encendió la luz sin perder el contacto visual. En ese instante se sorprendió al ver el atuendo que estaba usando, era una camisa de de manga larga de color azul. Y unos pantalones negros bien a su medida… Bulma se encontró a si misma viendo la parte inferior de Vegeta… un poco más debajo de la cintura. Luego regresó a la realidad, sin embargo estaba un poco acalorada "Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó algo nerviosa.

Vegeta se le acercó lentamente "Nada en especial... solo conociendo lugares interesantes..."

"Ya veo... y, por cierto, si me divertí." sintió como era acorralada. "¿Cómo conseguiste esa ropa? Dudo mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de ir de compras" dijo para molestarlo un poco. Era sorprendente cómo, con tan solo verlo, algo en ella se despertara.

Vegeta sonrió levemente "Tu madre me la dio… al parecer cree que soy tu nuevo novio… ya que ese insecto se está divirtiendo solo…" se lo dijo al oído.

"En tus sueños Vegeta" no le gustaba que Vegeta dijera cosas de Yamcha, pero algo en su interior le decía que Vegeta sabía algo de Yamcha que ella ignoraba "Ahora si me disculpas…" intentó alejarse, pero Vegeta la detuvo.

"Es hora de que regreses a mi planeta… ya te divertiste suficiente…" Vegeta podía oler el cabello perfumado de Bulma. Bulma sintió que una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo "Está bien, regresaré en dos días"

"Aquí mando yo y te digo que regresaremos mañana" cruzó los brazos.

"Pero este es mi planeta y tengo que despedirme de Goku y Raditz" notó la pequeña reacción que hubo en Vegeta al decir el nombre de Radtiz.

"Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor, Bulma. Nos iremos en dos días, PERO al regresar me harás un cuarto especial para entrenar. ¿trato?" le extendió la mano.

Bulma le sonrió "Trato" al estrechar la mano, ambos sintieron como si electricidad recorriera sus espaldas. Vegeta la soltó como si estuviera tocando fuego y salió por la ventana.

Dos día después, Bulma no encontraba a Vegeta en ninguna parte, no estaba en el centro de entrenamiento, no había ido a buscar a Goku, no estaba en la corporación... ¡no estaba en ninguna parte! Se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezos "¿En dónde estará ese cabeza hueca?"

"¿Siempre hablas sola?" una voz con tono de burla sonó en la copa del árbol.

"¡Vegeta!" se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo, nunca esperó encontrarlo sobre un árbol.

Vegeta bajó del árbol "¿Lista?" la miró atentamente. Llevaba una falda muy pequeña y una blusa roja escotada. Sonrió ante la vista que tenía. Esa mujer era realmente bella.

"Si... compré varias cosas..." se tropezó al ponerse de pie, pero Vegeta evitó la caída.

Bulma cayó en los brazos de Vegeta, lo miró a los ojos "Gracias..." no pudo apartarle la mirada, Vegeta era como un imán. Era guapo y fuerte, pero su actitud era lo que lo único que no estaba acorde, sin embargo, lo que más debía aceptar que eso era lo que más le atraía de él. El rostro de Bulma se acercaba lentamente al de Vegeta, cuando conectó sus labios con los del Príncipe de los Saiyajins sintió como si realmente hubiera una conexión entre ellos. Era un beso dulce. Bulma estaba sorprendida de que Vegeta le hubiese respondido el beso. Por instinto Bulma rodeó el cuello de Vegeta con sus brazos y él le rodeó la cintura. La empujó contra el árbol y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Si en ese momento hubieran estado en un cuarto, Vegeta ya la habría hecho suya. Con los minutos el beso se volvía más apasionado ¡Era increíble! Ni siquiera Yamcha había logrado ese efecto en ella.

El recuerdo de Yamcha cruzó su mente y rompió el beso "Lo siento, Vegeta. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Yamcha". Vegeta la miró maliciosamente **_"Si supieras lo que ha estado haciendo el estúpido de tu novio..."_**

Bulma se alejó de Vegeta "Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "No importa, no me afecta. Es hora de irnos" dijo algo molesto.

Ambos subieron a sus propias naves. Durante el viaje Bulma no dejó de pensar en el beso. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos "Llegaremos en cinco minutos... prepárate" le informó Vegeta.

Al bajar de sus naves, Vegeta fue recibido por una gran cantidad de mujeres. Todas lo rodeaban e intentaban besar, Nappa se le acercó "Me tomé la libertad de avisarles a las mujeres que ya estaba interesado en dar un heredero..."

"¡Eres un estúpido, Nappa!" Vegeta buscó disimuladamente a Bulma con la mirada. Ella lo miraba desde lejos, los celos la invadían **_"¿Quién se cree que es? Después de besarme ya se cree un experto en esto ¡Es un tonto!... ¿Acaso estoy celosa? Jaja. No, eso sería una locura… Talvez si fueron ciertos los rumores después de todo…"_** Bulma se dirigió al castillo, dejando a Vegeta solo con todas las saiyajins.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?.Ya la cosa ya está candente entre Vegeta y Bulma¿no creen?. Espero sus reviews... y no se preocupen., en el próximo capítulo ya elimino a Yamcha del mapa... por un rato. jeje! 


	9. Revelaciones

Ya volví y les traigo el Noveno capítulo. ¿Se recuerdan que Frezzer tomó unos cabellos de Trunks al principio de la fiction? Bueno, pues aquí van a leer porqué lo hizo.

**UNION DESTINADA**

**9.****Revelaciones**

En las semanas siguientes Bulma evitó a Vegeta de cualquier modo, seguía enojada porque él la había ignorado al estar rodeado de mujeres. A pesar de todo, algún encuentro entre ellos era inevitable, Bulma estaba modificando la calefacción, cuando Vegeta entró al cuarto "¿Por qué me evitas?" preguntó de inmediato.

"No te evito. Tan solo no he tenido ganas de hablar con nadie" la voz de Bulma sonaba muy calmada.

"Mientes. Te he visto hablar por el comunicador del recibidor con Kakarotto y Raditz. Lo preguntaré por última vez¿Por qué me evitas?" la voz de Vegeta sonaba amenazante

"Simplemente porque no sé qué hacer... ¿cómo debo actuar luego de que te besé? Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice, traicioné a Yamcha..." guardó las herramientas que estaba usando. Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, es decir, Yamcha la había traicionado y ella aún no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez necesitaba un 'empujón'. "¿Qué pasaría si yo supiera algo que ese insecto hizo? Por ejemplo... ¿engañarte?" sonrió con malicia

"Ni intentes hacer que dude de Yamcha. Él me ama..." dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes dos no son _'novios oficiales'_ y, en lo que a mí respecta, él puede hacer lo que quiera..."

"¡No digas eso!" la mano de Bulma golpeó la mejilla de Vegeta "Lo siento, pero te lo merecías. No tienes el derecho de decir eso... tú hiciste lo mismo hace poco, luego de besarme, no me hablaste y lo primero que haces, cuando regresamos a tu planeta, es ignorarme por varias saiyajins... así que antes de hablar de otros¡mírate en un espejo!"

El golpe no le había dolido, pero las palabras lo pusieron a pensar "¿Por qué te afectó que varias mujeres me rodearan?"

"Porque..." se sonrojó levemente "No tengo porqué darte explicaciones..."

Vegeta la cargó como si fuera un saco y la colocó sobre su hombro "Lo que digas. Ahora te llevaré con tu '_novio'_, para que mires que yo no miento"

Bulma se la pasó gritando en todo el trayecto. Entraron a un bar muy exótico, en ese lugar se encontraban saiyajins de todas las clases, pero nunca de la realeza...aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Vegeta bajó a Bulma y señaló una esquina "Esperaremos ahí. Luego verás cómo tu _'novio'_ te es _'leal'..._" el sarcasmo en su voz era muy obvio.

Luego de esperar varias horas, Bulma estaba cansada "Vegeta... Yamcha no vendrá, mejor nos vamos..." sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver a Yamcha entrar con tres mujeres.

"Me quiero ir..." Bulma se puso de pie, pero Vegeta le agarró la mano "Si le sigues el juego te creerá una tonta, no es que no lo seas, pero es mejor dejar las cosas en claro."

Bulma estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Vegeta fuese tan 'amable' "Eso es cierto, pero... él y yo nunca llegamos a ser novios... es decir que tanto él como yo tenemos derecho a ver a otras personas... aún así me duele el que no me haya dicho nada"

Vegeta elevó una ceja "Los terrícolas y sus cursilerías. Al menos ya sabes que yo no mentí con esto y es mejor que no creas que lo hago por alguna _'razón' _en especial, lo hice porque los hombres deben ser leales a todo"

"Puedes estar seguro de eso... Vamos, regresemos al castillo" mientras que salían del bar, Yamcha reconoció a Bulma y a Vegeta _**"No puede ser... Bulma..."**_

Yamcha siguió a Bulma y la detuvo "¡Bulma!". Se detuvo, pero Vegeta siguió caminando. Yamcha le agarró el brazo a Bulma "¿Qué haces, Bulma?"

Sintió el olor a licor que Yamcha emanaba "Caminando..." dijo con ironía

"No me refiero a eso¿qué haces con él? Él ha destruido planetas, imperios... destruyó la vida que teníamos en la Tierra..."

"¡Él no lo hizo! Él destruyó planetas, imperios, pero no destruyó mi vida... él no es como todos dicen, es gracioso, comprensible y..." luego reconoció lo que estaba haciendo, estaba defendiendo al más despiadado de todos los saiyajins... ¿y por qué?.¿A caso sentía algo por él?

"Bulma... sé que nosotros nunca dijimos que no podíamos ver a otros, pero... ¿por qué tenías que elegirlo a él?" su voz no sonaba con celos, sonaba con enojo.

"Yamcha¿qué no es obvio? Lo nuestro se acabó… la verdad es que nunca hubo algo tan fuerte como para luchar por nuestra relación…"

"¿Estás loca, Bulma? Yo te quiero demasiado…" talvez era vanidad, pero realmente no la quería dejar ir. Se miraría como el perdedor que no pudo mantener a Bulma Brief.

Luego el recuerdo de su deseo regresó a Bulma "Te confieso que yo le pedí un deseo a Shen-Long… era poder encontrar a mi príncipe… hubo un tiempo en el que creí que eras tú, pero ahora no lo creo" dijo algo molesta por la desilusión.

Ahora el enojo de Yamcha ya era obvio "¡Claro… porqué no lo vi antes! Yo no soy tu príncipe, él único que puede serlo es el que lleva ese título… y ¿quién lo lleva? Sólo el presumido de Vegeta. Se cumplió un poco tarde tu deseo, Bulma." Su voz comenzaba a sonar algo fría.

"No lo había pensado de esa manera…" Ahora que lo razonaba, Yamcha tenía un buen punto. El único príncipe que había por esos rumbos era Vegeta… y ella había pedido un príncipe… ¿Acaso Shen-Long se había tomado muy literal el deseo…?.¡Shen-Long era un idiota… y se tardaba mucho en cumplir deseos!

"Tienes razón, Bulma. Nuestro amor se acabó, por mi quédate con él. Desde hace tiempo me imaginé que esto podría pasar, por eso estuve yendo a los bares… bebí mucho ron para sacarte de mi mente…"

"Di lo que quieras Yamcha. Entre tú y yo ya no hay nada… creo que ni amistad. Por mi búscate a otra" era obvio que ambos decían las cosas sin importarles nada. Ya no había nada que salvar entre ellos...

"Sinceramente, la relación se cancela. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, me verás con alguien mejor…" la discusión poco a poco se salía de control. "Ahora ando con varias chicas que son mejores"

Bulma tomó eso como un desafío… "Cuando me vuelvas a ver, yo estaré con el saiyajin más poderoso de todos… ¡mejor que cualquiera!"

"Di lo que quieras, Bulma, pero sabes muy bien que aunque tengas otro hombre nunca olvidarás mi nombre"

"Tu nombre ya no significa nada, Yamcha. Para mi que estás celoso de que alguien más me pueda hacer feliz. Eso lastima el ego que tienes, aunque eso es lo de menos. Por mi, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, que tu vida y la mía ya no están unidas. Encontraré a alguien superior a ti, y créeme que eso no será difícil" Bulma se dio la vuelta y decidió regresar al castillo… aunque era mejor que caminara por un poco más de tiempo para calmar su enojo… aunque volar tampoco era una mala idea.

"¡Haz lo que quieras Bulma!" Yamcha se dio la vuelta para regresar al bar… después de todo, tenía a unas 'hermosas damas' esperando por él.

Era muy tarde para que una mujer estuviera sola por las calles, pero logró llegar al castillo volando. Estaba devastada, acababa de 'terminar' con cualquier oportunidad de tener una familia con el príncipe de su deseo. Ella y Yamcha habían sido 'novios no oficiales' desde su adolescencia y ella se arriesgaba para tener 'algo' con Vegeta. La discusión que acababa de tener nunca se la imaginó, siempre pensó que si ambos terminaban sería de una forma comprensible.

Al entrar al recibidor notó que alguien estaba en un sillón "¿Cómo te fue?" la figura se puso de pie y se le acercó. La pregunta era más por pura curiosidad que por preocupación.

Bulma se recostó en la pared "Me fue bien. Pero tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía..."

Vegeta abrió la ventana y miró a todas direcciones "No hay nadie y tampoco siento algún ki."

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí..." dijo sonrojada

"¿Preocuparme? Creo que me mal entiendes, no puedo dejar que alguien entre a mi castillo y tome a algún rehén mientras que yo estoy aquí, sería una vergüenza; y estaba esperándote porque no hay nada de comer..." dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

"Eres un... ¡Pues si tienes hambre, haz tu propia comida!" subió a su alcoba y azotó la puerta _**"Es un insolente..."**_

Era ya media noche cuando Bulma escuchó unos extraños ruidos en los pasillos, salió de su cuarto y fue a despertar a Vegeta, pero alguien se lo impidió "¿Que tal, Bulma?", era una voz muy agraciada y varonil, pero había algo en esa forma de hablar que hizo que Bulma se quedara fría del miedo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú debes morir en este momento..." una luz salió de la mano del atacante.

Un grito hizo que Vegeta se despertara de golpe "Bulma..." se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió en busca del ki de Bulma. Al llegar al lugar encontró a un viejo enemigo "Zarbon..." buscó a Bulma con la mirada y la encontró inconsciente "¿¡¿Qué le has hecho?!?"

"¿Por qué tan alterado, Vegeta?" se burló al notar la mirada de preocupación en Vegeta

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? Se supone que Frezzer tiene prohibido venir a este lugar..."

"FREZZER lo tiene prohibido, yo no..." levantó a Bulma por el cabello "¿La quieres?"

"Suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto." estaba comenzando a enojarse. Él no debía alterarse por algo tan 'simple' como eso, pero al verla en peligro estaba perdiendo el control.

"En eso te equivocas, Vegeta. Esto la involucra a ella..." la arrojó hacia Vegeta "Esto es una advertencia. Si la _'aprecias' _es mejor que te alejes de ella..." y desapareció entre las sombras. Vegeta estaba muy preocupado por Bulma, como para crear una batalla entre él y Zarbon.

"Me las pagarás..." llevó a Bulma al tanque de recuperación. Luego de tres horas, Bulma despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza "... ¿En dónde estoy?"

"En mi cuarto" era la voz más obstinada que Bulma conocía

Bulma se sentó lentamente "¿Por qué estoy en...?.¿¡¿Tu cuarto?!?" notó que estaba usando ropa que no era suya y se cubrió con las sábanas "¿Por qué estoy aquí y quién me cambió?"

Vegeta rió suavemente "Estás aquí porque es el lugar más seguro y yo te cambié¿alguna otra pregunta?"

"¿¡¿Tú me cambiaste?!?" esta vez estaba totalmente sonrojada

"Si y no te preocupes, no había algo que me tentara..." cruzó los brazos

"¡Eres un...!" le arrojó una almohada, pero Vegeta la logró esquivar "Tranquilízate, Bulma. No te cambié yo, las enfermeras lo hicieron.¿feliz?" se sonrojó un poco _**"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no hubiera sido malo cambiarla yo mismo... ¿¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?!?"**_

"¿Quién era el que me atacó y porqué lo hizo?" lo miró con algo de miedo al esperar la respuesta.

Vegeta frunció el ceño "Ese era un sirviente de Frezzer, su nombre es Zarbon... creí que me quería a mí, pero te quería a ti. No sé para qué. Dijo que..." no sabía porqué el decir lo último le provocaba algo de temor

"¿Qué cosa?" ella tenía un vago recuerdo de todo, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

Lo intentó decir con indiferencia y funcionó "Dijo que debíamos alejarnos. No entiendo el motivo de esa advertencia..." se dirigió a la puerta "Pero aquí se juega con mis reglas y no haré caso a una advertencia de alguien tan inferior como él."

--------------

En una nave fuera del alcance de un radar, estaba Frezzer esperando las noticias de Zarbon. Dodoria entró al cuartel "Señor, no entiendo porqué mandó a Zarbon en mi lugar. Si yo hubiese ido, ella ya estaría muerta..."

Frezzer sonrió maliciosamente "Él sabe cómo hacer que Vegeta pase un mal rato, además ella morirá de cualquier forma"

El comunicador se encendió y Zarbon apareció en el monitor "Amo Frezzer, Vegeta acaba de llevarse el susto de su vida. Usted tenía razón, algo se está creando entre ellos, pero¿está seguro de que ella es...?"

"¿Me estas cuestionando, Zarbon?" preguntó Frezzer, que al mismo tiempo golpeó el piso de la nave con su cola, creando una rajadura en el piso.

"No señor. Le aseguro que ella morirá antes de que el bebé sea engendrado..." el comunicador se apagó y los recuerdos del rey Vegeta y del 'guerrero de cabello púrpura' pasó por la mente de Frezzer _**"Me las pagará por haberme humillado de esa manera; ese guerrero no nacerá... de eso me aseguraré."**_

**_-------------_**

Después del ataque, Bulma no hacía nada sin un guardia, Turles. Él y Goku eran casi iguales, lo que los diferenciaba era la actitud. Bulma había aumentado la vigilancia del castillo, a pesar que llevaban meses sin señales de Zarbon, también había remodelado varios lugares, incluso prohibió el paso a los jardines reales para hacer una piscina. Turles estaba comenzando a cansarse de seguirla a todas partes, pero Vegeta le había prohibido alejarse de ella.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, así que Turles y Nappa estaban entrenando con Vegeta. Era un entrenamiento muy fácil para el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero una presencia lo distrajo; al reconocer el ki decidió parar el entrenamiento "Seguiremos mañana..."

"Claro señor" Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones para tomar una ducha.

Vegeta se dirigió a un balcón "¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"

"Nada, tan solo no podía seguir durmiendo..." dijo con una leve sonrisa

"_**Se ve muy hermosa al despertar..." **_cruzó los brazos "Se supone que no puedes salir de tu cuarto, a menos que Turles te pueda acompañar"

"Pues que yo sepa, Turles no me manda" se dio la vuelta "Iré a hacer el desayuno... ¿te interesa?"

Vegeta la siguió despacio "Él no te manda, pero yo si. Y yo te ordeno que no puedes salir sin guardia¿entiendes?"

Ok, la paciencia de Bulma se agotó "¡Tú eres el último que podría darme órdenes! Yo hago lo que quiera"

Vegeta se sorprendió al reconocer el carácter fuerte que poseía Bulma. Ella era como las saiyajins, incluso tenía más agallas y orgullo que muchas, y además era muy atractiva. Muchos darían lo que fuera por tenerla tan solo una noche y aquí estaba él, la tenía a su merced, pero algo evitaba que se propasara con ella. "De igual manera no quiero que salgas del castillo."

Días después, Bulma se sintió observada por alguien en su cuarto, así que decidió despertar a Vegeta, aunque tuvo que enfrentar su temor de cruzar el pasillo en donde había sido atacada.

"Vegeta... despierta" movió el hombro de Vegeta suavemente, pero no obtuvo resultados

"_**Es igual a Goku... duermen como una roca" **_se acostó al lado de Vegeta _**"En la mañana le explicaré porqué estoy aquí..."**_ pero sintió la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella

"¿Qué haces aquí?" por alguna razón no le molestaba tenerla a su lado

"No podía dormir, sentía que me miraban..." dijo, acercándose más a Vegeta.

"No siento ningún ki... vuelve a tu cuarto" sus brazos querían enlazar a Bulma, pero su orgullo lo detenía.

"No, me siento más segura aquí..."

"Tienes idea de qué va a pensar mi padre si te ve salir de aquí"

"Tu padre nunca está aquí... te prometo que saldré sin que nadie me mire y te recuerdo que _'no hay nada que dé tentación'_¿cierto?" dijo con una sonrisa

Dio un pequeño resoplido "Está bien... Pero si te quedarás en este cuarto, tendrás que quedarte en otra cama…"

"Pues yo solo veo esta"

"Te iré a traer otra cama..." dijo mientras se comenzaba a sentar.

"Pues yo no veo nada de malo en que durmamos en la misma cama… podría ser divertido" ambos se vieron directo a los ojos. No podían creer lo que ella acababa de decir. _**"Excelente Bulma, ahora él creerá que ya eres de su propiedad…"**_ intentó arreglar lo que acababa de decir "No era lo que quería…" no pudo terminar la frase ya que Vegeta la había callado con un beso muy salvaje. _**"Oh Dios… esto mejor que la última vez…"**_

Poco a poco Vegeta se colocaba sobre ella. Bulma no tenía intenciones de detenerlo. Realmente necesitaba contacto físico y Vegeta era tan apuesto que dudaba que hubiera alguien que le negara una noche. Bulma comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, ya que no llevaba camisa. Vegeta no podía resistir las ganas de hacerla suya. Sería algo para recordar…

Ambos estaban envueltos en una oleada de pasión desenfrenada, pero fue Vegeta quien la detuvo. El recuerdo de la advertencia de Zarbon había arruinado el mejor momento de la noche. Tomó las manos de Bulma y las apartó de su pantalón.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bulma estaba realmente decepcionada de que Vegeta hubiera parado eso. Siempre creyó que ella sería quien detuviera algún contacto sexual con él, si es que algún día pasaba.

"No… no quiero" había decidido usar esa frase en lugar de _'no puedo'_

Debía admitir que estaba algo dolida, pero era de esperarse; Vegeta era un príncipe con el orgullo más alto del Universo, y ella era una persona común… extremadamente rica, bella, sensual, inteligente y con el orgullo del tamaño del Universo… bueno, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no entendía porqué se estaban deteniendo. "¿Por qué?" preguntó sin pensar.

"Uno nunca pregunta porqué no quiere hacer algo… simplemente no quiere y ya." Se puso de pie "Iré a traer otra cama" salió de la habitación y necesitaba todo el autocontrol que tenía para no regresar a la habitación y hacerla suya en ese momento.

Bulma seguía mirando al techo cuando Vegeta regresó. Ya no le daba importancia a lo que había pasado, de hecho, había decidido actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado eso. Vegeta puso la cama algo alejada y la miró fijamente "Listo" dijo simplemente.

Se puso de pie y, sin mirarlo, se acostó "Gracias" se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Vegeta se quedó despierto por varios minutos. Se maldecía a sí mismo por quere proteger a esa mujer, pero era algo que no controlaba. Luego de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió que ya no se dejaría llevar por los instintos y quedó profundamente dormido. Los días pasaron y Bulma se había acostumbrado a dormir en la habitación con Vegeta.

Un mes después, Vegeta había despertado muy temprano y se había dirigido a entrenar. Lo que tenía planeado para hoy era muy peligroso y si Bulma lo averiguaba se lo reclamaría por un buen tiempo. Además tenía un asunto pendiente con cierto alienígena.

Los sonidos de explosiones despertaron a Bulma "¡Vegeta, nos atacan!.¿Vegeta...?" era extraño que Vegeta no estuviera en el cuarto, así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Las explosiones se intensificaban con cada paso que daba. De repente las explosiones se detuvieron y ella tuvo el valor de entrar al cuarto. En el interior estaba Vegeta en un charco de sangre "¡Vegeta!" corrió a su lado y se hincó para abrazarlo "¡Turles, Nappa vengan!" Los dos saiyajins entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena...

Vegeta había pasado varios días en el tanque de recuperación. Bulma no se había apartado del lugar, estaba preocupada por él, pero estaba furiosa por lo imprudente que Vegeta podía llegar a ser.

Cuando Vegeta despertó ya no le dirigía la palabra a Bulma. Ella le había salvado la vida y aún así no le hablaba, incluso Vegeta ya no dormía en el castillo. Bulma estaba decidida a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió despertarse temprano para lograr interceptar a Vegeta durante su entrenamiento.

Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento por el cansancio, la puerta se abrió y una voz femenina sonó a su espalda "¿Qué haces?". Se sentía muy bien escucharla de nuevo, pero necesitaban alejarse, por ahora "Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia" dijo aún dándole la espalda.

"¡Eres un estúpido! Me he preocupado por ti como nadie lo ha hecho. Te salvé la vida ese día..."

"¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!" se dio la vuelta y la miró fríamente "¡Me estás haciendo débil!"

"¿Que yo qué?" esta vez si estaba confundida "¿Te hago débil? Pues no te he hecho nada..."

"¿¡¿Que no lo ves?!? Tú me has vuelto más blando¡Te has vuelto mi debilidad!" estaba algo exaltado para razonar lo que decía.

"Está bien. Pues si te soy una molestia me iré..." salió del cuarto y azotó la puerta.

Vegeta estaba enojado consigo mismo, por haber perdido el control _**"Eres un tonto... ella no tiene toda la culpa de tus debilidades..."**_

Habían pasado varias horas desde la discusión con Vegeta. Bulma estaba sentada en el laboratorio general "Hola..."

Se sorprendió mucho a ver quién era "Hola Yamcha…"

Yamcha agachó la mirada y se sentó cerca de ella. "Yo… yo… lo siento" dijo suavemente, luego subió la mirada "Muchas cosas que dije aquel día no eran ciertas… no recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que dije, pero quiero que sepas que me siento terrible" sus ojos realmente mostraban arrepentimiento "También quiero que sepas que tú eres la única mujer con la que yo me casaría… lamento haberte sido infiel, pero sentí que perdía ante Vegeta y… y encontré diversión mientras que tu no estabas… lo siento"

"Yamcha…" no sabía qué decirle. La pelea que tuvieron hace un mes había borrado cualquier sentimiento que tuvo por él. "Parte de esto fue mi culpa. Si no le hubiera puesto tanto interés por agradarle a Vegeta y si no hubiera ido a la Tierra sin avisarte, talvez seguiríamos juntos…"

"Yo aún te amo, Bulma" le tomó las manos "Y siempre lo haré, decidas lo que decidas"

No sabía qué decirle "Yo… te quiero mucho, Yamcha." Fue lo único que pudo decirle ya que el amor hacia él era algo que ella ya había perdido.

Yamcha la miró por varios instantes antes de hablar. "Cambiemos de tema" se sentó más cómodo "¿Te pasa algo? Si quieres, podemos hablar" ya había notado algo raro en su mirada.

"Vegeta es un idiota" dijo simplemente "Me culpa de haberlo vuelto suave, me culpa de ser su debilidad... ¡Es un estúpido! Lo soporto solamente porque me parece apuesto". Yamcha le sonrió "¡De qué sonríes!"

La verdad le encantaba que Bulma peleara con Vegeta, eso aumentaba la posibilidad de que regresaran, pero eso no se lo revelaría. "Por nada en especial, es que, me sorprende que te afecten los insultos que él te da. Al parecer te dolió que te culpara de algo¿no?". Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "Tal vez no solo te gusta... tal vez estás enamorada..." lo último lo dijo con cierto disgusto. Si eso era cierto, él mismo iría a romperle la cara a Vegeta… lo intentaría. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por Bulma.

"¿Cómo crees? Primero muerta antes de que me enamore de alguien tan despiadado, necio, insensible... valiente, guapo, orgulloso" se detuvo al pensar en todo lo que la atraía de él.

"Bulma, no me gusta la idea que estén juntos... y te prometo que si decides volver conmigo, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te seré fiel hasta el fin... por favor, vuelve conmigo"

Bulma estaba en shock al escuchar esas palabras. Siempre quiso que se las dijera, en ese entonces no hubiera dudado, pero ahora algo la hacía pensar dos veces... Vegeta. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal con él, y, a menos que estuviera segura que Vegeta no la podía amar, ella aceptaría la proposición de Yamcha. "Yamcha... no puedo."

"Entiendo, pero mi propuesta estará siempre en pie. Cuídate." le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó a los cuarteles de entrenamiento.

Había anochecido y Bulma no había regresado al castillo. Ella seguía enfadada, de eso no había duda, pero ya era hora de que regresara. Vegeta estaba comenzando a preocuparse _**"¿Por qué demora tanto? No es que me importe, pero... ¡A quién quieres engañar, CLARO que te importa y eso la puede llevar a la tumba...!" **_Se puso de pie "¡Suficiente! Si ella no quiere regresar ¡bien!". Luego de varios minutos salió en su búsqueda _**"Maldita bruja..."**_

Bulma intentaba perder a unos tipos que la seguían. Mientras más se acercaba al castillo más sujetos la seguían. Lo que debía hacer era encontrar el departamento de Yamcha. Si tan solo Goku estuviera en el planeta... "Nos volvemos a ver, Bulma" esa voz le heló la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el mismo atacante de aquella noche "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Nada muy difícil, tan solo te quiero muerta..." varios soldados la rodearon, no tenía escapatoria. Zarbon se le acercó lentamente "Es una lástima que Vegeta haya sido tan obstinado, de lo contrario esto no tuviera que pasar. Lo siento" la arrojó a través de la calle. Bulma estaba comenzando a sangrar. Zarbon sonrió al verla sufrir "¿Unas últimas palabras?"

"Vegeta..." dijo tosiendo

"Vegeta es el culpable de que estés en esta situación y a pesar de eso dices su nombre como tus _'últimas palabras'_... eres más tonta de lo que pensé. Muere". Un ataque golpeó la espalda de Zarbon, mandándolo por los aires.

"Es una lástima de que **tu **vayas a morir, Zarbon. Me parte el corazón." dijo Vegeta, que acababa de llegar.

"¿Morir yo? No me hagas reír. Un mono como tú nunca podrá ganarme" ante los ojos de todos, se transformó. Era obvio que su poder había aumentado, pero eso ya no le importaba a Vegeta; lo único que quería era alejar a Bulma de ese sapo.

La batalla duró algo de tiempo. Al principio fue reñida, pero Vegeta aumentó de poder en un instante y acabó con Zarbon, lo había hecho polvo… literalmente. "Eso fue por lo de la vez pasada..." luego acabó con el resto de los soldados.

Bulma se logró poner de pie "Vegeta... gracias"

Vegeta se acercó a cargarla "Ves lo que te pasa por rechazar que Turles te cuide. Tus heridas no son tan graves, pero aún así prefiero que estés en el tanque"

"Gracias." Murmuró antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Horas después, a las once de la noche, Bulma despertó en el cuarto de Vegeta. Notó que alguien estaba en el balcón "Vegeta..."

La figura se le acercó "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor..." se levantó de la cama "Regresaré a mi cuarto..."

"No tengo objeción en que te quedes aquí. Es lo mejor, aunque Zarbon esté muerto, Frezzer mandará más soldados..." se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto?" miraba el techo de la habitación

"No lo sé... Tú ni siquiera conoces a Frezzer. No entiendo porqué te quiere muerta"

"Tal vez se enamoró con tan solo verme en foto y ha decidido que si él no me tiene, entonces nadie me tendrá¿no crees?" lo miró con una gran sonrisa

Vegeta estalló en risa. Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía reír de esa manera "La verdad, lo dudo."

Bulma dudó antes de comentar algo, pero no quería ocultárselo. "Vegeta… ayer vi las cintas de seguridad de tu cuarto de entrenamiento… cuando te encontré casi muerto… te habías enfrentado a Zarbon¿cierto?"

Vegeta sonrió con malicia "No es bueno espiarme… muchos han muerto por haberlo hecho… pero si, esa vez luché con Zarbon y me derrotó, pero eso ya es historia"

Bulma tuvo que contenerse para no revelar el resto de lo que había visto en la cinta.

_Flasback:_

"_Vegeta… no sé porqué te molestas tanto. Ella morirá y tu seguirás viviendo…" _la voz de Zarbon sonaba fría.

Vegeta comenzó a incrementar su poder. _"Esa mujer me es muy útil, así que no dejaré que le hagas daño…"_

Zarbon le sonrió con pura maldad _"Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Eso prueba que el Gran Frezzer está en lo cierto, por lo tanto uno de ustedes dos deberá morir…"_

Vegeta se rió de ese comentario _"Eres un idiota. Yo no moriré ante ti, y no dejaré que la toques…" _

Zarbon se transformó en algo horroroso _"El plan era matarla a ella, ya que dará a luz a una gran amenaza para el Gran Frezzer, pero si tú estás dispuesto a defenderla… me temo que serás tu el que muera" _La batalla comenzó y fue algo muy salvaje. Vegeta fue golpeado sin piedad hasta dejarlo en un charco de su propia sangre. Aunque se defendió muy bien.

_Fin del flashback_

Bulma besó suavemente a Vegeta en la mejilla "Lo que importa es que te encuentras bien. Buenas Noches". Vegeta no dijo nada y se dirigió a su propia cama.

* * *

Bueno¿qué tal? Para quienes no entendieron porqué Frezzer quiere matar a Bulma, es porque ya descubrió que Bulma tendrá un hijo de Vegeta; con los cabellos que tomó de Trunks hizo pruebas y descubrió quíén era, el hijo del futuro de Vegeta y Bulma. 'tonces por eso es que la quiere muerta... por pura venganza. 


	10. El Arte de la Seducción

Jajaja! Yo sé que me tardé mucho… jajaja, lo siento, pero actualizo hoy porque no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo hasta como dentro de un mes… más o menos. Va, la cosa es que aquí está el capítulo y es lo que importa¿verdad?

Ah! Este capítulo contiene lemon… así que para los que son menores… bueno, ustedes ya saben… además no es uno tan descriptivo. No me gustan mucho los que son así… jeje. Bueno pues… los dejo para que lean.

**UNION DESTINADA**

10. **El Arte de la Seducción**

Vegeta despertó y al sentir que Bulma no estaba a su lado, sintió un miedo que no había sentido muchas veces. La buscó con su ki y la encontró en los jardines, en la piscina.

"¡Buenos Días, Vegeta!" nadó hacia la orilla y le mandó un beso.

Vegeta se sonrojó levemente "No comiences con tus cursilerías, mujer."

Bulma salió de la piscina, lo que hizo que Vegeta se pusiera totalmente rojo al verla con tan poca ropa "¿Qué pasa, principito? Se supone que no te doy tentación¿cierto?"

"¡No es por eso! Tan solo que hace algo de calor, es todo" salió rápidamente del lugar _**"¡Maldición!.¿Por qué rayos salí de ahí…? Pude haberme divertido con ella…"**_

Días después Vegeta recibió la noticia de que sería mandado hacia el planeta Kanassa, para detener unas rebeliones. "Bien por mi, así me alejaré de esta mujer y será un buen entrenamiento..."

"¡No creas que te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácil!" la voz sonó desde lejos.

Vegeta siguió el sonido de la voz "¿Cómo rayos escuchaste?"

"No es difícil escucharte, tienes una voz muy alta¿sabes?" dijo sonrojándose _**"Aunque es una voz muy varonil, sexy... Aquí vas otra vez, Bulma, pensando cosas que no debes"**_

"Pues me han dicho que es varonil... suave, _'sexy'_" sintió raro al usar la última palabra.

"¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?" intentó sonar lo más calmada del mundo, a pesar que los celos y nerviosismo se estaban apoderando de ella.

La miró con una pequeña sonrisa "Tu"

"¿Yo? Eso no es cierto, nunca te lo he dicho..." estaba sonrojada.

"Yo no miento, Bulma. Lo dijiste mientras dormías..." sonrió al mirar la reacción de Bulma.

"¡Pues... tan solo estaba diciendo incoherencias!"

"A mi me sonaba que las decías con mucha seriedad. Y además¿qué hacías soñando conmigo?" cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta "¿Qué clase de sueño era?.¿Alguna fantasía que quieres cumplir?" preguntó con picardía.

Bulma se ruborizó por completo "¡No digas tonterías! Tal vez tenía alguna pesadilla... ¡No lo sé!" intentó calmarse y decidió cambiar de tema "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Ahora. Solo debo ir a encontrar una buena nave..."

"Si quieres puedes usar la mía. Es más rápida que las demás..." dijo agachándose mientras buscaba la cápsula.

"Te urge que esté de regreso lo más rápido posible¿cierto?" se acercó lentamente a ella "¿Acaso se debe a esa fantasía que tienes conmigo?"

Bulma lo miró fijamente "No… es que…necesito que estés cerca... no me sentiré tranquila al estar sola."

Vegeta no sabía qué decir. Luego entendió lo que sucedía; ella necesitaba sentirse a salvo y él necesitaba protegerla. Después de varios minutos de estar en silencio, Bulma le dio la cápsula "Ten cuidado" le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta solo le sonrió "Lo haré... y trata de conseguir un pasatiempo distinto a soñar conmigo" salió tranquilamente.

Bulma se sonrojó y miró por la ventana cómo Vegeta se preparaba para irse. Vegeta la miró por varios segundos, antes de subir a su nave _**"Regresaré... y esta vez no escaparás de mí, mujer."**_

Bulma pidió que Turles y Yamcha la cuidaran. Yamcha no perdió la oportunidad de 'ganar terreno' con Bulma, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a Vegeta. Dos meses después, Vegeta regresó de su misión.

"¡Hola!.¿Cómo te fue?" Bulma estaba muy feliz de verlo de nuevo.

"No estoy de humor, mujer." se fue directo a su habitación. Esperaba tener paz por varias horas, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado al escuchar que tocaban la puerta "¡No estoy aquí! Si quieres hablarme espera hasta que regrese" dijo con ironía.

La puerta se abrió "Ja-ja. Muy gracioso. Adivina qué"

Vegeta la miró con enojo "Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, mujer. No-tengo-ánimos-de-hablar-contigo."

"Tienes el peor carácter del mundo¿sabías?"

"Me lo han dicho varias veces y nunca han vivido después de eso..." su voz sonaba con amenaza y burla.

"Está bien, capté la indirecta" se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta "Yamcha se ha quedado aquí desde que te fuiste y me preguntaba si se podía quedar todavía un poco más..."

"Lo que quieras, mujer." estaba muy cansado como para escuchar lo que Bulma le decía. Después de varias horas de descanso decidió hablar con Bulma, después de todo ella era la única en el castillo¿cierto?

Voces sonaban en el pasillo... "Me agrada que te quedes por un tiempo". Bulma hablaba con alguien, pero ¿con quién?.

"¿Segura que no se molestará?" Esa voz masculina le era muy familiar

"Estoy segura. Luego saldremos a pasear¿te parece, Yamcha?". Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre. Se supone que ellos dos ya no tenían ninguna relación¿cierto?, entonces¿por qué estaban juntos? y lo más importante ¿por qué le molestaba verlos juntos? Sin darse cuenta su ki comenzó a incrementarse con demasiada rapidez.

"¿Sabes, Bulma? Prefiero venir a verte en lugar de vivir aquí... ¿te molesta?" Yamcha ya había comenzado a sentir el incremento de poder en Vegeta. Lo más prudente era alejarse.

"Si eso es lo que quieres. Nos veremos después¿si?". Yamcha asintió y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Bulma decidió ir a descansar, pero se encontró a Vegeta en las gradas "No sabía que el insecto y tú habían vuelto... No sé porqué no me sorprende, supongo que los débiles necesitan estar juntos¿no?"

"¿De qué hablas? Cuando volviste te lo expliqué¿recuerdas?" siguió caminando y Vegeta la siguió "¿Crees que te estaba poniendo atención en ese momento? Pues no." Dijo molesto.

"Eres el colmo, Vegeta. Además, mis relaciones personales no son de tu incumbencia"

Le agarró el brazo "No me hables así, tienes suerte de que sea paciente contigo, de lo contrario..."

Ella se soltó bruscamente del agarre "¿De lo contrario qué?.¿Qué me harás?"

"No me retes, mujer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz." se dio la vuelta, prefería retirarse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

"¡Mírame a la cara!" se puso frente al Príncipe de los Saiyajins "Él y yo no estamos juntos. Él y Turles me cuidaron en tu ausencia, porque yo se los pedí, eso fue todo lo que pasó mientras que no estabas."

Vegeta se sintió relajado al escuchar eso. Los celos eran algo que él nunca había experimentado y que no sabía cómo controlar. "No necesitas darme explicaciones, como dijiste, _'no es de mi incumbencia'_" se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Bulma dio un suspiro de exasperación, pero luego reconoció la actitud que Vegeta acaba de mostrarle "Vegeta… estabas… ¿celoso?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Vegeta sintió que se ruborizaba lentamente "¡No digas tonterías Bulma! Celoso de ustedes… que tontería"

Bulma dio una leve risita y decidió cambiar el tema "Como digas, por cierto... Sigues cansado¿verdad?" dijo alegremente

"Un poco¿tienes algo en mente?" volteó un poco la cara para verla

"Si, ven. Es algo que siempre hago cuando estoy cansada" lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hacia los jardines. Al descifrar lo que Bulma planeaba, se sonrojó "No"

Bulma lo miró extrañado "¿No qué?"

"No me meteré en la piscina" dijo obstinado

"Te aseguro que es relajante... ahí están los vestidores... o ¿es que no puedes nadar?" ella sabía que a Vegeta no le gustaba que supusieran cosas sobre él.

"¡Claro que sé nadar!" dijo alterado "Bien, lo haré, PERO solo porque eres desesperante"

Se fue a los vestidores, al igual que Bulma. Cuando salió llevaba unos shorts con coronas dibujadas y una playera blanca.

"¡Como en los viejos tiempos!" dijo Bulma desde el agua. Vegeta se sonrojó al recordar su primera vez en una piscina, ambos estaban vestido igual que aquella vez

Bulma nadó hacia la orilla "Me encanta tu cola... se ve como un cinturón¿sabes?"

Vegeta sonrió al recordar la vez que Bulma le dijo eso hace mucho "Eres igual de ilusa"

"El mismo diálogo de aquél día¿no? Vamos, entra a la piscina" se sumergió

Vegeta se sentó en la orilla viendo hacia el techo. Bulma sacó su cabeza "¿Por qué no entras al agua?"

"No quiero" dijo tranquilamente

"Eres imposible..." le arrojó agua. Vegeta saltó a la piscina, haciendo que el agua salpicara a Bulma "¡Vegeta!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó algo confundido.

"¿Ves lo que hiciste? Me mojaste" dijo algo molesta.

Vegeta levantó una ceja "¿Y? Ya estabas mojada"

"Si, pero **yo** me había mojado." dijo saliendo de la piscina. Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por las incoherencias que había escuchado, pero luego notó el traje de baño de Bulma. Era muy pequeño, lo que hacía que las curvas de su cuerpo resaltan, su cabello mojado la hacía ver aún más hermosa... Bulma notó que Vegeta la observaba "¿Ves algo que te guste?"

"..." siguió contemplándola. Era muy hermosa. Era inteligente. Mezclando esas dos cosas la hacían una mujer completa, y se le sumaban su orgullo, era la 'saiyajin' perfecta. Lo único que le faltaba era la cola y ¡listo! sería toda una saiyajin, sería la Princesa de los Saiyajins...

Bulma volvió al interior de la piscina y se le acercó lentamente "¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?"

"Nada" dijo con algo de dificultad.

Bulma lo miró de abajo hacia arriba "Sabes… me preguntaba qué tan bien te mirabas con shorts y al parecer ya obtuve mi respuesta..." le sonrió seductoramente.

"¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"He visto a varios saiyajins con pantalones cortos, entrenando, pero tú te ves mejor que cualquiera de ellos" dijo acercándose

Al notar el acercamiento decidió retirarse; realmente no le gustaba que alguien más diera el 'primer paso' en los acercamientos de ese tipo "¿Sabes? Creo que ya estoy bastante relajado, me iré a mi habitación" intentó salir del agua pero Bulma se lo impidió "¿Qué pasa, Vegeta¿Crees no poder controlarte al tener a una verdadera mujer?"

"No lo sé, no he tenido la suerte de tener a una _'verdadera mujer' _" dijo dejándose llevar por el juego de Bulma, la verdad quería ver si sería capaz de seducirlo.

"¿Por qué no lo probamos...? Veamos cuánto autocontrol tiene el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins" su voz era muy sensual y Vegeta sabía que sucumbiría ante ella, pero eso no era un problema...

La tomó por la cintura "Intentemos cuánto te puedes contener al tener un verdadero hombre...". Los labios de Bulma se clavaron en los suyos. La lujuria estaba dominándolos por completo.

"Vamos a tu cuarto..." abrazó a Vegeta y él la cargó. Se besaron durante todo el trayecto hacia el cuarto que sería testigo de una pasión descontrolada. Bulma acariciaba el cabello de su príncipe mientras que él le quitaba el traje de baño, pero antes de terminar de quitárselo Bulma lo detuvo "No… mejor no, no por ahora"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar y sabía lo difícil que llegaría a ser tranquilizarse "Pero…"

"No es por ti… simplemente no creo que realmente seamos lo suficientemente maduros para hacer esto…"

"¿Maduros?" preguntó confundido "Somos adultos, no tenemos que entregarle cuentas a nadie… no hay nada que nos detenga"

"¿Qué pasaría si quedara embarazada?.¿Crees estar suficientemente maduro para ser padre?" preguntó sabiendo la respuesta a eso.

"¡Claro que si!" dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Bulma le dio la espalda. En el fondo no era eso lo que le preocupaba, la verdad era que temía que Vegeta tan solo la estuviera usando para su diversión y eso no lo permitiría. "No" dijo firmemente "Simplemente no tengo deseos de hacerlo contigo…"

"¿¡¿Qué?!?" eso si era algo sorprendente "Hace menos de diez minutos eras tú la que estaba seduciendo… ¡y ahora me sales con esto!"

"Pues…" no tenía ni la menor idea de qué responder.

"Olvídalo" dijo simplemente "Ya no me interesa. Ve a vestirte como se debe." Dijo cortante.

Bulma se molestó un poco _**"¿Que ya no le interesa? Entonces sí era solo por diversión… lo sabía. Alguien como Vegeta no sería capaz de sentir algo por otra persona a menos que fuera por sí mismo"**_ salió de la habitación y no regresó hasta por la noche, ya cuando Vegeta estaba dormido.

Luego de varias semanas de miradas cortantes y comentarios fríos, ambos estaban hartos de estar en ese estado. Ambos se deseaban mutuamente, pero Vegeta no se rebajaría a pedírselo de nuevo y Bulma no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que le habían quedado ganas de realmente haber tenido una 'noche apasionada' con él. Ambos habían estado haciendo cosas que provocara al otro a ceder y dar el primer paso, pero al final ambos se resistían de hacerlo.

Luego de casi un mes de frustración, cada uno maquinó su propio plan para seducir al otro. Bulma le provocaría celos con Yamcha y Vegeta le mostraría a Bulma de lo que se había perdido, usando su cuerpo para eso.

Ambos decidieron coincidentemente el mismo día para llevar a cabo su plan. Bulma llegó a la sala donde estaba Vegeta, quien llevaba una que usaba para su entrenamiento… la cual se le pegaba al cuerpo y le dejaba ver cada línea y músculo de este.

"Oh, Vegeta, no te había visto…" mintió, ya que no voltearlo a ver mientras estaba usando esa ropa sería un pecado.

"Yo tampoco" dijo simplemente, claro que algo en su actitud le llamó la atención "¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Dudo mucho que vayas a ver a alguien…"

"Pues… de hecho si, eso haré. Iré a pasear con Yamcha"

"_**¿¡¿Con ese idiota?!? Pero… ¡Ese es un maldito insecto!.¡Ese sujeto no te merece, maldita sea!"**_ sus pensamientos estaban que explotaban, pero su rostro mostró indiferencia "Suerte…" dijo mientras en su interior ardía en deseos de ir a matarlo.

Bulma le sonrió _**"¿Por qué no funcionó? Pensé que lo afectaría en algo, pero veo que no…"**_ antes de irse decidió hacer un último movimiento. Mientras fingía que buscaba algo en el sofá, donde Vegeta estaba sentado, pasó rozando su cuerpo con el de Vegeta…

Vegeta quiso emitir un leve gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Bulma tan cerca del suyo. Estaban tan juntos que con solo mover un dedo podía tocarla. Luego Bulma fingió caer sobre las piernas de Vegeta "Oops, lo siento" dijo con una voz baja.

Vegeta tuvo que contenerse para no besarla, tan solo se le acercó al oído "No hay de que…" dijo de una forma muy sensual. Puso su mano en la cintura de Bulma y la acarició levemente, provocando una leve onda de placer en ella "Tenías esto en tu blusa…" dijo entregándole un pétalo de flor.

"Gracias" dijo cerca de su rostro. Sus labios estaban casi tocándose, pero logró contenerse "Bueno, debo irme ya. No quiero dejar a mi hombre esperando…"

Cuando ella salió Vegeta se quedó varios minutos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar "¿Su hombre?" su ki estaba aumentando inconscientemente "¡MALDICION!"

Cuando Bulma regresó al palacio luego de varias horas y notó que había un fuerte olor a alcohol, y debía admitir que ella también había estado bebiendo un poco. "¿Vegeta?" preguntó con curiosidad mientras entraba a la sala.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" preguntó molesto.

Bulma se quedó asombrada al ver el cuerpo de Vegeta. Solo llevaba puesta una toalla ¡Su cuerpo era espectacular! Inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte inferior de la cintura de Vegeta… le hubiera gustado que la toalla se cayera, pero no sucedió "¿Has estado bebiendo?"

"Y si lo he hecho ¿qué? Mi vida no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Qué me dices de _tu cita con tu hombre_?" preguntó enojado "¿Él si te dio lo que querías?"

Bulma entonces notó que eran los celos de Vegeta los que estaban hablando "De hecho… no" decidió ponerle fin a la batalla que llevaba ya un mes "No lo tengo planeado hacer con alguien quien no me aprecie tanto como yo quiero…"

"…" Fingía estar algo ebrio, ya que los saiyajins necesitaban mucho alcohol para emborracharse, pero él apenas había bebido la misma cantidad que la de un terrícola.

"Yamcha me ama… me aprecia como toda mujer lo quisiera, pero yo no siento nada más por él que amistad…"

Vegeta sonrió, haberse hecho pasar por un borracho le había servido de algo "Me alegra… ¿y con quién te gustaría hacerlo?" dijo mientras se le acercaba.

"Con alguien que pueda protegerme de todos, alguien que me de placer extremo… alguien como…"

"Como yo" concluyó Vegeta. Al no obtener respuesta sonrió ya que sabía que esta vez había obtenido la victoria "Dime, Bulma… ¿tienes algo en mente para hacerme ahora?"

"Si… varias cosas" dijo comenzando a usar una voz sensual.

"Me alegra que lo dijeras… mis celos estaban comenzando a salirse de control…" comentó mientas le comenzaba a mordisquear la oreja "Solo quiero tocar tu cuerpo, imaginármelo desnudo me había estado volviendo loco… pero esta noche no me vas a negar, tu sabor es el que quiero probar"

Bulma emitió un leve gemido al sentir la excitación en Vegeta "Vegeta…" murmuró de una forma que volvió loco a Vegeta "Tienes razón, esto no es un pecado… esto es un privilegio"

Vegeta sonrió "Así es…" dijo como ronroneando "Esto será algo de lo que no te arrepentirás. Es hora Bulma…" dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el sillón.

Bulma simplemente se dejaba llevar, no quería interrumpirlo, pero tampoco le dejaría todo el trabajo. Le comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente… luego le quitó lentamente la toalla y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Vegeta tenía que controlarse mucho para no morderla, una tradición para los de la Familia Real era morder en el cuello a la mujer que elegirían como su eterna compañera; y no sabía si hacerlo o seguir siendo libre, pero de algo estaba seguro… si la hacía suya, no permitiría que nadie más la tuviera… Nunca lo permitiría. "Es el momento de que te muevas con lentitud, me encanta tu actitud Bulma…" le dijo mientras se adentraba en ella.

Bulma sonrió al escuchar eso y decidió acariciarle la cola…y notó que hacía que Vegeta emitiera un leve, muy leve gemido desde el fondo, lo cual le encantó.

Vegeta debía medir su fuerza, después de todo ella era delicada como una flor y él no se perdonaría si la lastimaba. "Te haré tocar el cielo..." le dijo al oído. Bulma enrolló sus piernas alrededor de Vegeta "Eso espero..."

Bulma se sorprendió por lo gentil que fue Vegeta al principio. Vegeta realmente sabía muy bien lo que hacía "Sigue así..." murmuró ella.

Vegeta acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Bulma. "Como tú digas…" luego fue aumentando su fuerza hasta que llegaron al climax. Ambos estaban sudando "¡Vegeta!" el grito de Bulma hizo que Vegeta la besara para controlarla. Definitivamente ella era la mujer que le daría un heredero al trono... y mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

Luego de una noche muy intensa, ambos estaban exhaustos. Vegeta abrazaba a Bulma, protegiéndola. Bulma besaba el cuello de Vegeta "¿Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste?"

Vegeta le sonrió y la besó lentamente "No creo." Bulma le sonrió y se acomodó, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su príncipe. La cola de Vegeta rodeó la cintura de Bulma. Ella sabía que amaba a Vegeta, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía Vegeta por ella. Era tan impredecible, pero no importaban las consecuencias, ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Bueno lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo porque ahora sí voy a estar ocupada ya que mis exámenes comienzan el martes... y terminan... solo Dios sabe cuándo, pero bueeeeno. Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews 


	11. La Confusión y la Decisión

Ya regresé, disculpen mi tardanza, pero los exámenes me tuvieron ocupada y ahora con lo de mi Seminario había estado muy atareada... pero ahora ya está el capítulo, recién salido del horno. Jajaja, ojalá que lo disfruten! Por cierto, por si se les ha olvidado...

"Diálogos"  
_"Palabras con ironía, diálogos por medio de transmisores..."  
__**"Pensamientos"**_

**UNION DESTINADA**

**11. ****La Confusión y la Decisión**

La luz del Sol golpeaba el rostro de Bulma. Le era imposible volver a dormir. Recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. De inmediato se dio cuenta que Vegeta no estaba y decidió buscarlo, lo buscó en la cocina, en los jardines, en todos los cuartos, en la cocina... simplemente no estaba en ninguna parte. La puerta sonó "¡Hey Bulma!", la voz de Yamcha sonaba muy alegre.

Bulma no estaba de humor para recibir visitas, pero Yamcha era su amigo "Pasa, Yamcha."

Yamcha entró con un ramo de hermosas flores "Hola, nena" le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó las flores.

"Gracias..." fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella sabía que Yamcha esperaba que Bulma regresara a su lado, pero eso no pasaría, no después de lo de anoche.

"¿Pasa algo, Bulma? Sabes que cuentas conmigo" notó la mirada distraída de Bulma.

Dio un pequeño suspiro "Es Vegeta... simplemente no lo entiendo..."

Yamcha se sentó "Cuéntame, tal vez te pueda ayudar."

"No creo que quieras saber lo que pasó anoche..." dijo ruborizándose

Yamcha frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. No podía creerlo, ya se lo esperaba, es decir...Vegeta y Bulma vivían en el mismo lugar¡Tenía que pasar 'eso' tarde o temprano! Él ya se había retractado de recuperar a Bulma, ya sabía que no lo lograría, pero aún así..."Bulma, soy tu amigo y a pesar de nuestra historia... puedes contarme lo que quieras..."

Bulma le sonrió "Bueno... no es nada, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo..."

---------------

Vegeta estaba muy alterado "¡Quiero que encuentren a Frezzer! Quiero que acaben con él y con todos los soldados que lo acompañan". Todos los saiyajins estaban sorprendidos de esta decisión.

El Rey se puso de pie "Quiero hablar con mi hijo un momento... ven Vegeta" caminaron en silencio por un momento. Los pasillos estaban desolados, así que no tenían que preocuparse en ser escuchados "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" dijo obstinado.

Se detuvo "Vegeta, no puedo mandar a los soldados sin una buena razón... dime cuál es"

"Esa estúpida lagartija ha amenazado a..." decidió ocultar el nombre.

"¿Te ha amenazado?" dijo estudiándolo con la mirada.

"No exactamente... ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en recuperación hace poco?", su padre asintió "Zarbon fue el culpable, yo lo reté para que dejara las amenazas, pero no resultó como lo planeé... y no puedo permitir que Frezzer siga con sus amenazas..."

"Pero es Frezzer... no lo podremos vencer, Vegeta. Tendrás que hacer lo que quiera" dijo como si fuera algo normal.

"¡Se supone que él ya no nos manda! Y tú actúas como si fuese nuestro dueño..." la seguridad de Bulma era lo más importante para él y no permitiría que una estúpida lagartija la dañara, aunque eso le costara la vida a miles de soldados.

"¡Aprende a cómo hablarle a tu padre!" se controló para no golpear a su hijo "Ya tomé la decisión y no me retractaré."

Vegeta estaba totalmente enfurecido ¡Su padre era un cobarde! Estaba muy irritable, pero aún así decidió regresar con Bulma. Sabiendo cómo era su carácter, no le gustaría despertar y descubrir que él no estaba con ella.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Vegeta exhaló al notar el tono de voz que Bulma estaba usando, era una mezcla de reproche y serenidad.

"Paseando" se quitó la parte superior de la armadura e intentó relajarse antes de que empezara la 'discusión matutina'.

"Si tú lo dices... Se me olvidaba, recuerdas el día que fuiste al planeta Tierra..."

_'Flashback'_

"_Hola... ¿te divertiste?" sonaba con mucha ironía._

"_**Esa voz..." **__se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Vegeta. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, Bulma encendió la luz sin perder el contacto visual. En ese instante se sorprendió al ver el atuendo que estaba usando, era una camisa de de manga larga de color azul. Y unos pantalones negros bien a su medida… Bulma se encontró a si misma viendo la parte inferior de Vegeta… un poco más debajo de la cintura. Luego regresó a la realidad, sin embargo estaba un poco acalorada "Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó algo nerviosa._

_Vegeta se le acercó lentamente "Nada en especial... solo conociendo lugares interesantes..."_

"_Ya veo... y, por cierto, si me divertí." sintió como era acorralada. "¿Cómo conseguiste esa ropa? Dudo mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de ir de compras" dijo para molestarlo un poco. Era sorprendente cómo, con tan solo verlo, algo en ella se despertara._

_Vegeta sonrió levemente "Tu madre me la dio… al parecer cree que soy tu nuevo novio… ya que ese insecto se está divirtiendo solo…" se lo dijo al oído._

"_En tus sueños Vegeta" no le gustaba que Vegeta dijera cosas de Yamcha, pero algo en su interior le decía que Vegeta sabía algo de Yamcha que ella ignoraba "Ahora si me disculpas…" intentó alejarse, pero Vegeta la detuvo._

"_Es hora de que regreses a mi planeta… ya te divertiste suficiente…" Vegeta podía oler el cabello perfumado de Bulma. Bulma sintió que una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo "Está bien, regresaré en dos días"_

"_Aquí mando yo y te digo que regresaremos mañana" cruzó los brazos._

"_Pero este es mi planeta y tengo que despedirme de Goku y Raditz" notó la pequeña reacción que hubo en Vegeta al decir el nombre de Radtiz._

"_Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor, Bulma. Nos iremos en dos días, PERO al regresar me harás un cuarto especial para entrenar. ¿trato?" le extendió la mano._

_Bulma le sonrió "Trato" al estrechar la mano, ambos sintieron como si electricidad recorriera sus espaldas. Vegeta la soltó como si estuviera tocando fuego y salió por la ventana._

_Fin del Flashback..._

"Si. ¿Qué con eso?" preguntó algo cansado. La discusión con su padre había sido algo agotadora.

"Terminé el cuarto que me pediste... Yamcha me ayudó..." se puso las manos en la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde. El mensaje ya había sido enviado y recibido.

La mirada de Vegeta se agudizó "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Yamcha... vino hace rato. Me dio un regalo, hablamos por un tiempo y luego le pedí su ayuda para medir la capacidad del cuarto..." miró los intensos ojos de Vegeta. Era obvio que estaba molesto, pero se estaba conteniendo.

Dio un suspiro suave, algo poco común en él "Está bien. Solo por esta vez lo acepto. Ahora, muéstrame el cuarto que creaste." No estaba de humor para discutir con ella, luego se encargaría de ese insecto.

Bulma guió a Vegeta por pasillos llenos de luz. Llegaron a un cuarto en el último piso del castillo. Al abrir la puerta Vegeta se llevó una sorpresa al ver 50 robots de combate, su propia enfermería, su comunicador y un... ¿generador de poder? "¿Qué opinas?"

Cruzó los brazos "Me puede ser útil" dijo con aires de arrogancia. Bulma sabía que esa era su forma de decir 'gracias'.

"Te mostraré cómo funciona... pero quiero un premio por haberte hecho todo esto"

Los brazos de Vegeta circularon la cintura de Bulma "Tengo algo en mente..." sus labios se colocaron en el cuello de Bulma, pero luego notó algo raro en su cuello… era una pequeña de una mordida… ¿Podría ser…? Se soltó rápidamente y la miró totalmente sorprendido "¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?" preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, pero quería estar seguro de ello.

Bulma rió de la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta "¿Que no te recuerdas?" lo miró esperando la respuesta, pero adivinó que él la quería escuchar de su boca "No es la gran cosa, Vegeta, ni siquiera me recordaba que la tenía. Me mordiste ayer cuando… ya sabes. Podríamos decir que los saiyajins realmente tienen un lado salvaje… y no solo en combate"

Vegeta le sonrió levemente "Supongo…"

Esa mordida era un significado mucho mayor del que Bulma creía y él tenía que explicárselo, pero todavía no… lo haría cuando tuviera tiempo, pero lo que más quería hacer ahora era llevarla al cuarto pera explorarla de nuevo y luego iría a entrenar.

La relación entre Bulma y Vegeta había mejorado durante el siguiente mes. Discutían constantemente, pero nunca se sobrepasaban, Vegeta no la dejaba sin vigilante y entrenaba constantemente. Vegeta le había intentado explicar a Bulma el significado de la mordida en su cuello, pero ella siempre lo interrumpía diciéndole que eso era irrelevante, que lo mejor sería recrear aquella escena... y él no tenía ninguna objeción con eso.

Habían pasado ya buen tiempo desde que no se recibían ninguna señal de Frezzer, y Bulma estaba muy calmada, pero en el segundo mes desde su 'unión' unos extraños cambios de humor se hicieron presentes en Bulma sin ninguna explicación. Vegeta había comenzado a alejarse de Bulma. Ambos tenían un carácter explosivo y los nuevos cambios de Bulma no mejoraban la situación.

"¡La maldita nave se arruinó…DE NUEVO!" Vegeta saliendo del cuarto que le había regalado Bulma hace dos meses.

"¡No grites, que no estoy sorda!" Bulma lo recibió con una mala actitud "¿Y?.¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Nada" dijo notando la mirada asesina en Bulma.

"Quieres que la arregle¿verdad?"

"Me sería útil..." murmuró. Para su sorpresa recibió un beso en los labios y quedó en shock por la actitud de Bulma.

"Está bien. La arreglaré..." dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de entrenamiento.

Vegeta la miraba boquiabierto _**"¿Qué rayos le pasa?"**_

Bulma estaba trabajando en el generador. Llevaba media hora con eso. Había algo que no la dejaba concentrarse. "Iré a comer algo, tal vez me ayude a concentrarme" al entrar a la cocina le dio un antojo de todo, así que se preparó una hamburguesa con pescado, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, jamón, pollo, salchicha... pero al tenerla en frente sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago y fue directo al baño.

Vegeta había visto toda la escena. Desde que Bulma entró a la cocina hasta que se dirigió al baño. Simplemente no lo comprendía **_"Las mujeres están locas..."_** pensaba mientras se dirigía****se a su habitación a tomar una ducha.

Era el colmo, se había pasado una hora en el baño. Esas náuseas se hacían constantes y peores... si seguía así tendría que ir a ver a un médico. _**"Tal vez solo me contagié de un virus de este estúpido planeta" **_pensaba mientras que las náuseas le regresaban, pero un pensamiento le cruzó la mente _**"¿Y si este es el plan de Frezzer? Me inyectó un virus y estoy muriendo lentamente..."**_

Cuando Vegeta bajó de su cuarto se encontró con una nota pegada a la puerta del refrigerador _"Vegeta: Iré a ver al doctor. Estoy segura que es el nuevo ataque de Frezzer... me infectó con un virus y moriré... ¡Todo por tu culpa! Nos vemos luego, cariño. Con amor Bulma" _elevó una ceja al leer el nuevo sobrenombre que tenía, 'cariño'. Cada día era más difícil entender a esa mujer.

Bulma ya había salido de la sala médica y estaba que brincaba hasta al cielo de la alegría, estaba muy feliz. No lo podía creer ¡Estaba embarazada... de Vegeta! Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en esos dos años. Ya estaba pensando en un nombre para su hijo... ¿Vegeta? No... ese nombre era muy común. Sería... mientras pensaba en algún nombre, pasó frente a una tienda de ropa… ¡Trunks! Era el nombre perfecto. Pero y si era niña... sería... ¡Bra! Estaba decidido y ni siquiera Vegeta podría contradecirlo. Ahora solo faltaba contárselo al futuro padre...

Vegeta estaba meditando en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Bulma, pero de pronto el comunicador se prendió y el rostro de Frezzer apareció en él _"Tiempo sin verte... Vegeta"_

Vegeta se alteró al escuchar esa maldita voz "¡Frezzer!. ¿Qué rayos quieres? Tienes prohibido estar cerca de mi planeta... a menos que quieras morir"

Una sonrisa maléfica se le formó en los labios _"Es verdad... pero de eso me encargo yo. Dime¿cuánto aprecias a la mujer que te ayuda con tu tecnología?"_

"_**Bulma..." **_Vegeta rivalizó la sonrisa de la lagartija que tenía en frente "Ella solo es mi ayuda en el área tecnologica"

Frezzer lo miró con mucha intensidad _"Por lo que he oído, es mucho más que eso... ¿Me estás mintiendo, Vegeta? Sabes que eso no te conviene..."_

Vegeta apretó los puños¿a qué estaba jugando esa maldita sabandija?, pero por el bien de Bulma debía disimular su relación "Pues estás bien enterado, pero ella es solo mi diversión nocturna... lo que le pase no me importa en lo más mínimo." Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en Frezzer, por tal motivo no escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Frezzer miró ligeramente hacia la puerta _"No creo eso. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no te importará que acabe con ella¿cierto?"_

"En absoluto"dijo con total dominio de sí mismo "Ella no es nada para mi..."

_"¿Estás seguro de eso?, no creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, principito. Te aseguro de que no lo puedes decir con tono más alto..."_

A Vegeta se le hizo extraño ese desafío, pero debía hacer lo que fuese para que esa lagartija los dejara en paz "Te lo repetiré, ya que no tienes el cerebro para entenderlo. Bulma-es- solo-mi-diversión-nocturna."

"_Bien... confiaré en tu palabra. Ya veremos cómo reaccionará ella al saberlo..." _el comunicador se fue a estática y una voz se escuchó en la puerta.

"¿¡¿Cómo pudiste, Vegeta?!?"

Vegeta se congeló al oír la voz de Bulma. "Bulma..."

"Claro, ahora entiendo. Estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo porque te era una distracción ¿no?.¡Que estúpida fui al enamorarme de ti! Todos los hombres son iguales... debí esperarlo de ti, después de todo eres el príncipe de una raza de monos salvajes."

"Déjame explicarte..." dijo conteniendo su enojo. Podía soportar muchos insultos por su parte, pero lo que no soportaba era el que lo llamaran 'mono'.

"¡No quiero escuchar explicaciones! Me iré mañana por la mañana... ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme!" salió del cuarto hecha una furia.

Era demasiado, se contuvo por un momento... pero necesitaba liberar su enojo. Lanzó un ataque hacia el techo "¡MALDICIOOON!" por un momento su cabello cambió a color dorado, pero fue por una milésima de segundo. Tenía que explicárselo todo, pero tendría que esperar para que ambos se calmaran… y eso podría tardar mucho.

Bulma había pasado la noche en su propia habitación, ya tenía lista sus maletas. Vegeta no había aparecido en todo el día. "Bien. Si ese mono estúpido no me va a dar explicaciones, entonces ¡Bien por él!" decidió calmarse, por la seguridad de su bebé.

Al llegar a la sección de despegue, se encontró con el padre de su hijo "¡¿¡Qué rayos quieres?!?"

Vegeta tenía una mirada fulminante "Quiero hablar contigo"

"Pues yo no tengo nada de qué hablar, al menos no contigo" respondió de forma fría.

Vegeta no dio importancia a la actitud de Bulma y se le acercó lentamente "Lo que escuchaste fue..."

"¿Qué?" dijo mientras se dio la vuelta de forma desafiante.

"Fue..." la miró detenidamente. Esta era la última oportunidad que tenía. Debía tomar una decisión. Quedarse con ella o alejarse de ella, por su propio bien "Fue la verdad y espero que no me guardes rencor"

"¿Que no te guarde rencor?.¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida!"

Algo en Vegeta le molestaba saber que Bulma le guardaría rencor por la eternidad. Pero esto debía hacerlo. "Eso era lo que tenía que decir, así que... puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida… ya no sentimos nada el uno por el otro…"

"¡Te prohíbo que me sigas!" gritó enojada. Subió a su nave "Algún día te darás cuenta lo que sentía por ti y pensarás en mi aunque estés lejos de mi, y para ese entonces ya será muy tarde… ambos estaremos fuera de tu alcance…no puedo creer que estoy esperando a tu hijo..." despegó velozmente.

Vegeta abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar ese murmullo. No había escuchado bien, por el motor de la nave. Lo único que había escuchado era la palabra 'hijo', lo cual no le ayudaba a descifrar nada. Lo único que le alegraba era que ya no tendría alguien que lo molestara... que le hiciera el desayuno, que lo retara... _**"Es mejor así. Espero que encuentre a alguien más..."**_ dijo mientras la imagen de ella con otro hombre cruzaba su mente… y no le gustaba para nada.

Vegeta fue a hablar con su padre. El Rey notó algo en la mirada de su hijo "¿Y ahora qué, Vegeta?"

"Nada" respondió de forma evasiva.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo con tono de indiferencia. "Ahora que tenemos tiempo… Había estado pensando en el tema de la descendencia del trono y he tomado la decisión de unirte con la mejor guerrera del planeta..."

"¿Que tú qué?.¡Ni loco me uniré con alguien que tú elijas!" esta vez estaba realmente molesto.

El Rey frunció el ceño. Había sido paciente por mucho tiempo, pero era hora de que Vegeta diera un nuevo heredero al linaje "Harás lo que yo te diga. Había pensado en la terrícola, me han dicho que el cruce entre nuestra especie con la de ellos da como resultado niños con sorprendentes niveles de pelea... De hecho se los iba a ordenar, pero ella vino en la mañana a despedirse... ¿le hiciste algo?"

"¡No le hice nada!.¡Y tampoco me uniré con la mujer que elijas!" recalcó de nuevo.

"Contrólate. No tienes opción, ya está tomada la decisión." se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

Vegeta regresó al castillo. Se fue directo al cuarto que Bulma le había regalado hace tiempo, al entrar descubrió una nota en el generador

"_Vegeta: Me imagino que si estás leyendo esto es porque fuiste un idiota y no me explicaste nada. Pero es tú decisión, si crees que solo fui una diversión para ti, pues eres peor que Yamcha. Espero que estés feliz, porque alguien no lo estará... y no soy yo. Varias veces fuiste un hombre frío y distante, pero me mantuve a tu lado porque creí que me amabas... que equivocada estaba. Te deseo suerte en el resto de tu vida. _

_Con... Cariño. Supongo que soy una tonta al seguir queriéndote¿no?_

_Bulma..."_

Vegeta sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Había arruinado lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y todo por culpa de Frezzer. Ahora que leía bien esa nota... ¿qué significaba eso de que _'alguien no estaba feliz... pero no era ella...'_? Esa mujer estaba loca, pero a pesar de estarlo había logrado domar el corazón del Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

* * *

¿Qué tal?,¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews para que me digan si les pareció el giro que acaba de tomar la historia, aunque eso lo hará un poquito más larga de lo que talvez se esperaban, pero díganme lo que opinan. Gracias! 


	12. ¡Sorpresa! Ya eres padre

Jajaja! Disculpen la tardanza, ya tenía listo el capítulo pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo… jeje! Aki les va mi nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste!!! Por cierto, es algo larguito... jeje. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto en subir...!

**UNION DESTINADA**

**12.** **¡Sorpresa! Ya eres padre. **

La nave tocó tierra. Estaba algo mareada por el viaje. No había avisado a nadie sobre su llegada, y ahora se arrepentía porque así al menos hubiera tenido a alguien que la recibiera y le subiera el ánimo.

Su primera visita fue a la casa de Goku. Necesitaba ver a su mejor amigo. La puerta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar, escuchó varios ruidos en el piso superior. Al entrar al cuarto de Gohan, encontró a Goku jugando con su pequeño hijo "¡Bulma!" se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente "Mira quién está aquí, Gohan; Tía Bulma" dijo al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos.

"Me alegra verte, Goku" dijo ocultando su tristeza, pero Goku la conocía muy bien.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó atentamente mientras colocaba a Gohan en el suelo.

"Nada en especial..."

"Bulma, puedes confiar en mí..." una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Goku

Bulma dio un suspiro "Está bien. Te contaré..."

Se habían ido a la cocina, ya que era mejor dejar que Gohan durmiera. Goku la escuchó pacientemente. Estaba muy molesto por la actitud de Vegeta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era un muy gran malentendido, pero no se lo dijo a Bulma. Milk regresó de hacer las compras y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Bulma de regreso "!Bulma!" gritó alegremente mientras la abrazaba.

"Hola Milk¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, gracias, pero cuéntame¿qué haces por estos rumbos?" preguntó curiosidad.

"Pues… vine personalmente a pedirte consejos…"

Se sentó al lado de Goku y tomó una taza de café "¿Consejos sobre…?"

"Sobre… el embarazo…"

Milk casi se ahogó al escuchar eso "¿Estás embarazada?.¿Desde hace cuánto?.¿Quién es el padre?" preguntó totalmente entusiasmada.

"Te contaré la historia…"

Todos estaban realmente felices de tener a Bulma de vuelta, incluso hicieron una fiesta por su regreso. Raditz estaba que saltaba de la alegría, la había extrañado demasiado, sin embargo eso jamás lo revelaría. Se había resignado a simplemente ser su amigo y protegerla… aunque ahora que ella ya no tenía ninguna su relación con nadie esperaba tener una pequeña oportunidad.

"¿Qué opinas Kakarotto?" preguntó Raditz mientras estaban descansando del entrenamiento.

"Mmm, no lo sé Raditz. No creo que ella esté lista para otra relación, además…"

"¿Además qué?" preguntó molesto "¿Crees que no soy suficiente para ella o qué?"

"No digas eso, hermano. Pero… es que… ella está esperando un bebé"

"¿¡¿Qué?!?" preguntó mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho.

"Lo siento, Raditz" dijo como si fuera la peor noticia "Pero siempre puedes ser su amigo, además ella te quiere mucho"

Raditz le volteó la cara "Pero no tanto como a ti…" dijo con algo de celos.

"Pero qué dices, Raditz" dijo sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le decían eso. "No digas incoherencias."

"Como quieras…" la sorpresa no le pasaba. Bulma con un hijo… luego razonó bien las cosas "Pero… si ella me da una oportunidad yo puedo ser como un padre para el niño"

"No lo sé… si ella le debe dar la oportunidad a alguien, lo más seguro es que sería a Yamcha"

"Cierto… espera, entonces… ¿Yamcha no es el padre?"

"No… no lo sé" dijo mintiendo "Bueno, ya descansamos mucho… Volvamos al entrenamiento" dijo entusiasmado.

Varios meses después se dio una noticia que impactó a muchos saiyajins. Pero la más impactada fue Bulma. Vegeta estaba comprometido con una saiyajin de Elite. Goku sabía que Bulma estaría con un peor carácter después de saber eso, así que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

"Hola, Bulma... Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a ver los entrenamientos entre Pikoro y los demás..." preguntó algo temeroso

"Claro, Goku. Sabes que siempre estoy para cualquier cosa..." se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Estaba a tan solo un mes de dar a luz al 'hijo ilegitimo' de Vegeta. Eso la atormentaba más que nada. Mientras que miraba los entrenamientos, Bardock se acercó a la futura madre "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo crees que me siento? Mi hijo nacerá en un mes y el estúpido de Ve... de su padre no estará presente."

"..." Tal vez no era buena idea hablarle mientras tenía ese humor. Así que prefirió quedarse callado.

Volteó a verlo con una mirada de rencor "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Bardock asintió levemente. "¿Qué tan leales pueden ser los saiyajins a su pareja?"

"Eso depende del carácter del saiyajin. Pero normalmente... no lo somos"

"¿En serio?" esto la decepcionó un poco. Era de esperarse.

Notó que Bulma estaba esperando la explicación de la Familia Real "Pero... la Familia Real es otra cosa. Ellos solo pueden tener una pareja, independientemente si tienen hijo o no. Ya que si más de una mujer resultara embarazada con un heredero al trono, se derramaría sangre para elegir al heredero... " Sin embargo, Bardock no le contó sobre la marca que la Familia Real colocaba sobre su pareja ya que eso no era de incumbencia de Bulma, además… ¿por qué estaba haciendo esas preguntas?

Bulma estaba sorprendida. Según ella, los saiyajins eran una raza a la que solo le gustaban las batallas, comer y el sexo. Pero también tenían sus códigos de honor... ¿¡¿Entonces, cómo era posible que Vegeta fuese a tener a otra mujer?!?.¡Era el colmo!

En el Planeta Vejita se encontraba otra persona igualmente molesta que Bulma. Vegeta estaba molesto, extremadamente furioso; su padre había anunciado su unión ¡y él ni siquiera la había aceptado!

Estaba seguro que Nappa tenía que ver con eso. Ese sujeto solo le gustaba ver mujeres y divertirse con ellas ¡Era una deshonra! Necesitaba tomarse unas vacaciones... ¿pero dónde? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba prefería su planeta que cualquier otro.

Pasó por los cuarteles de entrenamiento cuando escuchó a Yamcha hablar acerca de Bulma "Así es. Logré que regresara conmigo, esta vez la haré la mujer más feliz de la Tierra y quien se interponga morirá."

Vegeta recordó cuando él se dijo eso. En ese momento habría podido jurar que siempre estaría con esa mujer, pero ahora ya miraba lejana esa posibilidad… al menos mientras Frezzer siguiera con vida.

"Te envidio, Yamcha. Hubiera dado lo que fuese por tenerla una noche..." dijo el guerrero con el que Yamcha estaba entrenando.

"Eso no es gracioso, Turles..." Vegeta estaba enfurecido al escuchar eso. La mujer que había sido suya, por la que prometió matar si alguien se interponía entre ellos había regresado con el estúpido de su 'ex-novio'.

"¿Y cuándo irás a la Tierra?" preguntó Turles mientras lanzaba un golpe hacia Yamcha, debía admitir que estaba celoso de que Yamcha la tuviera de vuelta.

"Aún no lo sé…" dijo mientras esquivaba el golpe de Turles. "Siempre me dice que no está en condiciones o que está enferma… estoy seguro de que me oculta algo"

"_**¡Claro que te oculta algo, imbécil!" **_pensó Vegeta _**"Te está ocultando el hecho de que es mía… y de que no puede estar contigo"**_

Turles sonrió con malicia "Puede ser. Tal vez te está ocultando el hecho de que está con otro o que está embarazada"

"No lo creo, Bulma no me haría algo así…" dijo algo dudoso.

"Tu se lo hiciste¿por qué no puede hacerlo ella?" sugirió con malicia. Vegeta apretó el puño mientras escuchaba esa conversación.

"No lo haría, la conozco demasiado bien… y si realmente estuviera embarazada, yo cuidaría de su hijo como si fuera el mío"

"Que tonto eres, terrícola" respondió Turles. Vegeta se alejó del lugar, no le gustó para nada esa suposición por parte de Turles... pero lo dejó demasiado intranquilo.

Un mes después Bulma estaba tranquilamente regando las plantas de su jardín, cuando sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero no le dio importancia. "Te traje algo de comer, Bulma" dijo Raditz "Es bueno que comas saludable para que tu hijo sea un bebé sano"

Bulma siempre se sentía bien al lado de Raditz, antes era un saiyajin como el resto, pero ahora era todo un caballero, bueno, al menos con ella "Gracias Raditz" dijo mientras se sentaba a comer "Pero estoy segura de que el bebé nacerá en cualquier día de estos"

"Y cuando eso pase yo estaré aquí" dijo sonrojado "Te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras. Por cierto, Kakarotto vendrá pronto, dijo que Milk quería venir a la Capital a hacer unas compras y de paso vendrán a visitarnos… a visitarte, quise decir"

"¡Sería estupendo! Cuando vengan le diré a Milk que la acompañaré de compras a la Capital del Norte" dijo feliz. Siguieron hablando hasta que llegó Goku.

"¡Hola chicos!" gritó alegremente "Dejé a Milk y a Gohan en el centro comercial" dijo mientras se acercaba a Bulma "¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?" preguntó refiriéndose al bebé.

"Estamos bien, aunque debo admitir que hoy está más inquieto de lo normal"

"Eso es natural… bueno, no estoy muy seguro porque yo no tuve el privilegio de estar durante el embarazo de Milk, pero me lo contó todo con detalles y creo que es normal" dijo tranquilamente Goku.

"Mejor no digas nada, Kakarotto. Nosotros dos no sabemos nada de eso" dijo Raditz.

Goku puso su mano detrás de su cabeza "Tienes razón…" luego puso una cara seria "Por cierto, Raditz¿Has sabido de unos extraños ataques en un planeta llamado Namekusei?"

"Si… he escuchado que es posible que ese bastardo de Frezzer esté involucrado. Aunque si eso es cierto, es posible que nos envíen a ese lugar y podremos enseñarle quiénes somos…"

"No lo sé, no quiero involucrarme en algo serio ahora que ya estoy asentado aquí… además no quiero apartarme de Gohah" dijo algo ruborizado.

"Eres un amor Goku" dijo Bulma mientras le pegaba otra mordida al pastel que tenían en la mesa, pero un repentino dolor le hizo botar su pedazo de pastel.

Goku y Raditz se pusieron de pie rápidamente "¿Te pasa algo, Bulma?"

"¿Te sientes mal?.¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor?" preguntó Goku.

"Llamarlo no… preferiría que me llevaran al hospital" dijo mientras sentía que una onda de dolor se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo "Creo que… que se rompió mi bolsa"

Raditz y Goku se vieron a ellos mismos "¿De qué bolsa hablas? No tiene sentido ir al hospital solo por algo así…"

"¡Eso significa que estoy apunto de dar a luz!" gritó.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Raditz mientras la cargaba. "¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó, aunque luego supo que era una pregunta sin sentido "Te llevaré lo más rápido que pueda… Kakarotto, ve a traer a tu mujer y a tu hijo, puede que quieran ver al bebé cuando nazca"

"¡No!" gritó Bulma. "Quiero que Goku se quede. Es mi amigo de la infancia y quiero que esté aquí…"

Goku sonrió "No te preocupes, Bulma, llegaré lo más rápido posible" dijo mientras se dirigía en busca de Milk.

Raditz voló lo más rápido posible. No solo por el bienestar de Bulma, sino también por el de él mismo. Los gritos de Bulma aumentaban conforme pasaban los segundos y el oído de Raditz estaba comenzando a dañarse demasiado. "Ya veo el hospital…" dijo intentando calmarla.

"¡Entonces apresúrate!" dijo mientras le apretaba el brazo.

Llegaron al hospital y varios minutos después ya se encontraban ahí Krillin, Lunch, Ten-Shin-Han, Chaos, Goku y su familia. Ahora Bulma se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Yamcha que no llegara a la Tierra, le hubiera gustado mucho tenerlo cerca. Yamcha ya sabía que estaba esperando un hijo y de hecho también sabía quién era el padre; se había ofrecido a estar cerca de ella cuando llegara el bebé, pero Bulma le dijo que estaría bien.

Fue un parto algo dramático. Mientras que nacía Trunks, Bulma comenzó a insultar a Vegeta. Goku, quien había sido obligado a entrar, salió con un brazo roto y con varios moretes en su abdomen.

Ya estaban en la Corporación Cápsula."Es una preciosidad, hija" La Sra. Brief estaba feliz de tener un nieto.

"¿Y cómo lo tomó Yamcha?" El Dr. Brief estaba intrigado por la reacción que tendría Yamcha.

"Para ser franca, lo tomó bien. Dijo que no le importaba que no fuese su hijo, él lo cuidará como si fuese suyo"

"Me parece que ha madurado mucho. Me gusta la idea de que se casen..." Raditz y Goku entraron cuando el Dr. Brief mencionó el casamiento.

"¿Quién se casa?" preguntó Goku inocentemente.

Bulma titubeó antes de responder "Yamcha y yo" ella sabía que Goku opinaba que debería decirle a Vegeta lo de Trunks. Goku frunció el ceño al escucha eso "¿Estas segura, Bulma?"

"Si, Goku. Es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar" dijo no muy convencida.

"Debemos hablar." dijo con tono serio.

Bulma se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo. Raditz quedó pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Trunks tenía una mirada penetrante, algo que solo lo tienen muy pocos al nacer. Era más fuerte que todos los bebés saiyajins que habían nacido en esos meses... mejor dicho, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vivir en la Tierra ¿Quién era el padre? Tenía la ligera sospecha de Vegeta, pero necesitaba verificarlo, así que se acercó al lugar en donde hablaban Goku y Bulma.

La voz de Goku sonaba con suavidad, pero también con enojo "Tienes que decírselo. Es su responsabilidad"

"No quiero que Trunks crezca con alguien tan... monstruoso como él" la voz de Bulma demostraba que contenía su llanto.

"Pero... estoy seguro que Vegeta tendría que aceptarlo... Bulma… eres como mi hermana y por eso te lo aconsejo. Díselo a Vegeta, sería lo mejor." Raditz quedó en shock. Entonces sí era Vegeta. Pero no lo entendía... Vegeta sabía los honores que tenía que cumplir y a pesar de eso estaba comprometido con otra mujer... algo no estaba bien.

Raditz estaba en la sala de comunicaciones. Logró entablar conexión con Vegeta _"¿¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi entrenamiento?!?"_

"Príncipe Vegeta. Soy Raditz, del planeta Tierra..."

Vegeta dejó de hacer abdominales y se enfocó en la pantalla _"¿Raditz? El hijo mayor de __Bardock¿cierto?"_

Raditz asintió levemente "Señor... creo que es necesario que sepa algo de Bulma"

Bulma... llevaba buen tiempo sin pensar en ella _"No me importa nada acerca de esa mujer."_

"Pues debería. Ella se casará con el soldado Yamcha."

"_**¿Se casa**__**rán? Eso es lo mejor..." **_Vegeta miró hacia otro lado para ocultar lo molesto que estaba al escuchar esa noticia _"Ella puede hacer lo que quiera... su vida no está unida a la mía"_

"Como príncipe que es, pensé que su honor era importante... pero me equivoqué" la comunicación se corto. Vegeta se quedó molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Ese tonto pagaría.

Días después, el Rey Vegeta recibió una invitación a la boda de Bulma, pero tenía que ir a atender unos extraños ataques que estaban pasando en el planeta Namekusei, así que Vegeta iría en su lugar. No había sido fácil de convencer, pero al final aceptó para librarse de su 'prometida'.

Cuatro meses después, Vegeta llegó a la Tierra. Había tomado una de las naves más lentas a propósito. No quería verla de nuevo, eso solo le traería recuerdos innecesarios. "¡Vegeta!" la voz de Goku era algo que no quería escuchar tampoco.

"¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?"

"¿Dónde está el Rey Vegeta?" preguntó buscando la otra nave, pero la única que estaba era la de Vegeta.

"No vino. Tenía que atender un asunto importante... ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? Necesito regresar a mi planeta..." dijo algo molesto. Goku le sonrió amistosamente "Primero debemos avisarle a Bulma que su invitado está aquí. Ven"

Vegeta estaba frío de los nervios. Nunca creyó sentir eso de nuevo, era algo que solo esa mujer lograba crear en él. Mientras se dirigían al lugar, Vegeta observó el lugar en donde sería la boda. Se imaginó a Bulma con el traje de novia del Planeta Vegeta, se veía mejor que con el vestido del Planeta Tierra. Dio un pequeño suspiro que Goku no pasó por alto.

"¿Recordando algo, Vegeta?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

Vegeta se sonrojó "¡No es de tu incumbencia!" gritó muy molesto.

El viaje siguió en silencio. Al llegar a la corporación miró a Bulma con algo en sus brazos... ¿un bebé? Goku notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Vegeta "Tú y Bulma tienen mucho de qué hablar... ¡Bulma, aquí arriba!" gritó alegremente.

"¡Goku...!" su voz se cortó. No podía creer lo que miraba. Vegeta estaba al lado de Goku. Esto si sería un problema para la boda. "Vegeta..." Una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad la comenzó a invadir.

Ambos descendieron. "Bueno, aquí está tu invitado, Bulma. Debo irme, le prometí a Milk que iría a recoger a Gohan al colegio. Nos vemos luego"

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaran totalmente solos "Escuché que una boda está en camino... tú boda." Dijo por fin Vegeta.

"Si... pero no soy la única que se casa; tu también...¡felicidades!" dijo con indiferencia, pero en el interior controlaba las ganas de gritarle y besarlo. Era tan apuesto como lo recordaba, cuando lo miraba a los ojos nada más existía. Solo ellos dos.

"No... eso es una estúpida idea de mi padre, ya cancelé el compromiso, pero eso si no lo publica..."

"Hablando de tu padre... ¿por qué no vino?"

"Tenía unos asuntos que hacer y vine en su lugar..."

"Si, lo supuse."

Luego recordó al bebé que Bulma llevaba en sus brazos "¿De quién es el niño?"

"Mío" dijo simplemente.

"_**¿Cómo es posible? Eso quiere decir que... ha estado con alguien más." **_Vegeta no podía evitar que los celos lo dominaran, pero necesitaba controlarlos. "¿Quién es el orgulloso padre?" dijo con tono molesto.

"Acertaste con lo de orgulloso…" dijo en voz baja "¿En serio quieres saber?" su mirada irradiaba algo de malicia.

"No es de mi incumbencia, pero..."

"Bueno, pues el padre es el hombre más desgraciado de todo el Universo, estoy segura de que si algo le pasa todos celebrarían…"

"¿Tanto lo odias?" preguntó algo feliz.

"Si… demasiado"

"Entonces¿por qué decidiste tener un hijo con él?"

"Eso no se decide, Vegeta, estas cosas solo pasan… pero no me arrepiento de tener al pequeño Trunks" dijo mientras cargaba al bebé y le daba un beso en la frente.

"Eso lo sé, mujer, me refiero a que porqué decidiste acostarte con ese hombre si es un maldito…" debía aceptar algo, en su interior, algo le decía que necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

"Porque… porque creí que estábamos enamorados… pero creo que un mono como él no siente nada"

"¿¡¿Es un saiyajin?!?" preguntó sorprendido, sabiendo que ella se refería a los saiyajins cuando usaba la palabra _monos._

"Si"

"No me digas que es Raditz…"

"¡No!" dijo lastimada "¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo así?"

"Solo pensé que… bueno, olvídalo. Pero debo aceptar que si tanta era tu gana de tener un hijo de un saiyajin lo hubieras tenido con…" decidió detener sus palabras, ya que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre su antigua relación.

"¿Contigo?" preguntó como si no significara nada "Eso ibas a decir¿cierto?" Vegeta no le respondió, pero tampoco desvió la mirada. Bulma le sonrió. "Vegeta… ¿estás celoso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó de golpe "Simplemente me sorprende que hayas tenido un hijo con un saiyajin cualquiera"

"¿Un saiyajin cualquiera?.¿por qué supones que es un saiyajin cualquiera?"

"Si... porque un saiyajin, uno verdadero, no dejaría a su mujer… bueno, talvez solo no le haría caso, pero estuviera cerca la mayor parte del tiempo…"

"Deberías hablar con el padre, talvez así dejaría de ser el idiota que es"

"Lo haré. Le daré varios golpes para que venga a cumplir su obligación" sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro. Aunque no lo aceptaran, realmente se necesitaban mutuamente. "¿Y dime, Bulma, quién es maldito que te embarazó y ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar lo que pasó con su hijo?" preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Tu" sin darse cuenta esas palabras se salieron de su boca, ni siquiera tenía planeado decírselo a menos que fuera necesario _**"¡Demonios!.¿¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!?"**_

Vegeta bajó los brazos al escuchar eso "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

"Lo que escuchaste, Vegeta. El maldito saiyajin del que hablábamos eras tu, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que estás aquí para mi boda con Yamcha" dijo remarcando su nombre y el de Yamcha. Dicho esto entró a la corporación.

Vegeta no lo podía creer, era padre... Decidió seguir a Bulma. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" no sabía cómo reaccionar, si con enojo o con alguna otra cosa… pero lo único que sabía era que estaba totalmente en shock.

"¿Hubiera cambiado algo?" entró al cuarto de Trunks.

"¡Claro que hubiera cambiado algo!.¡Lo hubiera cambiado todo!" _**"Si hubiese sabido eso, hubiese hecho lo imposible por matar a Frezzer."**_

"Eso quiere decir que el tener un hijo cambia tu perspectiva hacia las personas... eres único, Vegeta"

"No es eso... Mejor hablemos en lugar tranquilo¿tu cuarto?" estaba intentando tomar el control de la situación, no quería comenzar una gran discusión con ella… algo en su interior lo estaba deteniendo.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, Vegeta. Cada uno tiene su propia vida, lejos del otro. Así debe ser." puso a Trunks en su cuna y salió del cuarto.

"Mujer…Bulma... debo explicarte algunas cosas"

"Es muy tarde, Vegeta. Tú lo arruinaste todo. Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si no nos hubiésemos conocido" entró a su cuarto "Es muy tarde... puedes dormir en la habitación que usaste hace años, cuando éramos niños... es la de a lado. Buenas Noches"

Vegeta no podía dormir. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla lo estaba volviendo loco. Ese planeta siempre lo hacía actuar diferente "Mi hijo... nuestro hijo. La perdí, esta vez si la perdí" luego de varias horas logró conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana, voces en el patio despertaron a Vegeta. Al ver por la ventana pudo ver cómo Yamcha jugaba con su hijo y con su mujer. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, él no permitiría que su hijo fuese entrenado por un debilucho como Yamcha. Se bañó rápidamente y salió por su hijo.

"Supe que Vegeta vino ayer..." Yamcha sabía que esto haría dudar a Bulma, pero lucharía por ella.

"Si, ya hablé con él." dijo calmadamente.

Vegeta no se atrevía a interrumpirlos y arruinar la paz que tenía Bulma. Él había estado muriendo desde la última vez que la tuvo en sus brazos y le enloquecía la idea de que otro hombre la tendría en tan solo dos días. Yamcha se fue a medio día. A Trunks se lo llevaron sus abuelos a pasear por el parque.

"¿Cómo está el mocoso?" fue lo primero que le preguntó Vegeta.

"Bien, mis padres lo llevaron de paseo. No puedo creer que ya tenga fuerza con tan solo cuatro meses, la semana pasada me costó tanto quitarle el bote de shampoo de las manos... tan pequeño y tiene tanta fuerza..." se detuvo al recordar con quién estaba hablando. Pero era sorprendente que solo con él hablara tan abierta con el tema de Trunks.

"Era normal que saldría fuerte. Después de todo es el heredero al trono de los saiyajins" dijo con orgullo, que era fácil de reconocer en su voz.

"¿Heredero? No sé de qué hablas. Él se quedará aquí y tomará la herencia de la corporación... Además es mejor que tengas un hijo con tu prometida"

Cruzó los brazos al notar esa reacción. Era la misma reacción que él tuvo al verla cerca de Yamcha "Ese compromiso lo arregló mi padre. Yo escojo a mi pareja y por derecho... eres tú."

"¿Por derecho? Si recuerdo bien, yo tan solo soy una diversión para ti"

"... Eso lo dije porque era necesario que Frezzer lo escuchara" decidió confesarle la verdad, después de todo ya nada podía perder; ya la había perdido a ella.

"Lo que digas." no tenía deseos de discutir con él.

Vegeta notó que Bulma no lo miraba a los ojos. "¿Por qué no me miras la cara?.¿Acaso me ocultas algo...? " _**"Me ocultas que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi y porque sabes que en el fondo soy yo con quien debes y QUIERES estar..."**_

Lo miró de reojo "No niego que todavía siento algo por ti, Vegeta. Quisiera empezar de nuevo, pero... no puedo. Es imposible decirte que ya no te amo, pero debo pensar en Trunks... lo mejor es que te olvides de nosotros..." su voz sonaba cansada

"No puedo. Tú eres la madre de mi hijo... no puedo ignorar a mi descendiente."

"¡Pues comienza a intentar! No quiero que Trunks tenga algún conocimiento sobre ti. Al terminar la boda te quiero fuera del planeta"

"Tu orgullo está lastimado... y admito que yo lo lastimé. Pero tengo la obligación de entrenar a mi hijo."

"¡Pues lo siento mucho, pero no harás!" esta vez estaba furiosa.

"¡Mi hijo será entrenado como debe ser! Y de eso me encargo YO" la paciencia la había perdido.

Bulma se dio la vuelta "Llegaremos a algún acuerdo... " Se dirigió a su habitación. Vegeta estaba conteniendo las ganas de atacar a alguien, pero eso solo enfurecería más a Bulma... si es que era posible. Por la noche, Vegeta paseaba por los pasillos pero se detuvo al escuchar unos extraños sonidos que provenían del cuarto de Bulma. Parecía que alguien lloraba. Algo en el interior de Vegeta se despertó al escucharla llorar, era obvio que él era la causa de todo.

Por la mañana Bulma no encontraba a Vegeta por ninguna parte. Quería pedirle perdón por prohibirle cualquier contacto con Trunks, él era su padre y debía convivir con su hijo...

"¿Vegeta...?" buscó por todos lados, pero no había rastro de él. Supuso que para el anochecer regresaría, así que fue a asegurarse que su boda estuviera perfecta.

Al día siguiente sería la boda y quería estar segura de sus sentimientos, pero Vegeta la hacía dudar "Tonto Vegeta... Sin él no sé que será de mí..." miró hacia las estrellas "Tenías que venir¿cierto? Tenías que venir y arruinar mi boda..." hablaba en la soledad. El cansancio le ganó y quedó profundamente dormida.

La silueta de Vegeta miró fijamente a la mujer que dormía. _**"Ella no te quiere cerca, **__**Vegeta ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?" **_Vegeta sabía la respuesta... él había caído en las redes de esa terrícola tan parecida a una saiyajin. Pero no estaba seguro de lo quería hacer. Una parte de él deseaba tenerla en sus brazos... la otra parte le decía que el tenerla cerca solo traería más problemas. Se sentó suavemente en la cama "No entiendo cómo te pudiste meter en mi cabeza... lo que debería hacer es acabar contigo... " Se engañaba a sí mismo. Sabía que nunca le podría hacer daño físico...

Bulma abrió lentamente los ojos. Reconoció la silueta de Vegeta... estaba a punto de salir, pero debía detenerlo "¡Vegeta, detente!"

Vegeta se detuvo al instante "¿Qué quieres?"

"Perdón por la reacción que tuve ayer... si quieres participar en el crecimiento de Trunks, puedes hacerlo." se sentó aún adormecida.

Vegeta sonrió "Aunque me lo hubieras prohibido lo hubiera hecho."

"Él mismo de siempre." dijo con ironía. El ser obstinado era algo que lo hacía atractivo y ella no podía negarlo.

Cruzó los brazos "Y siempre lo seré." Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Vegeta... ¿Será posible olvidar nuestra historia?,¿Sabes cuánto dolor me causaste?" esta vez quería sacar todo el sufrimiento que un solo hombre le había causado.

"Te lo diré esta vez. No era lo que parecía... ¿que no entiendes, Bulma?"

"Claro, ahora soy yo quien no entiende. Tú no entiendes cuánto sufrí por ti. Fue tu ego el que me alejó de ti, no aceptabas el tener a una mujer de una raza inferior a tu lado. Y lo peor de todo es que la soledad me recuerda de ti... tu recuerdo está en todo momento" las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro "Mi deseo era verte de nuevo... pero de nada sirve si no me amas..."

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar. Luego de pensar detenidamente se dio cuenta que ella tenía la razón en varias cosas, su ego no le había permitido aceptarla por completo, pero aún así ella era la mujer a la que él quería como pareja. "Bulma... lo que escuchaste esa vez fue solo porque mi desesperación estaba hablando... él te iba a matar y la única forma de detenerlo era deshacerme de ti..."

"Si eso es verdad, entonces dime porqué no me habías buscado para explicarme eso."

"¡Fue porque me prohibiste que te siguiera!"

"Si realmente yo te importara entonces no te hubiera importado lo que dije..." intentó calmarse "La verdad es que nuestro amor falleció desde hace mucho. Destrozaste mi corazón... me pregunto porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti. Te amé tanto y tú solo te divertías conmigo"

"¿Estas sorda? Ya te dije que eso no fue solo diversión."

"Aunque eso sea verdad, yo ya tengo mi propia vida en este planeta. Me casaré con Yamcha mañana por la tarde y eso no cambiará. Él no me fallará..."

"¡Ese hombre te fue infiel! Yo nunca te fallé ¡NUNCA!.¡Lo único que hice fue reaccionar para protegerte!" Vegeta estaba comenzando a exaltarse. Sabía que estaba perdiendo a Bulma... el odio, el rencor y la desesperación los estaban controlando.

"..." Bulma se puso de pie y acercó su rostro al de Vegeta. "¿protegerme? Pues te felicito, lo único malo es que debiste haberme protegido de ti. Quiero creerte, Vegeta, pero..."

Vegeta sentía que esta quería la última oportunidad de convencerla "¿Pero qué?" enrolló su cola en la cintura de Bulma.

"Pero Yamcha..." al decir eso, sintió que Vegeta se puso rígido... Él la haría cambiar de opinión, haría lo que sea para impedir esa boda "¿Yamcha qué? Él no puede obligarte a casarte... no eres fácil de domar." su boca se fundió con la de Bulma. Su beso estaba lleno de pasión. Desde la última vez que la tuvo la había deseado con más ansias. Tenerla esa noche era su meta y nada se interpondría... nada.

Bulma estaba disfrutando el estar en los brazos del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero su boda era el día siguiente, lo que estaba haciendo era un error fatal... pero no se sentía mal por ello. "Vegeta... espera. No puedo..." dijo mientras Vegeta le desabrochaba la blusa.

"¿Qué pasa? Sabes que me deseas. Si quieres que me detenga tan solo pídelo y me iré..." los besos de Vegeta continuaron.

Estaba sucumbiendo ante el deseo "Yo..." era obvio, al hombre que en realidad quería era a Vegeta, no Yamcha, no nadie… solo Vegeta.

Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en los labios de Vegeta "No te arrepentirás de esto..."

Bulma sentía la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella. "Pero… no Vegeta, esto no está bien" dijo finalmente "Solo quiero dormir en tus brazos…"

Vegeta se quedó pensativo. Necesitó todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para ceder. "Está bien, mujer"

"Gracias" Ella sabía que Vegeta tenía dos caras, y al amanecer se mostraría la cara más letal que él tenía... la indeferencia. Lo único que esperaba es que no fuese indiferente esta vez... pero... si ese era el caso, entonces quería sentir el cuerpo de Vegeta unido al suyo, aunque fuese la última vez, así que decidió dar el primer paso... en un movimiento rápido se puso sobre Vegeta, sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

"Sabes... creo que no estaría mal divertirnos un poco" dijo besándole el cuello.

Vegeta sonrió "Y qué hay sobre tu boda..."

"Yamcha me fue infiel demasiadas veces... creo que esta sería una venganza dulce¿no crees?" dijo mientras le besaba los labios.

"Me parece bien, _'vengaza'_ es mi segundo nombre..." dijo mientras lentamente se daban la vuelta, quedando él sobre ella.

"¿En serio?, yo pensé que era '_orgulloso'_..."

"Pues... tengo varios" dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa desesperadamente. "Pero ahora... olvidemos eso"

"Me parece bien" respondió Bulma mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el pantalón. Al tenerlo ya totalmente desnudo le sonrió "El cuerpo perfecto..." murmuró.

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar eso "No lo olvides, mujer. De igual manera, este cuerpo se fundirá en este momento con el tuyo..." dijo mientras tomaba su posición. "Sólo recuerda una cosa, mujer… pase lo que pase eres mía... y siempre lo serás" le murmuró Vegeta al oído, antes de adentrarse en ella.

Bulma gimió un poco, siempre sentía ese mismo placer cuando Vegeta la hacía suya. Siempre con el salvajismo que un saiyajin tenía, siempre con la _amabilidad _que él tenía hacia ella.

* * *

Bueno¿qué les pareció?,¿les gustó?... espero que si lees me dejes tu review porque así sé los gustos de las personas que estan leyendo mi fic! Y si eres de las chicas y chicos que me han dejado su review... GRACIAS!!! Espero seguir contando con ustedes en el resto de mi fic. Bye! 


	13. ¿Es este el verdadero adiós?

Ya regresé! jeje. Esto fue lo más rápido que lo pude subir... recuérdense que dije que este lo subiría rápido porque en el anterior me tardé mucho, jeje. Va... que quede claro, este que está aqui presente da un giro tremendo a la historia, pero así no arruino del todo la verdadera línea de tiempo. Ok! espero sus reviews y gracias por leer mi fiction!

**UNION DESTINADA**

13. **¿Es este el verdadero adiós?**

Ambos despertaron con una gran calma interior. Bulma abrió los ojos y notó que Vegeta la miraba como si fuese una pieza de arte "Buenos días..."

Vegeta la abrazó y le besó el cuello "Tu me dijiste que te irías conmigo..."

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar eso "¿Cuándo lo dije?"

Los besos de Vegeta continuaban "Luego de que gritaste mi nombre ayer por la noche..."

Bulma se sonrojó al recordarlo. Ese momento había sido tan intenso que ella le prometió irse con él. No es que no le gustara la idea, pero seguía dudando sobre los sentimientos de Vegeta.

"Estoy esperando para irme contigo... porque tú eres mía y de nadie más." dijo mientras se colocaba sobre ella. Bulma gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella "Vegeta..." intentaba protestar, pero Vegeta la besó en el cuello. Él sabía que Bulma seguía dudando en él, pero si ella decidía no regresar al Planeta Vejita, quería dejar su huella en todo el cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer.

Bulma estaba exhausta. Vegeta ya estaba vestido "Cualquiera que sea tu decisión... recuerda que solo yo te vuelvo loca, solo yo te he hecho sentir cosas que no las volverás a experimentar." Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Bulma por todo el día. Lo que Vegeta no le mencionó fue algo que ella hizo en la noche… algo que él realmente lo anhelaba, pero que no podía decírselo. La mordida. Era una tradición saiyajin… el hombre mordía a la mujer, dándole a entender de que estaría con ella hasta que ella misma decidiera lo contrario. Ahora si la mujer le devolvía la mordida, significaba que su lazo **sí **sería eterno… pasara lo que pasara. _**"Hiciste lo que yo más quería mujer…"**_

Cuando fuese momento de la boda, llegaría unos minutos antes y le explicaría lo de la mordida… para ver la reacción del insecto cuando escuchara lo que se pasaron haciendo por la noche.

Vegeta llegó al centro de entrenamiento. "¡Príncipe Vegeta!" gritó un soldado que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?"

"Señor. Tenemos un mensaje de emergencia del Planeta Vejita"

"¿De emergencia?.¿De qué rayos hablas?" algo en su interior le dijo que se tendría que ir de ahí antes de lo planeado.

"El General Bardock lo informará"

Vegeta caminó rápidamente, durante el trayecto logró ver que muchos de los soldados se estaban alistando para lo que parecía una guerra. Entró al cuartel del Bardock de una forma muy drástica, destruyendo las puertas. "¿¡¿De qué rayos se trata todo esto Bardock?!?"

Bardock se sorprendió al verlo entrar de esa forma, pero sabía que no debía quejarse "Una guerra estalló en Namekusei, señor. Me temo que Frezzer es el enemigo y… no hemos sabido nada de su padre. Lo último que supimos fue que lucharía cara a cara con Frezzer… pero Frezzer sigue en la guerra y de su padre no hay señales…"

"Eso es lo de menos" dijo fríamente "No podemos permitir que esa lagartija haga lo que quiera con nuestro ejército" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta "Iré de inmediato" sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado de lo que tenía planeado hacer minutos antes de la boda; explicarle todo el asunto de la mordida a Bulma.

"Pero señor, usted vino a presenciar la boda de Bulma, yo creo que lo mejor será irse luego de la boda" dijo esperando la reacción de Vegeta.

"No puedo poner una estúpida boda ante una guerra, Bardock. Despide a Bulma por mi" dijo con una voz de indiferencia.

---------------

Bulma estaba con Lunch y con su madre en el vestidor "¡Te ves preciosa hija!"

"Gracias mamá…" dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Pero…" dijo Lunch cruzando los brazos "¿Estás segura de esto? Todos sabemos que Yamcha y tu han estado enamorados desde que se conocieron, pero… siento que él no es el hombre al que amas"

"Pues…" el toque de la puerta la interrumpió "Adelante"

Bardock y Goku entraron "¿Lista Bulma?" preguntó Goku.

"Si…"

Bardock tenía un semblante demasiado serio, algo no muy usual en él. "Bulma, debo hablar contigo… A SOLAS" lo dijo por Goku y por la madre de Bulma, quienes nunca sabían cuándo irse.

Ya estando solos, Bardock la miró fijamente "Vegeta no vendrá a la boda"

"No me sorprende…" dijo tristemente

"Pero no por lo que tu crees; no vendrá porque debe irse a Namekusei… por una emergencia"

"Claro. No importa" dijo mintiendo "De igual manera, yo estaré junto al amor de mi vida…"

Bardock sonrió con malicia "Pues… me sorprende que el amor de tu vida no sea el padre de tu hijo… pero bueno, eso es algo que aún no entiendo de los humanos" se puso de pie "Bueno, ya será la hora"

Ya era el momento de la boda, era pequeña, con tan solo los amigos...

Yamcha notó la duda en los ojos de Bulma. Algo debió haber pasado entre Vegeta y ella. Pero luego de esto ni Vegeta podría separarlos... Bulma buscó disimuladamente a Vegeta, pero no estaba... era lógico.

Trunks lloraba en los brazos de Goku, era la primera vez que lloraba al estar cerca de él "Lo sé, Trunks... tú mamá está cometiendo un gran error." susurró Goku.

La mente de Bulma estaba con los recuerdos de la noche pasada ¡Había sido tan mágica! Los dos cuerpos con el mismo ritmo, las respiraciones cortadas, el rostro de Vegeta mostrando su pasión.

"¿Bulma?" preguntó Pikoro. Quien había sido obligado, de nuevo, a ser quien los casaría.

"Lo lamento... ¿qué preguntaste?" intentó que los recuerdos se borraran, pero era tan difícil.

Pikoro la miró extrañado "¿Quieres casarte con Yamcha?" preguntó directamente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta que acababa de hacer, no era la usada en las bodas, era... como si quisiera que Bulma confesara la verdad.

"Yo..." miró a los ojos de Yamcha. Él y ella habían estado juntos tanto tiempo... pero

Vegeta era el padre de su hijo, Vegeta era el único que la hacía sentir realmente como una mujer... "Yo... "

-------------------

Vegeta estaba bajo el árbol de cerezos. Acababa de recibir la peor noticia... su padre había muerto, había sido asesinado por el maldito de Frezzer. Necesitaba irse y acabar con esa maldita sabandija. _**"Adiós… Bulma" **_Estaba a punto de subir a su nave, pero un ki que se acercaba se lo impidió. No lo podía creer, ella estaba parada frente a él. "Hola..."

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó con satisfacción. Sabía que había ganado esta batalla... la batalla por tenerla de nuevo.

"Simplemente decidí que Yamcha no me podrá hacer tan feliz como tú lo haces" dijo acercándose.

Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura. La abrazó fuertemente. Bulma sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. "Nunca me dejes ir"

Vegeta recordó a Frezzer "Quiero que te quedes... y esperes por mí." Dijo por su propio bien.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Frezzer mató a mi padre... debo acabar con esa sabandija. Si logro mi cometido, regresaré por ti y te haré la Reina de los Saiyajins" sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. "Hay algo más que debo decirte, Bulma. Te has preguntada porqué la marca de la mordida que te di la primera vez que estuvimos juntos no se ha ido…"

"Si, pero supongo que es porque tus mordidas son mucho más fuertes que las de un ser humano…" dijo inocentemente.

"Cierto, sin embargo no es una mordida común… Esa mordida… representa un lazo eterno entre ambos. Eso demuestra que tú eres mía… pero… tu me mordiste a mi también… anoche."

A Bulma no le gustó ese tono de voz, nunca lo había escuchado en él "¿Eso está mal?"

"No… eso significa que declaras que oficialmente eres mi pareja para toda la vida. No importa lo que pase, yo tengo una obligación hacia ti y tu no puedes ver a nadie más" dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

"Eso quiere decir que solo porque, en un momento de éxtasis, te mordí tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… sin oportunidad de librarme… ¡Eso me parece una gran idiotez!"

Vegeta le sonrió de nuevo "Pues… puedes romper esa unión, pero en ese caso tendré que matarte y no creo que quieras eso¿o me equivoco?"

"No te convendría; tendrías que cuidar tu solo a Trunks y dudo que sepas cómo hacer eso"

"Para eso existen los sirvientes, mujer" dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Bulma le sonrió "Quiero que me prometas algo. Cuando vuelvas me enseñarás a sentir el ki."

Vegeta le sonrió "Claro que sí. No te ayuda de mucho si sólo sabes volar; sentir el _ki _te ayudará a ser una mejor Reina de los Saiyajins"

Bulma lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas "Bésame... por última vez. Dime que me amas... ya que puede ser nuestro último momento juntos."

Vegeta la besó lentamente. Si este sería su último beso, sería de la manera en que a Bulma le gusta... Vegeta rompió el beso "Es hora de irme"

"Dime que me amas..." sus lágrimas mojaban todo su rostro.

"Bulma..." fue lo único que dijo antes de subir a su nave e irse.

---------------

Vegeta había llegado a su planeta. "¿Dónde están todos, Turles?"

"La mayoría de guerreros están en misiones y no están enterados sobre la situación de Namekusei y el resto ya está en la guerra, señor"

"Maldición…" dijo mientras preparaba su nave para partir "¿Cuántos guerreros hay en Namekusei?"

"100 Señor"

"¿¡¿Y no han podido acabar con Frezzer?!?" gritó sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que 100 saiyajins capaces de transformarse no lo pudiesen vencer?

Turles lo miró atemorizado "No Señor. En ese planeta… no anochece."

"Demonios. Bien. Turles… te quedas acá e informas de todo al Planeta Tierra… si esto se agrava llamas al idiota de Kakarotto" luego la nave despegó a toda velocidad.

Turles sonrió con malicia "Como usted ordene… _su alteza_." Se dirigió al laboratorio. "Veamos… debe haber algo que esta bacteria pueda hacerle a un saiyajin… pero qué"

---------------

"Vamos Trunks, puedes hacerlo" decía Bulma mientras el pequeño Trunks daba sus primeros pasos. "¡Eso es Trunks! Demuestra que eres un verdadero príncipe"

Trunks se detuvo de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Bulma lo cargó "¿Qué pasa Trunks?" luego vio para arriba "¡Goku, hola!"

"Hey Bulma" saludó cuando bajó "Adivina quién será tío…" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Tu?"

"¡Si!" dijo entusiasmado "Es la mejor noticia que he tenido en mucho tiempo"

"Eso significa que… ¡Es una sorpresa!.¡Por fin!" dijo felizmente, siempre quiso ver a Raditz como padre de familia.

"Pero Raditz ha estado muy intranquilo… algo me está ocultando"

"¿Y quién es la madre?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, sólo sé que es una saiyajin… Raditz es de la opinión que un saiyajin debe tener hijos con uno de su propia raza… aunque creo que hubo un tiempo en el que no creyó eso" dijo refiriéndose al tiempo en el que Raditz hubiese dado lo que fuese por ser el padre de Trunks.

-----------------

Vegeta estaba con su ejército, o lo que quedaba de él. "¡Cómo es posible que 5 hombres hayan acabado con la casi la mitad de mi ejército!" gritó refiriéndose a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

Muchos de los saiyajins ya estaban exhaustos. "Señor… hay que llamar a más saiyajins"

"¡Por más saiyajins que traigamos no habrá diferencia si no descubrimos sus puntos débiles!" luego recordó un dicho que escuchó en la Tierra mientras se alistaba para regresar _**"Es la CALIDAD no la cantidad lo que importa…"**_

Dirigió su mirada a un saiyajin que lucía menor de 25 años "Tu. Ve al Planeta Vejita y manda el siguiente mensaje al Planeta Tierra…"

-------------

Goku había recibido un mensaje de emergencia del Planeta Vejita. "Necesito ir, Milk. No puedo dejar a mi planeta a un lado"

"¡Este es tu planeta, Goku! Aquí estamos todos quienes te queremos."

"Eso es cierto, pero yo nací en el Planeta Vejita y ahora los de mi planeta me necesitan Milk, entiéndelo" dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"No te vayas a morir, Goku. Gohan aún necesita un padre…"

Goku se rió "Claro. No lo dejaré solo ahora… solo debo acabar con ese tal Frezzer y listo, vendré y entonces… haremos lo que hablamos anoche" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Acerca de eso Goku…" Milk le iba a confesar un gran secreto que le había guardado durante un mes. "Yo…"

"¡Kakarotto! Es hora de irnos" gritó Raditz desde afuera de la habitación.

"No te preocupes Milk, me lo podrás decir cuando vuelva" salió de la habitación "Cuida a Milk y cuídate, Bulma" le dijo a Bulma, quien se estaba despidiendo de Raditz.

"Tenlo por seguro, Goku. Solo asegúrense de regresar con vida, después de todo Raditz será padre y tú, Goku, recuerda que le debes a Gohan un año…"

--------------------

En Namekusei Vegeta estaba desesperado. Ya había acabado con 2 de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, pero faltaban otros tres y entre esos estaba el Capitán Ginyu. "¿Cuánto más tardarán en venir ese par de incompetentes?"

"No lo sé, Señor… puede que tarden 3 días más… espere… ¡Una nave está aterrizando!" dijo uno de los soldados.

Vegeta puso su mano en posición de lanzar un ataque, pero luego reconoció la nave, era una de Corporación Cápsula. _**"Son ellos… Gracias Bulma" **_dijo mentalmente, sabiendo que si no hubiera sido por una nave de ella, se hubieran tardado mucho más.

"¡Hey Vegeta!" saludó Goku "¿Cómo están las cosas? Vaya que han destruido gran parte del planeta…"

"Faltan 3 miembros de un maldito escuadrón de bailarines sin talento… te encargarás de ellos y yo iré con Frezzer"

"¡Claro! Pero déjame al menos a 10 hombres… los necesitaré"

"Bien… Raditz, tu vienes conmigo. Eres un gran estratega así que vendrás en mi escuadrón… Ahora prepárense que es la hora de vengar al Rey y acabar con esta maldita sabandija"

Goku peleó contra los miembros restantes. Había tenido dificultad con Ginyu, ya que estuvo cambiándose de cuerpo entre los otros 10 soldados. Goku no quería ninguna muerte innecesaria así que no atacaba si estaba dentro de alguno de los soldados… sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo para terminar la batalla. "No estuvo… tan difícil…" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es usted muy hábil, Señor Kakarotto" dijo uno de los soldados.

"Gracias…" sacó una pequeña bolsa que contenía varias semillas de color verde. Comió una y recuperó sus fuerzas. Luego se acercó al saiyajin que tuvo que golpear para acabar con Ginyu "Ten" dijo entregándole la semilla "Esto te ayudará a recuperarte" luego dirigió su mirada al resto de saiyajins "Váyanse de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el planeta… váyanse al Planeta Vejita y esperen alguna noticia…"

Ninguno de los soldados se movió. La instrucción de Vegeta había sido que se quedaran ahí sin importar lo que pasara, pero la de Goku había sido totalmente lo opuesto. "Pero… el Príncipe Vegeta dijo que…"

"No importa lo que Vegeta haya dicho, si luego surgen problemas por la orden que les estoy dando yo hablaré con él… ahora váyanse"

Los soldados se fueron de inmediato. Goku llegó donde se estaba llevando acabo la batalla con Frezzer. "¡Raditz!" gritó Goku cuando vio un cuerpo tirado como basura.

"¿Sigues con vida, Kakarotto?" preguntó tosiendo "Pensé que Ginyu te había matado…"

"Me subestimas, hermano. Mejor dime dónde está Vegeta"

"No lo sé… pero ya no quedan muchos a su lado, ese monstruo de Frezzer es peor de lo que decían… te aconsejo que te marches, si es que quieres seguir con vida Kakarotto"

Goku le sonrió "No te preocupes… mejor quédate tu aquí y déjame el resto a mi"

Vegeta estaba totalmente malherido, el último de sus hombres había caído ya desde hace buen rato y dudaba que el idiota de Kakarotto siguiera con vida, así que la única forma de acabar con Frezzer era transformándose en el Legendario Super Saiyajin.

"¿Qué pasa, mi estimado Vegeta?" preguntó Frezzer "¿Acaso estás planeando algo? Pues no creo que puedas hacer algo más…" dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

"¡Yo no apostaría por eso, Frezzer!" se escuchó a alguien desde el cielo. Frezzer y Vegeta vieron hacia arriba y vieron a un saiyajin sonriendo tranquilamente.

"¿Sigues con vida?" preguntó Vegeta cuando Kakarotto descendió a su lado "Eres más difícil de matar de lo que creí"

"Bueno… pues creo que ahora te ayudaré en algo¿no crees?"

"Kakarotto… este tipo no es como cualquiera, además… este imbécil es mi presa, así que… ¡No te metas en la batalla!" gritó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzó contra Frezzer.

"¡No seas necio Vegeta!.¡Vegeta cuidadoooooooo!" gritó cuando Frezzer lanzó una enorme bola de energía hacia Vegeta, pero fue interceptada por Raditz. "¡RADITZ!"

"¿Qué demonios…?" Vegeta estaba pasmado, ese ataque había acabado con la parte superior de la armadura de Raditz y sus heridas mostraban que ya no le quedaba más tiempo de vida "¡Eres un estúpido!" gritó Vegeta, no sabía cómo reaccionar; nadie nunca antes había hecho algo así.

Goku se acercó a Raditz "Hermano…"

"No seas un llorón, Kakarotto." Dijo tosiendo sangre "Vegeta… que quede claro que no lo hice por ti… lo hice… por…" y cerró sus ojos "Bulma…" fue lo último que dijo antes de partir al otro mundo.

"¿Por Bulma?" preguntó Vegeta "Que tonto…"

Goku comenzó a aumentar su ki. Frezzer comenzó a reír de la patética muerte de ese saiyajin "Vaya que ustedes, los saiyajins, si son patéticos…"

"¡No digas eso! Mi hermano es el mejor saiyajin que ha existido… y… no te perdonaré el que lo hayas asesinado" gritó Goku, cuyo cabello había comenzado a lanzar destellos rubios.

"Todos son unos monos imbéciles que se creen los mejores, pero en el fondo saben que son inferiores a mi..." luego vio el cadaver de Raditz "Y la muerte de ese mono fue la más ridícula de todas"

"¡Retira lo dicho! Mi hermano no murió en vano..." un destello de luz dorada nubló la vista de Frezzer y la de Vegeta. Cuando ambos volvieron a abrir sus ojos, Goku tenía el cabello de color dorado.

Vegeta no sabía qué rayos decir. El idiota de Kakarotto se había vuelto el Legendario Super Saiyajin "Es tu hora maldito Frezzer" luego se volvió hacia Kakarotto "¡Kakarotto! si algo me pasa... que obviamente no será así, pero si algo me pasa te ordeno que le enseñes a Bulma a sentir el ki... Es una orden y espero que la cumplas" dijo con tono de superioridad.

Goku solo pudo sonreir "Claro amigo"

"Y otra cosa... ¡Deja de llamarme amigo!" gritó enojado "Ahora... venguemos la muerte de los saiyajins..." y antes de lanzarse al ataque miró hacia el horizonte **_"Bulma..."_** fue lo que pensó antes de comenzar la última batalla.

-----------------

Bulma estaba va de perseguir a Pikoro por todo el centro de entrenamiento. "Vamos Pikoro. Debes ayudarme con esto"

"Ya te dije que mis poderes no son tan grandes…"

"Pero…" se detuvo en seco "Tu tienes a tu interior a Kami-sama, así que… ¡busca la forma de averiguar lo que está pasando en Namekusei!"

"¿Name… kusei?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Si… qué con eso" estaba molesta por la actitud de Pikoro.

"Por nada… déjame intentar comunicarme con el encargado de esta Galaxia…" dijo mientras se sentaba como si estuviera meditando. Luego de varios minutos de silencio abrió los ojos "Lo conseguí… un tal Kaio-sama está viendo lo que pasa en es lugar y me está dejándolo ver telepáticamente…"

"¿Cómo está Vegeta?.¿Está herido?.¿Cómo están Raditz y Goku?.¿Cómo es ese tal Frezzer?"

"¡Deja de hablar! Déjame escuchar…" _**"Me sorprende que Vegeta la soporte…" **_ya estaba desesperado de esa actitud.

"¿Ya estás viendo algo?" preguntó impaciente.

"Si… pero creo que talvez no te guste…" dijo con un tono de compasión.

"No me digas que… que Vegeta está muerto"

Pikoro se quedó callado por el asombro "No... no técnicamente, es que… no hay nadie… no está el planeta. ¡No hay rastros de él!"

"¿Qué?" un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo "¿A qué te refieres con que ya no está el planeta…?" preguntó tragándose las ganas de llorar. "Entonces... esa vez fue la última que lo vi... ¿fue ese el verdadero adiós?"

* * *

Ok! fin! fin del chapter... que quede claro. ¿Qué les pareció?.¿Les sorprendió?.¿Eran lo que creían que iba a pasar? Talvez no, pero me gustaría saber si les gustó. Espero sus reviews! y Gracias a quienes han seguido mi fiction desde el inicio!!! y gracias crocker, jajaja! 


	14. De vuelta a la vida

Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooo… sé que me tardé mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo… los exámenes del colegio, de la Universidad y el Seminario me ha tenido ocupadísima. T.T lo siento, pero aquí les traigo ya el inicio del final de mi fiction… terminará en unos cuantos más capítulos, y de ante mano comienzo a agradecerles… GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO MI FICTION!!! Si comienzo a decir los nombres de quienes me han apoyado, serían muchos… pero ustedes saben quiénes fueron y se los agradezco mucho.

**UNION DESTINADA**

**14. ****De vuelta a la vida**

El Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins ha muerto… ya después de esa lamentable muerte han pasado tres largos años. Para muchos sólo han sido años comunes, pero para Bulma han sido realmente tristes por el hecho de ver a su hijo crecer sin padre. Bardock le ha ayudado mucho a superarlo, pero nunca ha podido olvidar todo el amor que Vegeta le mostraba al verla. Trunks, para tener tan solo 3 años y 4 meses, ha demostrado tener mucha más fuerza que el resto de niños saiyajins de su edad. Era realmente astuto y calculador, lo que enorgullecía a Bulma.

Milk siempre visitaba a Bulma junto con sus hijos. Ambas se hacían compañía cuando sentían nostalgia por alguno de sus esposos. Gohan también había demostrado tener un gran poder de pelea, sin embargo lo expulsaba en muy raros casos. Pikoro se había encargado de entrenar a los hijos de Goku y a Trunks… y al sobrino de Goku, Tala. Tala había nacido 4 meses después de la partida de Raditz. Tenía un enorme parecido a su padre, y su poder de pelea era un poco superior al de un niño saiyajin normal.

El correr de los años había cambiado a muchos, en especial a Yamcha. Ya no estaba tan decidido en re-conquistar a Bulma, pero eso no significaba que ya no sintiera atracción por ella. Debía admitir que era una mujer muy bella; pero por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía ninguna muestra de interés por parte de ella. Yamcha había sido una figura paterna para Trunks, al igual que Bardock, pero aún así no había ningún efecto mayor sobre Bulma.

"Yamcha… ya te lo he dicho, no necesito un hombre a mi lado" dijo ya algo cansada de ese tema.

"¿Pero no crees que el pequeño Trunks necesite un padre?" dijo esperanzado.

"Pues… la verdad si, pero creo que con que tú y Bardock me visiten me basta." Dijo ya sabiendo qué se proponía Yamcha. "Además… el único padre para Trunks es Vegeta y eso no se puede cambiar"

"¡Por el amor de Kami!" era la primera vez que discutían con respecto a ese tema "Vegeta no volverá Bulma, debes seguir con tu vida. Debes casarte de nuevo, debes de tener más hijos… debes amor a otro de nuevo"

Bulma lo miró con ojos de acusación "Esto lo dices por ti¿cierto Yamcha?" dijo dando en el punto clave "Aún sientes algo por mi…" dijo murmurando "Yamcha… te amo, pero no de la forma en la que tú me amas… te amo como mi amigo, del mismo modo que amo Bardock, del mismo modo que amo a Raditz o a Goku…" dijo mirando a otro lado para ocultar su dolor "Pero al único hombre que amo con todas mis fuerzas es a Vegeta… y eso no cambiará" dijo firmemente.

Yamcha estaba molesto, pero sabía que talvez era demasiado rápido para Bulma "Si… entiendo Bulma, pero yo lo decía por tu bien… debes de enamorarte de otro, Bulma." Dijo saliendo de la Corporación.

Bulma lo miró alejarse "Lo intenté contigo Yamcha, pero simplemente mi corazón no quiere a nadie más…" Ella había intentado todo lo posible para saber si Vegeta estaba con vida. Recordó que en su infancia intentó buscar unos artefactos llamados Esferas del Dragón, pero luego de eso llegaron los saiyajins… y se olvidó por completo de ellas. Según la leyenda, si conseguían las 7 esferas, saldría un enorme dragón que les cumpliría el deseo que quisieran. Sin embargo, no pudo ir a buscarlas por el hecho de cuidar a Trunks y poco a poco se fue olvidando nuevamente de ellas.

Luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre "Deben ser ellos" dijo acercándose a la puerta "Hola chicos¿cómo están?"

"Bien gracias Bulma" dijo el pequeño Gohan entrando felizmente al lugar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Bulma?" preguntó Bardock.

"Bien… estaba con Yamcha, pero tuvimos una discusión y decidió volar un rato… nada fuera de lo normal" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ese muchacho nunca sabe cuándo rendirse… debo admitir que se juntó mucho con Kakarotto para adquirir esa personalidad" dijo seriamente. Luego sonrió "Por cierto… estaba recordando algo muy peculiar hace rato… ¿recuerdas que me hablaste una vez de unas tales Esferas del Dragón?". Bulma asintió. "Bueno… pues uno de mis hombres encontró esto en el desierto, dijo sacando una esfera de color naranja y con dos estrellas sobre ella. "¿Es esto lo de lo que me hablabas?"

"¡Si!" dijo alegremente. "Entonces si existen… pensé que sólo era un mito, pero ahora sé que son reales… debemos ir a buscarlas… se me olvidaba… ¿quién cuidará de Trunks mientras voy?"

"No te preocupes, déjalo aquí. Es un saiyajin, sabe cuidarse solo" dijo como si nada.

"No. Por eso no las había ido a buscar en estos meses… por mi hijo. Además es todavía un niño, no lo puedo dejar solo" dijo obstinada.

"Lo estás mal acostumbrando" dijo serio "Pero bueno, eres su madre… haz lo que gustes. Pero si quieres… puedo mandar a mis hombres a buscarlas"

"¡Si! Eso sería lo mejor"

------------------------------

En las montañas había una gran tranquilidad, hasta que una bola de fuego aterrizó con gran fuerza, dejando un cráter en medio del bosque. Sin embargo no era un meteorito, era una nave en forma de esfera. La compuerta se abrió lentamente hasta que salió de la nave un hombre con ropas algo extrañas. "Es muy bueno estar en casa de nuevo… a puesto que ella estará realmente molesta conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Miró a los alrededores y sonrió de nuevo "Me parece que llegué al lugar correcto… veamos… queda por aquí" dijo levitándose lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de las montañas "¡Si! Queda por acá" dijo entusiasmado y luego comenzó a volar con más velocidad "Que bueno es respirar este aire puro…" dijo abriendo la boca… y atragantándose con un mosquito. "Olvidaba ese pequeño detalle…" dijo mientras tosía.

----------------------------

Milk estaba lavando la ropa. Era un día precioso para salir a dar un paseo. No le haría mal a nadie… "Este tipo de días le encantaban a Goku"

"Y eso no ha cambiado, Milk" dijo una voz carismática a su espalda.

Milk se dio la vuelta y no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban "Goku…"

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó acercándose a ella y jalándola hacia él "Te extrañé mucho"

Milk estaba en shock al principio, luego le devolvió el abrazo a Goku. Era una imagen realmente hermosa. El reencuentro de Goku con su esposa. Algo que lo había mantenido con vida. "Lo siento… lamento haberme tardado, pero te prometo que no los volveré a dejar… ni a ti, ni a Gohan…" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Milk tenía lágrimas en los ojos "Eso me parece estupendo… Hay alguien quien quiero que conozcas, Goku." Dijo mientras entraban a la casa, tomados de la mano "¡Goten, hay alguien quien vino a vernos!"

Un pequeño niño igual a Goku bajó de las gradas, dando brinquitos "¿Qué pasa mamá?"

Goku se quedó boquiabierto al verlo "¿Milk…?" dijo sin poder pronunciar más. Milko lo miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Goku quería preguntar sobre el origen de Goten.

"¿Recuerdas que hubo algo que no te pude decir antes de tu partida?". Goku asintió. "Pues era el hecho de que estaba esperando a otro bebé… y lo llamé Goten"

"Milk, no aprendes ¿cierto?" dijo abrazando a Goten "Lo mismo me hiciste con Gohan"

Milk le sonrió "De haber sabido que ibas a tardar tanto, te lo hubiera dicho antes de tu partida…"

"No importa" dijo dándole una sonrisa a Goten "Hola pequeño… soy tu papá" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Goten. "¿y dónde está Gohan?"

"Está con Bulma… ella le está enseñando mecánica"

"¿¡¿Mecánica?!? Milk, Gohan no tiene más de 10 años… no creo que sea necesario que esté aprendiendo eso a tan corta edad"

Milk se rió de la cara de Goku "No seas tontito, Goku. Sólo estaba bromeando… está con Bulma para que le cree un disfraz… le gusta jugar de super héroe"

Goku dio un suspiro de alivio, pero luego una extraña tristeza lo invadió "Bien… iré a ver a Bulma" dijo poniendo en el piso a Goten "Debo hablar con ella sobre… sobre Vegeta"

"Claro, te esperaré aquí" dijo dándole un beso en la barbilla "Y tengo un regalo especial por tu regreso…" le dijo seductoramente al oído.

Goku sonrió "¿y cuándo lo recibiré?" preguntó entusiasmado.

"Eso ya lo verás…"

Goku estaba volando felizmente al pensar en el regalo que Milk le habló. Pero cuando llegó al jardín de la Corporación y vio a Bulma, recordó algo con lo que había estado lidiando durante todos esos años. La culpa.

"¿te gusta, Gohan?" dijo Bulma "Si quieres puedo ponerle un casco"

"¡Si! Eso me gustaría. ¿Tu qué opinas abuelo?" preguntó entusiasmado Gohan.

Bardock se mordió el labio "Pues… no tengo palabras" dijo mirando de reojo a Bulma, quien estaba conteniendo la risa. Luego se puso serio "Alguien está aquí… ¿esperas visitas?" preguntó a Bulma.

"No… no espero a nadie. Trunks vendrá más tarde de su entrenamiento…"

Bardock se puso en posición de defensa, pero escuchó a la madre de Bulma "Oh, es un placer verte de nuevo…" decía alegremente.

Algo se alegró en el interior de Bulma, su madre hablaba así sólo con Vegeta… ¿podría ser qué…? Bulma salió de la habitación alegremente "¡Vegeta!" gritó antes de chocarse con un hombre, quien detuvo con su brazo la caída de Bulma.

"¿Qué tal Bulma?" dijo una voz que Bulma realmente extrañaba.

"¡Goku!" gritó mientras lo abrazaba "Estás vivo…. Me alegro mucho" decía conteniendo las lágrimas.

Goku sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su padre "..."

Bardock le sonrió a su hijo. Realmente estaba orgulloso de él. Había crecido mucho como guerrero, algo que enorgullecía a cualquier padre. Luego Gohan se puso de pie "¿Papá?" preguntó sin poder creerlo "¡Papá!" gritó mientras lo abrazaba. Bulma ya se había soltado de Goku para dejarlo abrazar a su hijo. "Sabía que regresarías, papá"

"Has crecido mucho, Gohan. Tienes un grandioso nivel de pelea… ¿quién te ha estado entrenando¿Pikoro…¿Bardock?" Gohan asintió. "Me alegro mucho hijo… Bulma debo hablar contigo a solas…" dijo mientras colocaba a Gohan en el suelo. "Papá… adelántate a casa, luego los alcanzo"

Bardock comprendió que era un tema serio "Está bien… llevaré a Gohan al centro de entrenamiento un rato…"

Ya estando solos, Goku se puso serio"Bulma… debo hablarte seriamente"

"Primero que todo, cuéntame cuándo llegaste, porqué no avisaste nada"

"Pues… llegué hace poco, no avisé porque… quería que fuese una sorpresa y parece que funcionó" dijo alegremente, pero sin perder la seriedad en sus ojos "Ahora debo hablarte sobre… sobre Vegeta"

"No te preocupes Goku" dijo tristemente "Yo sé que hiciste lo que pudiste para encontrarlo…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Un tal Kaioo-sama se lo contó a Pikoro y él me lo contó a mi, pero estoy feliz de que tu estés con vida. Lo que importa es de que uno de ustedes dos sobrevivió… no te sientas culpable, Vegeta murió con su orgullo en alto"

Goku le sonrió "Pero bueno, hay algo que le debo a Vegeta… le prometí que te enseñaría a sentir el ki de las personas y lo cumpliré. Aunque me lleve toda una vida hacerlo"

Poco a poco el corazón de Bulma fue sanando. El hecho de que Goku estuviera vivo la había hecho muy feliz, aunque a veces deseaba que también Vegeta hubiese sobrevivido. Con el regreso de Goku, Bulma se terminó de convencer de que Vegeta ya no estaba en este mundo y decidió seguir adelante.

El pasar de los meses fue increíble. Trunks fue creciendo rápidamente, tanto intelectual como físicamente. Goku había tomado el lugar como imagen paterna en la vida de Trunks; aunque en ciertas ocasiones, Trunks mostraba sentirse superior a muchos de los saiyajins, lo cual no era nada sobrenatural ya que por sus venas corría la sangre de Vegeta. En menos de lo que Bulma se esperaba, pasaron otros 2 años más.

"Trunks, vuelve acá y pide disculpas" decía mientras lo perseguía por toda la corporación. "No es nada gracioso estar pintándome el cabello" vaya que estaba molesta.

"¡A que no me alcanzas!" decía Trunks mientras corría felizmente, hasta que se chocó con alguien que le impedía el paso. "¡Hey! Ten cuidado, que no ves que estoy huyendo de mi mamá" dijo aún teniendo los ojos cerrados por el golpe.

"Lo siento, pequeño Trunks"

Trunks sonrió al reconocer quién era "¿Cómo está, señor Goku?" preguntó mientras se escondía detrás de él.

"Estoy seguro que te estás escondiendo de Bulma" dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía que ella se le acercaba de forma letal. "Bulma" dijo poniéndole los brazos en los hombros para detenerla "Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Claro, luego que castigue a Trunks por haber destruido todo el jardín"

"Eso debe esperar… tienen que venir conmigo. Los dos." Dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué… por qué?"

"Han estado anunciando unas extrañas desapariciones… y la última fue muy cerca de aquí. En Ginger Town… lo que sea que está causando esto, se dirige hacia esta dirección."

"Pero… ¿a dónde iremos?" preguntó mientras cargaba a Trunks.

"Debes ir al centro de los saiyajins. Ahí estarás mil veces más segura"

"Claro, pero iré cuando ya haya arreglado mis cosas… no puedo irme sin haber preparado mis maletas. No creo que, lo que sea que está causando las desapariciones, venga hoy. Relájate Goku" dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Goku le sonrió y se puso los dedos en su frente "Está bien… vendré por ustedes. Nos vemos, debo ir a ver a Tala…" dijo antes de tele-transportarse.

"Bueno Trunks… ve a preparar tus maletas, es mejor si las preparamos hoy" Trunks subió rápidamente a su habitación "¡pero ni creas que se me olvidó lo que hiciste hoy!" gritó Bulma desde el primer nivel.

Ya era media noche cuando Bulma sintió un ki muy extraño en su casa. No era el de Trunks, no era el de Goku, no era de Bardock y no era de Yamcha. ¿De quién era ese ki? Bulma se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese ki. Mientras más se acercaba a la habitación de donde venía el ki, más sentía que conocía al dueño de este. La habitación donde se detuvo fue en la que Vegeta usó cuando era niño. "No puede ser…" ahora reconocía el ki; era el de Vegeta, aunque debía aceptar que tenía algo raro.

"¿Vegeta…?" preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación. "¿Eres tú, Vegeta?" Podía ver una silueta en la oscuridad… pero era demasiado grande… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió que alguien la tenía agarrada del cuello.

Una extraña criatura que parecía un insecto estaba ejerciendo una gran fuerza en ella "Vaya, vaya… asumo que aquí no vive Goku" su voz era grave y extremadamente amenazadora.

"No… ahora suéltame" dijo con voz ronca. Su garganta estaba siendo lastimada.

"No lo creo" dijo mientras levantaba su cola… la cual poseía un aguijón en la punta.

Un ataque vino de la puerta del cuarto "¡Suelta a mi mamá!" gritó el pequeño Trunks, quien estaba realmente molesto. A pesar de ser realmente pequeño, Goku y Pikoro le habían enseñado cómo pelear.

"Que molesto es este mocoso" dijo el monstruo "No intervengas en mis planes" dijo mientras lanzaba a Bulma hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y se dirigía hacia Trunks.

Trunks se puso en posición de defensa y sonrió como su padre lo hacía "Ahora lamentarás haber hecho eso, tonto" dijo mientras su cabello cambiaba a color dorado.

El monstruo se abalanzó contra Trunks, quien lo recibió dándole varios golpes. Sin embargo, poco a poco el monstruo fue ganando terreno "Si te absorbo, me ayudarás a aumentar mi poder… sólo necesito un androide más para perfeccionarme"

Trunks seguía adormitado y por un mínimo descuido recibió una tremenda paliza por parte de Cell "rayos…" dijo antes de que Cell le diera un golpe que lo mandó contra la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

"¡Trunks!" gritó Bulma preocupada "¿Quién rayos eres¿qué quieres con nosotros?"

Cell se le acercó lentamente "Nada en especial… sólo quiero su energía vital"

Bulma estaba intentando retroceder, pero sabía perfectamente que la pared estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. "Ni lo intentes maldito" dijo una voz que provenía de la ventana.

Bulma se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz. Se intentó dar la vuelta, pero le miedo la tenía paralizada; pero no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién era. "Vegeta…"

Vegeta le sonrió "Ten al niño" dijo mientras que se lo daba a Bulma. "Tuvo suerte que yo haya estado aquí cuando ese insecto lo lanzó" luego miró con odio a Cell "Ahora mismo lamentarás haber hecho eso, insecto" dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Cell.

Cell intentó defenderse, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyajin. Los golpes de Vegeta deshacían cualquier intento de defenderse por parte de Cell. "Espera Vegeta" dijo antes de que Vegeta la diera el último golpe "Deja que absorba al androide No. 18… de esa forma podrás tener una batalla verdadera conmigo. Ya que no creo que valga la pena acabar conmigo mientras estoy en este estado…"

Vegeta se detuvo al escuchar lo último. Sería interesante enfrentarse a ese monstruo cuando estuviera perfeccionado, pero luego recordó lo que le había hecho a Trunks y a Bulma y sonrió con pura maldad "Es una lástima… si hubieras venido algunos años antes hubiera aceptado; ahora es muy tarde para ti, insecto… Muere" dijo mientras lanzaba el último ataque, pulverizando a Cell al instante.

Bulma estaba curando las heridas de Trunks cuando escuchó el último ataque de Vegeta. Tapó a Trunks y se dirigió al patio trasero, donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla "Vegeta…"

Vegeta volteó a verla con una sonrisa que derritió a Bulma "Tienes la cara como que si hubieras visto a un fantasma…" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta por completo y se acercaba a ella.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero a Bulma no le importaba mojarse, no le importaba que parte de su patio hubiese dejado de existir, no le importaba nada más que quedarse viendo a Vegeta a los ojos. "Tardaste mucho" dijo cuando ya estaba cerca de él "Demasiado para mi gusto"

Vegeta le sonrió. Tomó las manos de Bulma y puso su frente contra la de ella "Lo sé" dijo simplemente. Sólo quería quedarse así para siempre, con sus frentes juntas… como si se estuvieran transmitiendo los pensamientos. La lluvia caía sobre ellos… limpiaba las heridas de Vegeta y sobretodo, ocultaba las lágrimas que Bulma estaba derramando.

"¿Cómo está el mocoso?" preguntó como si siempre hubiese estado con ellos.

"Estará bien… ahora está dormido, pero para mañana en la mañana estará corriendo por todo el lugar" dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello mojado de Vegeta "¿Por qué rayos tardaste tanto en volver?"

Vegeta la atrajo hacía si "Tuve unos asuntos que atender… como acabar con toda la familia de Frezzer… y lograr transformarme en Super Saiyajin" le dijo suavemente al oído.

Bulma sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos "Te eché de menos" dijo simplemente.

Vegeta le besó el cuello "Y no te imaginas cuánto me hiciste falta… Bulma" dijo mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

"No vuelvas a dejarme… y si lo haces al menos no tardes tanto en volver" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te lo prometo" dijo mientras le besaba los labios "Intentaré no dejarte más" la cargó y la llevó al interior de la corporación "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que me tienes de vuelta?"

Bulma le sonrió. Por su mente le pasaron varias ideas de lo que podía hacer en su cuarto… sin embargo, optó por una que había querido hacer desde que se enteró que había 'muerto' en Namekusei. "Sólo quiero que me abraces" dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba a su cuarto.

Cuando Bulma despertó, se sentía tan bien… luego recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Vegeta había regresado en el instante preciso para salvarle la vida _**"Debió haber sido un sueño…" **_pensó mientras se intentaba poner de pie, pero sintió algo afelpado alrededor de su cintura "¿pero qué…?"

"¿Sorprendida?" sonó una voz a su lado "¿No recordabas que yo tenía cola o qué?"

"Vegeta…" dijo suavemente, como si todavía siguiera en un sueño "¡VEGETA!" gritó mientras se tiraba al cuello de su esposo.

"Mujer… ten cuidado que nos…" no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cayeron de la cama. "Olvídalo"

Bulma estaba va de besar a Vegeta en todo su rostro "Pensé que había sido un sueño. No te imaginas lo feliz que estará Trunks al verte… lo iré a despertar y…"

"No. Deja que duerma un poco más, ya que esta será su última día en este planeta..." comenzó a besar el cuello de Bulma.

"¿Último día?" preguntó conteniendo el deseo de sucumbir ante él.

"Mañana por la tarde regresaremos a mi planeta y tomaremos los títulos que nos correspondan"

Bulma estaba comenzando a perder el control ante los besos de Vegeta "¿No crees que deberíamos dar más tiempo para que Trunks te conozca?"

"Si tú lo crees..." comenzó a romper la blusa de Bulma "Pero este día será solo para nosotros..."

Bulma comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Vegeta solo la miraba como si fuese una obra de arte, esto la hacía sonrojar "Pensé que no te volvería a ver... Me sentí muy sola sin ti"

Vegeta solo le acarició el cabello "Te prometí regresar por ti... y un príncipe cumple su palabra..." Se acomodó para verla mejor "Lo que importa es que estoy aquí." dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle todo el cuerpo...

"¡Mamá!" gritó Trunks desde su cuarto.

"¡Ya voy mi vida!" dijo mientras se paraba "Ya vengo, Vegeta… tenemos que terminar este asunto" dijo de forma seductora "¿No crees que sería bueno si tu vinieras conmigo?"

"Como tú digas" dijo de forma neutral. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Trunks, sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes… su hijo, la muestra de unión entre él y Bulma. Era muy parecido a él, sin embargo tenía los ojos de Bulma; eso lo hizo sonreír.

"Trunks, él es Vegeta… él es el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins… él es tu papá" dijo mientras cargaba a Trunks.

Trunks sólo lo vio y flotó hacia los brazos de su padre. Vegeta no sabía qué hacer… nunca había abrazado a nadie a parte de Bulma. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se extendieron, dejando que Trunks se acomodar en ellos. Bulma sonrió ante tal escena. El Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins cargando a un pequeño… con tanta delicadeza. Vegeta notó la mirada de Bulma y se sonrojó "¿Qué me ves, mujer?" preguntó con tono pedante.

"Nada… tan sólo veo lo tanto que Trunks se parece a ti… aunque debemos aceptar que gracias a mi es un niño tan bien parecido" dijo orgullosa.

Vegeta le sonrió de forma desafiante "Estás equivocada, mujer. Trunks tiene suerte de tenerme a mi como padre, así tus características son opacadas por las mías… y arregla todos los desperfectos heredados de ti"

Trunks no entendía nada, así que simplemente dijo "Papá¿es cierto que eres el príncipe de un planeta lejano?"

"No. Yo soy el Rey, no el príncipe… el príncipe eres tú. Y mañana nos iremos a ver ese lugar" sorprendentemente su voz era mucho más suave de lo que Bulma recordaba.

Bulma simplemente se mordió el labio; no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ni en lo más mínimo, pero no quería romper esa imagen de padre e hijo. Le tendría que decir a Vegeta tarde o temprano… bueno, preferiblemente temprano ya que él tenía planeado irse mañana. _**"Oh Vegeta… ¿qué puedo hacer?"**_ pensó detenidamente y sin darse cuenta soltó unas palabras: "No sé cómo decirlo…" murmuró suavemente, pero el perceptible oído de Vegeta lo captó muy bien.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó mientras colocaba en el suelo a Trunks y se acercaba a Bulma "¿Qué me estás ocultando?" preguntó algo molesto.

Bulma retrocedió lentamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería irse de la Tierra, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin Vegeta… quería que Trunks creciera en la Tierra, pero quería que creciera con su padre a su lado… Vegeta se acercó todavía más; su voz se puso extrañamente amenazadora "Lo preguntaré por última vez¿qué me estás ocultando?"

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews, y les prometo no tardarme más en subir el próximo capítulo... y para eso agradecería sus reviews! porfiiiis... aunque sea uno chikitito... es realmente valioso para mi. Gracias por leer! 


	15. El resurgimiento del rey

Jeje, aki vengo otra vez... lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el cap, a la... si leen la fiction dejen sus reviews, así me ayudan a saber qué piensan y demás. Gracias a los que leen mi esta fiction.

**UNIÓN DESTINADA**

**15. ****El Resurgimiento del Rey**

Vegeta se acercó todavía más; su voz se puso extrañamente amenazadora "Lo preguntaré por última vez¿qué me estás ocultando?"

"Mejor hablemos en el cuarto" ambos subieron en silencio, dejando a Trunks en su habitación. Bulma cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella "Vegeta, no creo que sea buena idea vivir en tú planeta"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Digo que... tú planeta es el centro de ataque de todas las razas guerreras, no sería un buen lugar para que Trunks creciera" dijo mintiendo.

Vegeta se acercó a ella "En ese lugar ha crecido todo el linaje de mi familia, no lo puedo romper por unos cuantos accidentes..."

"¿Unos cuantos accidentes? Los saiyajins son una raza en la que no se puede confiar..." se arrepintió de decir eso al ver la mirada de Vegeta.

"Te recuerdo que yo soy un saiyajin... soy el rey de esa raza" dijo con enojo.

"Lo sé, pero... no es el lugar en donde quiero que crezca mi hijo. En ese planeta creces con desconfianza, creces con rencor... no quiero eso para Trunks" dijo firmemente, no tenía planeado retroceder ni un poco.

"¡Pues ese será el lugar en donde él crezca!" gritó perdiendo el control.

"¡Debes pensar en lo que es mejor para tú hijo!" gritó rivalizando el tono de Vegeta

"¿Y qué es mejo para él¿crecer en este planeta? Si él crece aquí se volverá un débil... él debe ser el mejor guerrero de todos y eso no lo logrará aquí." Dijo intentando controlarse, la verdad no había sido esta la plática que él había imaginado.

"Te recuerdo que Goku creció en este lugar y es el más fuerte de todos..." se tapó la boca, pero era muy tarde.

"¡Si crees que Kakarotto es el más fuerte, pues entonces que él entrene a Trunks!" salió por la ventana. Intentaba controlar su enojo ¿Cómo pudo decir eso sobre Kakarotto? Vegeta solo pensaba en darle lo mejor y ella lo rechazaba... Debía calmarse, decidió ir al centro de entrenamiento. Al entrar todos los saiyajins se quedaron paralizados, ellos lo creían muerto. Al cruzar los pasillos escuchó muchas murmuraciones por parte de los soldados, pero uno que llamó su atención fue: _"Los del Planeta Vejita ahora sí tendrán problemas", _luego se encargaría de averiguar el significado de esas palabras.

Vegeta entró a la oficina principal "¿Cómo van las cosas, Bardock?"

Bardock mostró una gran alegría al verlo "¡Príncipe Vegeta! Me alegra verlo... han pasado muchas cosas desde que desapareció..."

"Tengo tiempo para escucharlas" se sentó frente a Bardock. Era obvio que estaba algo molesto.

Bardock frunció el ceño, algo le preocupaba y Vegeta lo sabía "Señor... hay algo que debe saber. Cuando Frezzer destruyó el planeta donde usted y Kakarotto luchaban, todos pensaron que usted había muerto... como el reino se quedó sin miembro en la familia real, hubo una serie de batallas para ver al saiyajin de más alto nivel..." Vegeta estaba comenzando a comprender porqué Bulma había dicho que no se podía confiar en los saiyajins "...hubo un ganador, Krein, él venció a todos los competidores y tomó el título como gobernante de los saiyajins"

Al escuchar esas palabras, se puso de pie instintivamente "Pero hay un heredero, si yo realmente hubiera muerto, él era el único sucesor..." dijo algo sorprendido.

Bardock bajó la mirada "Lo sé, se lo dije a Nappa, pero él dijo que ese niño era una deshonra para la raza... por ser un híbrido y por eso no le aceptarían como príncipe..." no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Vegeta lo había puesto contra la pared.

"No vuelvas a llamarle así a mi hijo... te lo advierto." Dijo mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared.

"No... no fui yo quien... lo denominó de esa forma..." el agarré de Vegeta perdió fuerza "Quienes lo denominaro de esa forma fue Nappa y otros saiyajins de Élite. Los que vivimos aquí apoyamos que su hijo debía ser el nuevo príncipe, ya que muchos saiyajins de por aquí tienen hijos híbridos..."

Vegeta logró calmarse "Iré a recuperar mi título..." luego se fijó en un pequeño detalle que no estaba bien en la historia "Krein derrotó a todos los guerreros... ¿Kakarotto participó en las batallas?"

"No. Mi hijo no había vuelto todavía. Además… cuando regresó, me dijo que él no hubiese participado para conseguir un título que ya le pertenecía a alguien..."

Vegeta se alejó del centro lo más que pudo; necesitaba pensar… y se quedó sentando en un parque cercano a la corporación _**"Así que es por eso que Bulma no quiere regresar a mi planeta... sabe que verán a Trunks con discriminación..." **_Un par de saiyajins entrenaban a sus hijos a poca distancia de Vegeta. Un saiyajin se acercó a él "¿Príncipe Vegeta? Es un alivio saber que sigue con vida..."

Vegeta reconoció esa voz. Él había sido un miembro de su escuadrón cuando estuvo peleando contra Frezzer… pensó que todos habían muerto, exceptuándolo a él mismo y a Kakarotto. Litz era su nombre. "¿Un alivio?" preguntó con desconfianza.

"Así es. De esa forma tomará de nuevo el poder..." dijo sonriendo.

"Litz¿Por qué no participaste para ganar mi título? Estoy seguro que hubieras logrado llegar lejos..." Ganarlo no, pero si pudo haber demostrado su habilidad.

"Todos en este lugar nos enteramos de su hijo... nadie de por aquí quiso pelear al saber que si había un heredero verdadero. Además usted sería capaz de regresar de la tumba si alguien ofendiera su linaje..."

Vegeta sonrió "Por cierto… ¿cómo es que escapaste de Namekusei?"

"Pues Kakarotto… el señor Kakarotto nos ordenó que huyéramos y así lo hicimos, y ahora estoy muy agradecido con él" dijo con una sonrisa típica de un terrícola. Es más, si Vegeta no lo conociera, hubiese jurado que era un terrícola común y corriente, ya que su cola había sido cortada.

Vegeta quedó pensativo después de esa plática. Litz no solía ser así, antes hubiera participado por el título de príncipe, pero algo había cambiado en él… Bulma tenía razón, los que crecen en la Tierra eran más confiables que los del Planeta Vejita... Luego se percató de algo perturbador, ningún saiyajin de su planeta sonreía de forma auténtica... normalmente los de su planeta natal tenían una sonrisa de malicia o tenían fruncido el ceño… a menos que hubieran estado en la Tierra. Estaba decidido, Trunks crecería en este planeta, aunque eso significara dejarlos para gobernar su planeta... Se dirigió a la corporación. "Pensará que me ganó esta batalla" se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba en cómo decírselo a su mujer.

Bulma estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar que alguien estaba afuera de su laboratorio. Al salir para hablar con esa persona se encontró con Vegeta "Tienes razón, Bulma. Lo mejor es que Trunks crezca en este lugar..." dijo yendo directo al grano.

Bulma sonrió victoriosamente "¿Ves que yo siempre tengo la razón?"

"Pero yo debo volver a mi planeta... tengo que corregir varias cosas. Debo quedarme ahí para mantener el orden entre los saiyajins..." al mirar los ojos de Bulma, supo que la estaba lastimando de nuevo y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa.

"De nuevo lo estás haciendo, Vegeta. Cada vez que comienzo a creer que podremos estar juntos, haces algo que nos separa... me estoy cansando de esto." dijo con cansancio.

"Mujer... yo"

"Tal vez lo nuestro nunca funcione... tal vez es necesario una separación definitiva" decir esto le estaba doliendo mucho, pero era mejor sufrir por poco tiempo a estar sufriendo constantemente.

"No... aunque creas que es lo mejor, no puedo. Cuando dormimos juntos por primera vez, sellamos nuestro futuro. En ese momento yo no sabía mucho sobre 'ese' tema..." dijo refiriéndose al tema de la mordida "…pero ahora ya estoy bien enterado" dijo sonrojado "Yo no puedo tener otra mujer... a menos que tú decidas ya no tener nada que ver conmigo, pero eso no es lo que quieres"

"¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que quiero?" dijo retándolo

Vegeta la miró tranquilamente "Te conozco muy bien, Bulma. Tú no quieres seguir sufriendo, pero no quieres alejarte de mí¿estoy en lo correcto?" Bulma asintió suavemente. Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta "Me iré mañana en la tarde, como lo dije desde un principio"

Bulma se quedó en la soledad de su habitación mientras pensaba bien en lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Ver a Trunks crecer felizmente o verlo crecer rodeado de rencor y muerte?.¿estar al lado de su esposo o el crecimiento adecuado de su hijo? "¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntó a sí misma. Decidió salir a pensar un rato y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba manejando su nave a Kame-House. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que sólo estaban Yamcha, Goku, Lunch y Ten-Shin-Han. "¿Qué tal chicos?" dijo intentando ocultar su tristeza.

"¡Qué tal Bulma!" gritó Goku, mientras se tragaba otra pieza de pollo.

"¿Cómo estás, nena?" preguntó Yamcha, quien ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba.

"Bien y qué tal ustedes" preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Lunch "¿Dónde están Krillin y el Maestro Roshi?"

"Pues… Krillin dijo que vio a una linda chica rubia y anda detrás de ella desde hace rato y el Maestro… salió a comprar _'víveres', _lo que significa que está en alguna tienda de revistas" contestó Yamcha.

"Oye Bulma…" dijo Goku con una voz de niño"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿por casualidad no tienes algún invitado en tu casa?" preguntó con tono divertido.

Yamcha la volteó a ver sorprendido "¿Es cierto eso?" talvez había sonado algo posesivo, pero todavía sentía algo por ella.

"Pues… si, tengo a un invitado muy especial este día" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta "Es un hombre realmente apuesto y tiene un cuerpo espectacular"

Todos se pusieron rojos al escuchar eso; todos menos Lunch, quien sonrió con malicia "Debe ser espectacular en…" no completó la frase por las miradas de acusación por parte de los hombres.

Bulma rió a carcajadas, realmente le faltaba eso "Pues…" comenzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa "Ya lo había tenido en mi casa antes, pero esta vez sólo se quedará hasta mañana en la tarde"

Yamcha se acercó a ella "¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó mientras intentaba recordar algún otro hombre que hubiese acortejado a Bulma a parte de él. "Tal vez lo conozca"

"Lo conoces, de eso no hay duda… se trata de…"

"Vegeta" murmuró Goku.

Bulma lo vio con mirada de sorpresa "Eres muy bueno adivinando las cosas, Goku" dijo comenzando a reír de nuevo.

Yamcha negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta "No es eso, Bulma. Vegeta está en la puerta…"

Bulma se quedó helada al escuchar eso. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con una mirada que la derretía. Estaba recostado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado "hummm" fue lo único que dijo cuando ella lo vio.

"¿Cómo has estado Vegeta?" preguntó Goku alegremente, como si Vegeta no hubiese estado desaparecido durante 5 años.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo de forma cortante, mientras que su mirada no se apartaba de Bulma. "Simplemente vine por ella" dijo mirando hacia Yamcha y luego de vuelta a Bulma.

"¿Por mi?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Si. Trunks no para de preguntar por tu paradero… lo tienes muy mal acostumbrado" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto, la conversación sólo se había vuelto entre ellos dos y el resto de los que estaban presentes sintieron como si fueran unos intrusos, sobre todo Yamcha. Bulma dio un suspiro de cansancio "Ya iré…" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para despedirse de Goku y los demás "Los veré más tarde chicos…" dijo mientras se acercaba a Vegeta. "Vámonos" dijo con tono neutral.

Vegeta cerró la puerta detrás de que ambos salieron "Ven" dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. "No necesitas un helicóptero si **yo **estoy contigo" dijo remarcando el 'yo', como dando a entender que sólo él podía cumplir sus suplicias.

Bulma se acomodó. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Vegeta, causando en él un estremecimiento "Por cierto… ¿cómo es que sobreviviste a la explosión de Nameku¿cómo es que no enviaste ninguna señal luego de escapar¿apareciste para defenderme de Cell de pura casualidad o…?" tenía muchas dudas, pero los labios de Vegeta no la dejaron continuar su interrogatorio. Sus brazos rodearon los de Vegeta y él detuvo el vuelo. "No te vayas…" dijo casi con tono suplicante.

Vegeta la llevó hasta tierra firme; ya estaban en la corporación, en el patio "No puedo ignorar mi planeta, mi obligación… mi legado" dijo de forma seria, pero en el fondo lamentaba lo que estaba pasando. "Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer para que decidas ir conmigo?" intentó no sonar cursi, ni nada por el estilo. Este terreno no era el suyo y jamás lo sería, pero por su mujer lo pisaría… aunque tan sólo una vez.

"No lo sé… no iré de cualquier forma, mi decisión ya está tomada" la verdad, con tan sólo que Vegeta se lo hubiera pedido un poco más hubiese dicho que 'si', sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía aceptar… ya luego de haber dicho que 'no', no se retractaría tan fácilmente.

Vegeta notó que esto se trataba más de una batalla para ver quién aguantaba más el orgullo del otro. Sonrió levemente "Como tu desees" dijo mientras comenzaba a descender. "Pero si esta será mi última noche aquí… quiero que esto quede grabado en tu cuerpo" dijo mientras la besaba.

"Espera Vegeta, al menos espera hasta que ya estemos en la habitación" dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón a Vegeta.

"No" dijo de forma autoritaria.

"Siempre tan mandón" dijo mientras le comenzaba a quitar la camisa a mitad de las escaleras. Luego llegaron a su habitación donde consumieron su amor muchas más veces de lo que cualquier ser humano lo hubiera hecho en 2 meses.

Vegeta tan sólo quería apreciar a Bulma una última vez. No es que se hubiera dado por vencido, simplemente tenía que irse lo más rápido posible a su planeta. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre eso. "Mujer… tengo que irme" dijo mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie.

"¿Tan rápido?" preguntó algo triste "Ni siquiera estuviste una semana con nosotros"

Vegeta volteó a verla y sonrió como la primera vez que se reencontraron "Tengo que irme lo más rápido posible, pero me despediré del mocoso... Adiós"

Bulma se quedó en su habitación mientras escuchaba que la nave de Vegeta despegaba. El viaje de Vegeta estaba apunto de llegar a su fin. Se había tardado tres meses en regresar a su planeta. Le quedaban varios minutos antes de aterrizar. Los saiyajins estaban decidiendo cual planeta conquistar y el 'nuevo Rey' era quien decidiría eso.

"Acabaremos con el planeta Tierra" todos los saiyajins se quedaron callados al escuchar eso. En ese lugar se encontraban varios de los mejores guerreros y además estaba Kakarotto. "¿Qué pasa?. ¿temen que Kakarotto acabe con ustedes? Pues es un riesgo que debemos correr, ese planeta no nos sirve para nada, es solo una escoria... " Nappa lo miraba desde lejos, él sabía la verdadera razón de ese ataque. El hijo de Vegeta. Ese niño era el heredero al trono y debía morir para que el título de Krein tuviera verdadero valor.

La nave de Vegeta aterrizó sin que se percataran de ella. Él se logró infiltrar en el castillo sin ser percatado, su primer objetivo era la reunión en donde estaba el tonto que se había atrevido a tomar su lugar, su segundo objetivo era acabar con Nappa... Al acercarse a la junta, logró escuchar el plan de Krein... acabar con la Tierra.

"Despegaremos por la mañana... no avisaremos de la llegada y mataremos sin piedad" la orden de Nappa sonó por los pasillos.

Krein se puso de pie "Quiero que el primer lugar destruido sea la Corporación Cápsula..." todos se miraron unos a otros. La corporación les había proveído muchas armas y atacarla no les gustaba demasiado. Además de eso, muchos recordaban a Bulma Brief, esa era una mujer muy hermosa y no les gustaría acabar con ella.

Turles se puso de pie "Se pueden tomar mujeres¿cierto?" sonrió con picardía. Krein asintió y los saiyajins comenzaron a murmurar... entre todos los comentarios, Vegeta logró escuchar el nombre de su mujer. No lo permitiría, ella era suya y moriría antes de verla con otro saiyajin.

"Jaja.. Todos pueden tomar las mujeres que les plazca... pero la mujer de esa corporación es mía... jaja" la risa de Nappa fue interrumpida al escuchar que alguien entraba.

Todos los saiyajin se quedaron perplejos ante la figura de Vegeta. Vegeta tenía a su objetivo en la mira... Nappa "Me parece que tu plan tiene una falla, Nappa. Para obtener a esa mujer tienes que pasar sobre su compañero... que soy yo. "

La cara de Krein se puso pálida "¿Vegeta...?"

Vegeta lo miró con ojos de asesino "¿Qué?.¿no me reconoces, idiota?" dijo sonriendo con pura maldad "Krein... Te recomiendo que desaparezcas de mi vista..."

"Lo lamento pero yo soy el nuevo rey. Así que es mejor que desaparezcas antes que..." un golpe en el estómago lo interrumpió.

Vegeta lo miraba con desprecio "Alguien tan débil como tu no puede estar en el trono. Desaparece antes que acabe contigo"

Krein se sorprendió al notar que el golpe no había sido fuerte, supuso que su fuerza superaba la de Vegeta. Lo que ignoraba era que Vegeta no quería matarlo frente a todos "Me parece que soy más fuerte que tu. Así que lo que te aconsejo es que te vayas de aquí" dijo Krein confiado de sí mismo.

Vegeta se rió ante lo que acababa de escuchar "Eres más estúpido de lo que creí." comenzó a acercarse a Krein "Te crees más fuerte que yo¿cierto? Pues entonces pruébalo"

Krein retrocedía a cada instante, hasta que fue acorralado. "Está bien, Vegeta. Te venceré." se abalanzó contra el verdadero Rey de los saiyajins, pero solo consiguió ser recibido por varios puñetazos, patadas y fue arrojado contra la pared. Todos los saiyajins estaban paralizados, no sabían si huir o quedarse. Vegeta se acercó a Krein para darle el golpe final "Es una lástima, Krein. Hubieras podido ser uno de mis guerreros de Élite, pero la estupidez que cometiste te llevó hasta este momento... " Levantó la mano y un ataque salió de ella.

Nappa miraba cómo Krein desaparecía y sabía que era su turno "Príncipe... Rey Vegeta. Siempre supe que regresaría..." intentaba hacer que olvidara el comentario sobre Bulma.

Vegeta le sonrió con malicia "¿En serio?"

"Si, señor" pensó que había engañado a Vegeta, pero él no era tan tonto para caer ante sus engaños

"Dime Nappa¿tienes idea de quién es Trunks?" preguntó mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

Nappa palideció al escuchar eso "No… no señor"

Vegeta le dio un golpe en el estómago "Eres un traidor, Nappa. Sabías muy bien que tenía un hijo y a pesar de eso decidiste buscar un nuevo rey"

Nappa se retorcía de dolor, sabía que nada que dijera en este momento lo salvaría de una muerte segura "Te lo diré. Decidí buscar un nuevo rey en lugar de que un híbrido tomara el trono. Ese niño es una vergüenza para la raza... ¡Haz deshonrado a la familia real, Vegeta! El unirte con esa mujerzuela es algo de uno de clase baja..."

Vegeta apretó el puño al escuchar lo que Nappa decía "Te recuerdo que esa mujer es la que tú deseabas hace un momento" pateó el estómago de su antiguo mentor "Fuiste el más grande idiota de todos, Nappa. Si tan solo no hubieras hablado así de mi hijo podrías seguir con vida... saluda a mi padre en el otro mundo" se preparó para atacarlo "Una última cosa¡Esa mujer no es una mujerzuela!"El ataque fue fulminante. Los saiyajins se inclinaron ante Vegeta, no había duda que él era el verdadero Rey de los saiyajins.

* * *

Bueno, pues ¿qué les pareció?, ya se está acercando el final así que si quieren opinar algo se los agradecería. GRACIAS! 


	16. Bajo Efectos

HoLa!!!! Disculpen la súper-tardanza, pero había estado en mi temario… Kat Skelleton sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Pero bueno… en serio, sorry. nn! no volveré a tardarme tanto…!!! Ah! Este capítulo se los dedico a Freeman y a Juank que me dieron su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba… Juank no lee esto, pero tú si… Freeman. GRACIAS!

Ahora si ya comienza la cuenta regresiva para la fiction… unos cuantos capítulos más y listo…

**UNIÓN DESTINADA**

**16. ****Bajo Efectos...**

En la Tierra se había dado la noticia del 'Resurgimiento del Príncipe de los Saiyajins'. Trunks fue el primero en escuchar la noticia y se lo contó a su madre. "Tu padre es el nuevo rey¿eh? No me sorprende, él siempre buscó el poder... bien por él." Dijo mientras se servía otra taza de té.

"Mamá, ahora que papá ya es el rey yo seré el príncipe¿cierto?" preguntó entusiasmado.

"Si... pero tú gobernarás aquí..." no sabía cómo decirle que su padre no volvería.

"¿Aquí?.¿Eso significa que seré el Príncipe de los Humanos y Saiyajins?.¿Seré recordado por la eternidad? Espero que sí" decía mientras agitaba los brazos.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Bulma, su hijo pedía demasiado para ser pequeño... no había duda que había heredado muchas cosas de su padre "Supongo..." la verdad es que no le gustaba en absoluto recordarse de Vegeta, aunque teniendo a Trunks alardeando de que sería el mejor rey de todos… era difícil olvidar a Vegeta.

--------------------

"Tienes que distraer tu mente, Bulma" decía Goku. La estaba acompañando de compras junto con Milk. "Además… yo creo que Vegeta no te dejará sola" dijo mientras se acomodaba más en la banca en donde estaba sentados.

"¡Goku!" gritó Milk desde el vestidor "ven y dime qué opinas de este vestido"

Goku se puso de pie y fue hasta los vestidores. "Supongo… que él tiene razón" dijo mientras miraba al cielo. "cómo me caería de bien tener a Raditz para platicar…"

"mmm… vaya, ese comentario nunca lo esperé venir de ti" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Hola, Yamcha" dijo evitando el comentario anterior. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pueeees… vine a comprarle algo para una fiesta que tengo en una semana y vi a Goku… y bueno, aquí estoy" dijo sonriendo y sentándose junto a Bulma "¿cómo has estado?"

"He estado mejor, pero no por eso estoy mal" dijo con una sonrisa. "He tenido una tristeza extraña últimamente… supongo que todo se me ha juntado" Realmente había extrañado hablar con Yamcha. Con él y con Goku podía decir lo que sentía sin preocuparse de nada.

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo Goku que ya venía con 3 cajas de vestidos. "Yamcha, qué bueno verte" dijo estrechándole la mano. "He estado muy ocupado y no he podido visitar a nadie… por eso decidí hoy sacar a pasear a Milk y a Bulma" dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Yamcha le sonrió "Tienes a dos bellas mujeres dependiendo de ti…" dijo con picardía.

"¡YAMCHA!" gritaron Bulma y Milk al mismo tiempo. Los 4 fueron a almorzar y luego cada quien se fue a su casa. Yamcha se ofreció a llevar a Bulma a su casa.

"Bueno, espero que nos veamos después Bulma." dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa.

Bulma siempre sabía cuando Yamcha lo decía con otro sentido… pero esta vez lo estaba diciendo como un verdadero amigo. Por fin había logrado resignarse de estar con ella. "Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras"

Yamcha se le acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla… realmente cerca de los labios "Sé que así es" dijo con una voz condenadamente sexy. "No te quiero ver triste… no me agrada en lo absoluto. Sabes que tu eres lo más importante para mi" dijo con franqueza.

Bulma se sonrojó. Pocas veces la habían logrado sonrojar… y esta era la primera vez de Yamcha. "…"

Yamcha le sonrió y se alejó volando. La verdad… es posible que se haya resignado de estar con ella, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella siempre ocuparía uno de los lugares más valiosos en su vida.

La noche era algo que le traía recuerdos a Bulma. Tres semanas habían pasado desde la noticia de Vegeta. A Trunks, Goku lo había estado entrenando junto con Goten. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando el comunicador de su habitación se encendió por sí solo _"Hola Bulma"_

Bulma abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. "Vegeta..." Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios minutos, Bulma decidió romper el hielo "¿Cómo van las cosas en tu planeta?"

"_Bien..."_ respondió vagamente_ "¿cómo está el mocoso?"_

"Está muy feliz de que todos lo nombren 'Príncipe'. Siempre se la pasa preguntando por ti..."

"_Mañana hablaré con él..." _notó la mirada de tristeza en Bulma _"Mujer…"_

"Lo sé... Vegeta... No debí haberte dejado ir..." la voz de Bulma estaba comenzando a quebrarse.

Vegeta sólo la miraba, extrañaba mucho tenerla, pero ella había decidido quedarse y él no le rogaría a que fuera con él. Sin embargo, él estaba planeando que ella misma decidiera ir… sin que él se lo pidiera, por ese motivo estaba remodelando partes del planeta.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por el rostro de Bulma "No puedo imaginarme a estar sin ti. El sentimiento de no volver a verte en persona me destroza. ¿Sabes?"

"_Mujer... este lugar necesita un rey..."_ negarle algo a esa mujer le era muy difícil, pero los saiyajins necesitaban constante vigilancia.

"Puedes reinar desde la Tierra... nadie tomará tu lugar, ahora que saben que estás vivo"

"_¿Por qué no vienes tú?"_ la miró buscando una reacción. Después de varios segundos descifró la reacción... ella temía que su hijo fuese discrimado por solo ser mitad saiyajin _"Te aseguro que nadie volverá a insultar a Trunks... "_

"¿Cómo dices?" lo miró a los ojos para comprobar si lo que había escuchado era cierto "No lo sé... no sé si sea lo mejor…"

Vegeta frunció el ceño, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza "Bien, cuando tengas tu decisión me llamas..." la comunicación se cortó y Bulma se quedó pensando por un momento _**"No sería mala idea regresar al Planeta Vegeta... Pero¿dejar a mis amigos... a mis padres... a mi hogar... a Goku?" **_Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, si lo que le dolía era dejar a sus amigos, entonces... ¡los llevaría con ella!.¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Goku estaba entrenando en el jardín de los cuarteles. Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda, de un salto se puso a la defensiva, pero se calmó al ver quién era "Hola, Bulma. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Vine a preguntarte algo... ¿Te gustaría vivir en el Planeta Vejita?"

-----------------

Vegeta estaba formando nuevas estrategias de combate, todavía no tenía formado a su escuadrón personal porque no confiaba en ninguno de los que lo rodeaban. Aunque confiar en alguien nunca había sido su característica principal. Turles se le acercó lentamente "Rey Vegeta¿no necesita algo...?"

Vegeta lo miró con desprecio "Si necesito algo lo haré por mí mismo, Turles. Ahora vete" Turles no dudó en seguir esa orden, Vegeta era demasiado peligroso.

Las noches parecían eternas para el Rey de los Saiyajins. Bulma no le había respondido nada desde hace meses, pero él no la volvería a llamar. Si ella no quería hablarle, entonces él tampoco. Lo único que lamentaba era que su hijo no sería entrenado como el príncipe que es.

Había estado teniendo muchas insinuaciones por parte de la mayoría de las saiyajins, sobre todo por parte de la que había tenido como prometida cuando su padre seguía con vida, pero no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas.

--------------------

Una enorme nave estaba saliendo el la atmósfera del Namekusein. Adentro iba una mujer con un temperamento muy temido "¿¡¿Por qué rayos venimos a este lugar?!?. ¡Solo fue una pérdida de tiempo!"

Todos quienes la acompañaban se alejaron rápidamente "Con esos comunicadores que instalamos podremos comunicarnos más seguidos con ellos..." contestó Krillin, temiendo por su vida.

"Supongo... tal vez algún día necesitemos usar sus esferas... Fue una buena idea" dijo ya más calmada.

Trunsk se acercó a su mamá "Mamá¿dentro de cuánto llegaremos?"

Yamcha respondió esto, ya que él era quien conducía "Llegaremos en una semana... eso sino nos detenemos en otro planeta"

Goku dio un suspiro de cansancio. Había estado cuidando a su sobrino, Tala, desde que partieron… Su madre había ido a una misión y nunca volvió. Era un niño muy difícil de hacer reír; era un poco mayor que Goten, pero eso no significaba que tuviera más poder que Goten.

"Con que no tardemos mucho más que una semana es todo… estoy harto de escuchar los ronquidos de Goku" dijo Pikoro con una mueca de fastidio.

Goku tan sólo le sonrió "¿Estás seguro de que ese soy yo o es Bulma?" iba a proponer Milk, pero Goku quería vivir más tiempo.

"¿¡¿Qué?!?" gritó Bulma "Eres un…"

"No te enojes Bulma, ya todos sabemos que eres tú" dijo Yamcha riéndose un poco.

"¡ERES UN TONTO!" gritó a punto de irle a pegar. Trunks tan solo comenzó a reír junto con Goten, ya que ambos sabían la verdad…

-----------------

Vegeta estaba harto, se había comunicado con el centro de saiyajins de la Tierra para saber cómo iba la búsqueda de talentos. Fue Bardock quien le dijo que Bulma no se había presentado desde hace meses; parecería que él siempre sabe lo que Vegeta quiere saber. _**"Maldita mujer¿dónde rayos estará?"**_

Vegeta se enteró que los saiyajins habían tenido problemas en conquistar un planeta, se dirigió a esa conquista. Debía distraerse y destruir un planeta era lo que necesitaba.

"¡Turles!" Vegeta estaba a punto de subirse a su nave.

"¿Si, Rey Vegeta?" A Turles se le hacía bastante molesto el pedante de Vegeta, pero no había de otra… por el momento.

"Cuando vuelva quiero que me tengas una lista de los mejores 5 peleadores del Planeta Vejita… Mejor una lista con los 5 peleadores de cada planeta… quiero formar un escuadrón especial para estos casos… así no tendré que perder tiempo en estas cosas" dijo como una orden. "¡ah! Y quiero que llames a Litz de la Tierra… él también será un buen candidato"

Turles se inclinó ante el rey "Si… su alteza" dijo con un tono de exasperación.

Ya pasada una semana, la nave en donde viajaban Goku y los demás llegó al Planeta Vejita. Un soldado fue el primero en reconocer a Goku. El soldado se acercó temeroso "¿Señor Kakarotto?"

Goku se sorprendió al escuchar que lo nombraban 'señor', eso era algo nuevo "Así es¿cómo te llamas?"

"¡El primer Super Saiyajin en persona! Es un honor señor. Mi nombre es Bora y seré su guía en este planeta" hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Goku

Bora los guió por varios lugares. Les enseñó los cuarteles de entrenamiento, que estaban llenos de más artefactos que el de la Tierra. Milk, Bulma y Lunch se ganaron varias miradas por parte de los saiyajins que entrenaban; Goku puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Milk, Ten-Shin-Han tan sólo se colocó más pegado a Lunch. Yamcha no pudo evitar que sus viejos instintos volvieran hacia él y le preguntó a Bulma que si le parecería que se mantuviera pegado a ella por un tiempo… pero ella le respondió que no había problema, sabía manejar a los saiyajins. Esta era la primera vez que muchos de ellos visitaban ese planeta. Pero Bulma quería ir al castillo "Si no les molesta, me iré al castillo con Trunks..." dijo ya tomando a Trunks de la mano.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Bora volteó a verla asombrado "¿Trunks?.¿El hijo del Rey Vegeta?"

Trunks no pudo evitar que su ego hablara "Así es. Ese soy yo, el Gran Príncipe Trunks." Al escuchar eso Goku y los demás no pudieron controlar su risa. Vegeta no podía negar que era su hijo.

Bora los llevó directamente al castillo. Bulma esperaba ver a Nappa o a Turles, pero no estaban en ninguna parte. Pikoro no se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar. Gohan, Goten, Tala y Trunks habían ido a ver los jardines. Yamcha estaba algo nervioso de volver a ver a Vegeta "Disculpa, Bora¿en dónde está Vegeta?" preguntó con algo de temor.

"No lo sé..." él era tan sólo un soldado… ni siquiera era saiyajin.

"No está en el planeta..." una voz se escuchó en el pasillo. Turles salió de las sombras "Fue a una misión... " Enfocó su mirada en Goku "Kakarotto... he escuchado mucho sobre ti... pero nadie me dijo que éramos casi iguales"

"…" Goku no sabía qué decir. La verdad… él nunca pensó en encontrarse a alguien igual a él, físicamente.

"¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Bulma?" sabía muy bien que esa mujer detestaba que le dijeran 'señora'… sabía mucho de ella.

Bulma sonrió al notar que Turles la miraba fijamente "¿Se puede saber de qué se trata esa misión?"

Turles sonrió maliciosamente "Fue a destruir un planeta... no tardará en volver" con esto se dio la vuelta "Pueden quedarse en los cuartos que gusten..."

---------------

Vegeta seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Destruir los planetas lo hacía sentirse bien. Era como una necesidad... Claro que eso no se comparaba con la necesidad de tener a una mujer con él... la necesidad de tener a Bulma.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros. Algo no estaba bien en su castillo, parecía que algo estaba demás, pero estaba muy cansado como para ponerle atención. Arreglaría todo por la mañana. Entró a su alcoba, sin quitarse la armadura, se fue directo a su cama. Mientras dormía, sintió como si un insecto lo hubiese picado en el brazo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para despertar por un pequeño piquete...

Por la mañana Bulma no sabía cómo hablar con Vegeta, todos los demás se habían ido a entrenar en los gimnasios y Trunks estaba leyendo los libros con las costumbres de los saiyajins. Bulma cruzó un pasillo que estaba bien decorado, al llegar al cuarto final se dio cuenta que este había sido remodelado. Entró lentamente y se encontró con un cuarto decorado como uno de la Tierra, con las paredes de color azul, con juguetes por todas partes y con un guardarropa con símbolos de la familia real. Al ver esto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda¿A caso Vegeta esperaba a otro heredero?.¿A caso ya se había olvidado de Trunks y de ella?

"¿Qué pasa, señorita Bulma?" dijo una voz a su espalda. Turles realmente sabía darle buenos sustos "Parece algo sorprendida…"

"No es nada" dijo cerrando la puerta. "Tan solo estaba paseando y recordando cómo era el castillo" dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Turles le sonrió de vuelta "Pensé que usted ya sabía sobre lo de esa habitación…" dijo fingiendo sorpresa. "Después de todo… usted se tenía que enterar de esto aunque no estuviera de acuerdo" sabía muy bien que sus palabras podían se entendidas en otro sentido y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor. "Además... yo en su lugar, no seguiría al lado de Vegeta... buscaría a alguien que no fuese tan... ¿peligroso sería la palabra correcta?" sonrió con malicia.

Turles siempre había tenido algo que incomodaba a Bulma, aunque no por eso lo detestaba... no del todo. "Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Turles… Ahora, si me disculpas…" dijo alejándose del saiyajin. Bulma caminaba rápidamente, necesitaba aire para pensar… ¿acaso era cierto?. ¿Vegeta tenía otro heredero…? Necesitaba algún lugar para estar sola.

-------------------

Vegeta despertó al sentir un ki extremadamente alto en los terrenos del castillo "¿Podrá ser…?" Antes de cualquier cosa, decidió tomar una ducha rápida y se alistó para ir a confirmar sus sospechas. Sintió algo raro en su interior, pero no dio importancia... era un extraño deseo de atacar algo y destruir cosas... aunque supuso que era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Caminaba en los pasillos sin mostrar ninguna expresión, pero en su interior estaba muriendo de deseos de tener una batalla con el dueño del ki. Luego, sintió otro en los pasillos de su castillo, no muy lejos de donde estaba ahora… entonces decidió concentrarse y verificar qué otro ki conocido estaba en el castillo. Sintió muchos ki… el insecto de Yamcha, el insecto verde de Pikoro… pero el que estaba en los jardines lo detuvo por completo. Era ella.

"Te encontré…" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigía hacia los jardines. No aguantaba las ganas de verla.

Al entrar, notó que estaba cerca de un estanque en la esquina de los jardines… estaba comenzando a acercarse cuando escuchó que las puertas del jardín se abrieron. "¿Pero qué demonios…?" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Eres el mismo de siempre... " Dijo quien había entrado.

Bulma escuchó que alguien había entrado y se había acercado para ver quién era y se alegró al ver que era Vegeta… y se sorprendió más cuando notó que Goku entró luego; parecía estar molesto.

"¿Kakarotto?.¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó recobrando su postura. Había olvidado por completo a Bulma... solo se estaba enfocando en toda la ira que estaba aumentando en él... aunque no entendía porqué.

Goku frunció el ceño "En Namekusei me dijeron que El Rey de los Saiyajins estaba destruyendo planetas... no quise decírselo a Bulma, pero si no te detienes¡te obligaré a hacerlo!"

Al escuchar que Goku lo 'obligaría' a detenerse no pudo contener su instinto de pelear "¿Que tú me detendrás? No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que un saiyajin de clase baja como tú me detendrá?"

Goku se puso en posición de batalla "Claro que puedo, Vegeta..."

Vegeta sonrió con verdadera maldad "Ya lo veremos, Kakarotto" se acercó a toda velocidad contra Goku. Al notar esto, Goku quiso detenerlo, pero reconoció el ki de Bulma que estaba oculto detrás del árbol. Por tal motivo bajó la guardia y recibió un potente golpe en el rostro. Vegeta le sonrió con odio "¿Lo ves, Kakarotto? No puedes hacer nada contra mi..."

Goku se levantó con un poco de sangre en el rostro "Vegeta... mejor dejemos esto para otro día..."

"¿A caso estás huyendo? Eres un cobarde. Los cobardes como tú no merecen vivir..." se preparó para acabar con Goku.

Goku no quería atacar a Vegeta frente a los ojos de Bulma, pero su vida dependía de ello. Ambos se transformaron en Súper Saiyajins. La batalla fue algo corta… Goku logró esquivar varios golpes letales de Vegeta y devolver otros cuantos. Vegeta había lanzado ya varios ataques hacia Goku, dando en el blanco y dejándole varias quemaduras.

La batalla era intensa, pero Goku había hecho lo posible por alejarse del lugar donde Bulma estaba. Vegeta cayó pesadamente en el suelo, estaba con heridas en el cuerpo y rostro. Goku se le acercó lentamente "Te llevaré a la enfermería..."

"¡No me toques!" Vegeta se logró poner de pie. "Continuemos peleando, aún no me has derrotado... ¡Ya verás que acabaré contigo!"

Goku miró hacia el árbol en el que estaba oculta Bulma, estaba preocupado por ella. Lo que no podía creer era que Vegeta no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Bulma… o que se haya olvidado de ella por el simple hecho de pelear. "Tal vez otro día luchemos, Vegeta. Ahora no puedo lastimarte más, de lo contrario Bulma no me lo perdonaría..."

Vegeta lo miró con un rostro de pura maldad "¿Crees que me importe lo que piense esa mujer sobre ti? En lo más mínimo… en lo que a mí concierne, ella no vale nada…" su voz era fría como el hielo.

Vegeta se abalanzó contra Goku y le dio varios golpes en el estómago y lo lanzó contra la pared.

El deseo de pelear había nublado la mente de Vegeta, a tal grado que estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque hacia donde estaba Bulma.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Vegeta?" preguntó Goku sorprendido, mientras tosía sangre.

"¿Qué no ves? Lanzaré un pequeño ataque…" dijo sonriendo de forma victoriosa. "Para que veas que el Gran Rey de los Saiyajins no le teme a nada ni a nadie…"

Bulma salió a pleno campo y se dirigió al lado de Goku para ayudarlo. Quería detener a Vegeta, pero no sabía cómo "¡Vegeta!" gritó desesperada. No podía creer lo que Vegeta estaba a punto de hacer "Soy yo Vegeta" dijo intentando que Vegeta recobrara la cordura.

"Vaya, vaya…" fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzar un ataque hacia ella.

Goku intentó huir con Bulma, pero sus piernas estaban rotas... Bulma se quedó en shock al ver que el ataque se dirigía hacia ella. "¿Qué es lo que te pasó, Vegeta?" fue lo único que dijo antes de que el ataque tocara tierra firme. Bulma se aferró al pecho de Goku, era el único refugio que tenía ahora.

Una expresión de tristeza invadió el rostro de Vegeta. "¿Qué acabo de hacer…?" fue lo único que dijo antes de reaccionar "¡BULMA!" No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... había lanzado un ataque hacia Kakarotto, sin importarle que con eso acabara con Bulma... ¿en qué rayos se había convertido? En lo que el había intentado evitar... en una copia Frezzer... ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar? Pareciera como si estuviera... bajo el efecto de algo.

* * *

Oks¿qué les pareció? Sé que fue una laaaaaaaaaarga espera y talvez no era lo tan-tan esperado... pero espero sus reviews. Y de nuevo, y no me canso de decirlo, Gracias Freeman!!!! (joven aprendiz-saltamontes-mini--mil) 


	17. Broly

Hola!!!!! Aquí les traigo ya el penúltimo o ante-penúltimo capítulo! Espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen su review… aunque sólo diga una palabra X3 Aquí van a descubrir porqué Vegeta hizo lo que hizo en el capítulo anterior (pura tele sonó eso XD)

**UNIÓN DESTINADA**

**17. Broly**

Vegeta descendió lentamente aún en estado de shock… no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Lo que más le sorprendía, es que a pesar de haber lanzado ese ataque… no se sentía satisfecho. "Bulma…" dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba una nube de polvo. No estaba seguro de porqué sentía una extraña ira interior, pero sabía que lo que acababa de hacer no tenía justificación… "¡BULMA!"

"Ella se encuentra bien" sonó una voz proveniente de la nube de polvo.

"¿Kakarotto?" preguntó Vegeta. _**"No… esa no es la voz de ese idiota de tercera"**_

"No… no soy Kakarotto, que por cierto también se encuentra a salvo" dijo la misma voz. "Pero no puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer" dijo con tono de acusación.

"Y no tengo porqué darle una excusa a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que se oculta…" Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar y a alejar el polvo… No, no era una ráfaga… era un ki. El ki del hombre que estaba oculto en el polvo "Pero qué demo…"

El polvo se disipó y un joven de cabello púrpura apareció cargando a Bulma en sus brazos y a Kakarotto en su espalda "¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a su esposa?" preguntó realmente molesto.

Vegeta de nuevo estaba experimentando esa extraña rabia "Suéltala" ordenó acercándose al joven. "Dámela ahora mismo"

El joven sonrió con burla "¿Realmente cree que le daré a esta mujer luego de haber visto lo que le hizo? En este momento, usted es uno de los más peligrosos… Venga conmigo, por favor" dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Vegeta.

Vegeta quiso golpearlo, pero algo en el rostro de ese chico lo detuvo. Le era extremadamente familiar y aunque parecía mayor que él mismo… sentía que su instinto paterno surgía al tan sólo verlo. "¿A dónde la llevas?" preguntó mientras lo comenzaba a seguir.

"A la enfermería… físicamente está bien, pero está en un estado de shock. Sr. Goku ¿está bien para caminar?" preguntó a Kakarotto.

"_**¿Goku? Así es como llaman a ese idiota Bulma y el resto de esa bola de inadaptados… ¿Señor? Eso todavía es más extraño" **_pensaba Vegeta mientras lo seguía.

"Me gustaría… pero creo que mis piernas están rotas" dijo riéndose para contener el dolor.

"No hay problema. Puedo llevarlos a ambos" dijo mientras seguía caminando directamente a la enfermería. "¿Usted se encuentra bien, señor Vegeta?"

"REY Vegeta para ti, insecto" dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la pared para mantener su balance. Estaba mareado, desde esta mañana que no se sentía como él mismo… Llegaron a la enfermería sin decir nada más. "Dame a Bulma… la colocaré en el tanque"

"Está bien…" dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a Bulma "Tenga cuidado con ella"

"Sé cómo tratarla, es mi…" dio un pequeño resoplido y se dio la vuelta y se acercó al oído de Bulma "Lo siento, Bulma. Mejórate para que podamos hablar de esto" dijo mientras la colocaba en un tanque, pero se detuvo en seco "Esto no tiene sentido"

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó el joven luego de haber metido a Kakarotto en el otro tanque de recuperación.

"No tiene heridas físicas… tan sólo está en estado de shock. El tanque no ayudará en esto. Necesita que le den atención médica…" la acostó en una cama y le retiró el cabello de la frente "Iré por los médicos. Ven conmigo" dijo en forma de orden.

El joven lo siguió sin titubear. "¿Por qué lo hizo?" preguntó deteniéndose al mismo tiempo "No tiene sentido. Ella es su esposa, es la madre de su hijo… es su compañera¿por qué lo hizo? Entiendo que usted tenga una rivalidad con Kakarotto, pero no…"

"¡CALLA!" gritó agarrando al joven del cuello de su traje "No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a un saiyajin común y corriente"

El alboroto hizo que varios soldados aparecieran "Rey¿está usted bien?"

Vegeta puso una mirada asesina "¿¡¿Creen que un simple guerrero le daría problema a su rey?!?"

"N… No señor, tan sólo que…"

"¡VAYANSE!" gritó lleno de furia.

El joven saiyajin se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Esos ataques de furia no eran normales en él… bueno, talvez si. "Rey Vegeta… vayamos por los médicos para que revisen a su esposa"

Vegeta se calmó al recordar eso "Cierto… mientras que no encontremos a ninguno de esos estúpidos amigos de ella es todo" dijo con fastidio.

Llegaron a donde se encontraban los médicos y todos se inclinaron al ver que su rey había entrado "No hay tiempo para estupideces de cortesía. Hay una mujer en enfermería… ¡y si no hacen que se recupere no vivirán más!" dijo elevando su ki "¡Ahora largo de aquí y vayan a revisarla!" Todos los médicos corrieron sin titubear hasta la enfermería.

El joven saiyajin tan sólo lo vio y sonrió "Rey… creo que usted necesita un chequeo" dijo mientras que se acercaba para darle una palmada en el hombro. "Ha estado algo extraño…"

Vegeta sonrió "No me importa si tengo algo o no… tan sólo quiero que la mujer se recupere para no tener nada que deberle a mi conciencia…" sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo con forme iba perdiendo la conciencia hasta caer al suelo.

"¡Rey Vegeta… PAPÁ!"

-------------------------

"_Sus pulsos cerebrales son inestables…" _decía alguien a su lado _"Revise los resultados de los latidos del corazón… son constantes, pero débiles…" _

"_¿Estará bien, verdad?" _Esa voz era de… ¿Trunks? Su bebé estaba cerca de ella y no podía abrazarlo. _"¿Cómo está mi papá?"_

¿Su papá?.¿algo había sucedido con Vegeta? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se merecía lo que fuese. Había atacado a Goku y a ella sin titubear… con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro. ¡Demonios, lo pagará…! No, si actuaba y pensaba de esa forma no sería diferente a las saiyajins y eso es lo último que quería. _"No hay ningún cambio en sus pulsos nerviosos" _¿Que no había ninguno? Pero estaba furiosa con Vegeta¿cómo es que no captaban eso? Necesitaba despertar y demostrarles que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

"_El Rey Vegeta tiene varias extrañas toxinas en su sangre… es increíble que algo haya afectado a un saiyajin… sobre todo si hablamos del mismísimo rey" _las voces de las personas que la rodeaban sonaban preocupadas y abrumadas. Algo extraño estaba pasando con Vegeta. _"Estamos haciéndole unos exámenes para averiguar de dónde pudo haber venido esa toxina…" _

¡Maldición! Si ella estuviera bien ya lo hubiera descubierto y estaría vengándose de Vegeta por haberle hecho eso. ¿Toxina? Pudo haber sido la toxina que hizo ese cambio drástico en Vegeta, pero… ¿cómo se pudo haber intoxicado? Vegeta no era ningún tonto para comer algo que pareciera sospechoso o algo por el estilo. Alguien debió haber estado involucrado en eso… pero ¿quién?

"_¿Cómo sigue nuestro rey?" _

Esa voz… ¡Turles! Era seguro que él supiera quién había entrado al castillo o alguna misión que Vegeta hubiese tenido y no hubiese destruido el planeta. Talvez Vegeta fue intoxicado en algún banquete… ¡demonios! Necesitaba despertarse.

"_Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora… mañana por la mañana tendremos los resultados" _dijo un doctor con voz de cansancio.

"_Por cierto…" _dijo Turles _"¿Cómo es que Kakarotto, la Srta. Bulma y el Rey llegaron a la enfermería…? Por el estado en el que están los 3 no creo que hayan sido capaces de llegar por su propia cuenta"_ su voz sonaba lleno de curiosidad.

"_Pues… el Rey y un saiyajin algo extraño llegaron a avisarnos que la Srta. Bulma y Kakarotto estaba aquí y luego… el saiyajin nos trajo al Rey… quien ya estaba inconsciente" _

Turles sonrió _"Se me hace muy sospechoso… talvez ese hombre que dices le inyectó algo a nuestro rey. Búsquenlo e infórmenme de cualquier detalle" _

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y el silencio se adueñaba del lugar. ¿Un saiyajin algo extraño? Ahora recordaba que un sujeto de cabello púrpura había aparecido de la nada y la había protegido junto con Goku. No lo creía capaz de hacerle algo a Vegeta. Ese hombre tenía un aura que la tranquilizaba y la sonrisa que le dio antes del protegerla le era extremadamente familiar.

Las puertas se abrieron y unos pasos sonaron… parecía que se estuviera escabullendo. Escuchó perfectamente que los pasos se detuvieron en donde se encontraba Vegeta. Un miedo la invadió por completo; ¿sería el saiyajin que mencionaron? _"Lo siento, padre"_ escuchó que dijo una voz muy tranquila _**¿¡¿Padre?!?**_ Esa sorpresa hizo que la máquina detectara un cambio en sus pulsaciones, pero al parecer el hombre que estaba con ellos no se dio cuenta _"Debí haber sabido que tu no le harías daño a mamá por más molesto que estuvieras… pero había escuchado tantas historias sobre ti, que creí que talvez si era cierto." _

"_**¿Que**__** nunca le haría daño a su mamá?. ¿de qué estaba hablando?.¿QUIÉN estaba hablando?"**_

"_Tengo el presentimiento de que Turles está detrás de esto. __Gohan me contó sobre esto mientras me entrenaba… En mi Línea de Tiempo… Turles fue uno de los pocos saiyajins sobrevivientes a la destrucción del Planeta Vejita, como lo oyes, en mi Línea de Tiempo este planeta ya no existe… Turles quería ser el más fuerte del Universo y no creo que su ambición haya cambiado…y para cumplir eso, primero debe ver la forma de acabar con Kakarotto y contigo… y qué otra forma que crear una batalla entre ustedes…"_

"_**¡Demonios! Eso sonaba bastante lógico y muy parecido a algo que Turles haría" **_Bulma necesitaba despertar e ir a ver si Trunks se encontraba bien.

"_Y para eso te debió haber inyectado algo, ya que sabía que tú no iniciarías algo sabiendo el estrecho lazo de amistad que hay entre mamá y él…" _vio los monitores de Vegeta en busca de algún cambio, pero nada. _"Te inyectaré esto…"_

"_**¿Qué le está inyectando¡Cuidado Vegeta!" **_sus pulsaciones comenzaron a incrementar, lo que llamó la atención del saiyajin que estaba con ellos.

"Estás recuperándote¿mamá?" la voz… esa voz ahora ya sonaba más cercana. Ya no estaba inconsciente. Tan sólo adormecida… ¿¡¿Mamá?!?. ¿Le había dicho mamá? "Despierta mamá… tengo que hablarte"

Bulma comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba realmente cansada… Unos ojos la estaban viendo con ternura. ¿Azules? Esos ojos eran azules como los suyos… ¿y además tenía cola? No había duda, era un saiyajin; pero estaba segura que Vegeta le había dicho que los saiyajins poseían ojos oscuros y lo mismo con el cabello. "¿Quién…?"

"No hables" dijo él tomándola de la mano "Debes descansar todavía" sacó una pequeña caja, la cual contenía varias cápsulas. "En esta cápsula se encuentra una antitoxina…" la puso al lado de Bulma "Debes dársela a papá… es decir, al Rey Vegeta, antes de que sea tarde…"

Bulma logró sentarse de nuevo "¿Quién eres? Dime si me equivoco… eres ¿Trunks?"

Trunks sonrió "Si… pero obviamente no de esta línea de tiempo" Se dirigió hasta donde su padre estaba "Alguien le inyectó una muy extraña toxina en su cuerpo… no cualquier cosa afecta a los saiyajins y no cualquiera sabe eso…" sacó una inyección que llevaba en la caja "Lo que me hace suponer… que la persona que introdujo la toxina en el cuerpo de mi papá fue un saiyajin…" dijo inyectándole una sustancia.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando… pero antes debo saber qué haces aquí" dijo Bulma mientras que se ponía una bata que tenía en la orilla de la cama.

Trunks le sonrió "Hace tiempo… Frezzer intentó destruir Planeta Vejita pero yo lo detuve y lo dejé con vida. Pensé que al hacer eso lograría evitar muchas catástrofes en la Tierra… y que aún así tú y mi papá se conocerían y me concebirían. Y se logró. Pero calculé mal algunas cosas… y vine aquí a ver qué podía arreglar, pero parece que no hay mucho que arreglar. Yo existo, el Sr. Goku tiene 2 hijos… Existen las Esferas del Dragón…"

"No entiendo bien, pero tan sólo quiero saber si Vegeta estará bien" dijo al pasar una mano en la frente de Vegeta "No sé quién haya inyectado esa toxina dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta… No sé si realmente haya sido Turles…y la verdad no me interesa mucho saberlo; lo único que quiero es que se recupere y poder ser una familia semi-normal"

Trunks le puso la mano en el hombro "No te preocupes; estará bien"

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta "Pasarás la noche aquí¿cierto? Eres el Príncipe de los Saiyajins después de todo; este lugar es tu hogar"se colocó unos zapatos "Te mostraré qué recámara puedes usar"

Trunks se sonrojó "No… no es necesario en lo absoluto. Puedo volver a mi línea de tiempo y así evitar cualquier confusión"

"No seas tonto, Trunks. No hay ninguna confusión aquí" dijo mientras le echaba una última mirada a Vegeta "Bueno, Vámonos"

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una enorme recámara "Te puedes quedar en este lugar" dijo sonriendo "Este es el cuarto de tu padre…" dijo sentándose en la cama "Bueno, lo fue cuando él era el príncipe… ahora que es el rey tiene una habitación más amplia"

"¿¡¿Más amplia?!? Este lugar es enorme" dijo mirando a todas partes "Por cierto… escuché que Turles mandó a unas tropas en mi búsqueda"

"Cierto" dijo poniéndose de pie "Lo escuché mientras estaba inconsciente… no te preocupes. Se lo explicaré cuando lo vea" Le dio un beso en la mejilla "Buenas noches, Trunks"

Trunks tan sólo le sonrió y cuando su madre cerró la puerta, frunció el ceño. Algo lo estaba molestando y no sabía porqué. _**"Debe ser mi imaginación"**_

----------------

Bulma estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó a Turles hablar _**"Arreglaré las cosas de una vez…" **_estaba apunto de entrar al salón de conferencia cuando escuchó un comentario que lo dejó helado.

"Vegeta no sobrevivirá a eso… y como único heredero dejará a Trunks…" su voz sonaba con una maldad pura. "Ese niño no será problema. Cuando ya no quede nadie de esa Familia Real… yo tomaré el título, ya que soy la _mano derecha_ del rey"

Bulma puso ambas manos en su boca _**"¡Fue él! Trunks tenía razón… Ese bastardo" **_Tenía que pensar rápido. En otro tiempo hubiera entrado al cuarto y lo hubiera afrontado, pero ahora debía pensar primero en el bienestar de su hijo… ¡Trunks! Bueno… el otro Trunks, sólo él la entendería. Estaba apunto de irse de ahí cuando unos brazos la rodearon y le taparon la boca.

"No hagas ruido" dijo una voz. La llevó hacia una habitación alejada "¿Qué pasó, Bulma? Te vi ahí aterrada… sin moverte y además escuché lo que Turles dijo"

"Maldición Goku, al menos no me hubieras traído de esa forma. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste?" dijo pegándole en el brazo.

"Lo siento; acabo de salir del tanque y estaba preocupado por ti y seguí tu ki…" dijo sentándose en una silla "Ahora, debemos detener a Turles. Si lo mato ahora no habrá problema con nada… nadie sabrá qué pasó con él"

Bulma lo miró horrorizada al principio ¿de ella dependía esa decisión; la decisión de acabar con la vida de alguien? Luego pensó en su bienestar; si Turles seguía con su plan… estaba segura que la usaría para tener bebés… Trunks… ¡Trunks! "Goku, debes ir al cuarto de Trunks"

"Claro…" puso sus dedos en la frente "Toma mi mano" usó la tele-transportación y llegó a una habitación vacía. "Debería estar aquí…"

"¿Lo buscan a él?" preguntó un saiyajin que parecía llevar una corona o algo por el estilo, en la frente. Tenía el cuerpo bien formado y no llevaba nada que lo cubriera de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Usaba pantalones blancos y tenía una mirada tranquila, pero el ki que emitía era tremendamente oscuro.

"Mamá…" la voz de Trunks sonaba agotaba. Le estaba costando respirar ya que lo tenían agarrado del cuello.

"Suéltalo inmediatamente" dijo Goku empujando suavemente a Bulma hacia fuera. Ese saiyajin que tenían enfrente era realmente poderoso.

"Lo soltará hasta que yo lo indique" sonó otra voz en la habitación "Este es el trato, querida Bulma… te vas de aquí, te llevas a tus amigos y vivirán…"

"¿Y Trunks?" preguntó sin mostrar miedo.

"Morirá… acabaré con cualquier rastro de la Familia Real" dijo elevando su mano y creando una bola de energía en ella "Morirá ante tus ojos…"

"Eres un maldito…" dijo Kakarotto. Realmente tenía deseos de matarlo.

"Alégrate que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Kakarotto… de lo contrario tu hermosa esposa, tus hijos y tu sobrino ya estarían muertos"

"¡Por tu bien es mejor que no le hagas nada a Trunks!" gritó al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin.

"Esto déjamelo a mi, Kakarotto" sonó una voz llena de furia. Era Vegeta y estaba transformado en Súper Saiyajin… pero su ki era mucho mayor de lo normal. "Pagarás el haberme hecho esto…"

Kakarotto sonrió "Perfecto... ahora, antes de pelear... me gustaría saber tu nombre" dijo Kakarotto antes de iniciar batalla contra el saiyajin que tenía a Trunks.

"Broly... ni nombre es Broly"

* * *

¿qué les pareció?. ¿bueno--malo? Aunque su review sea pekeñito realmente motiva a seguir escribiendo. :3 Espero sus reviews!!! Gracias! XD 


	18. Un destino ya fijado

SORRY!!! lamento la tardanza...!!! pero no tenía planeado el final, lo escribí como 4 veces y no me decidía cuál elegir... y me decidí por este... bueno! Aquí está el último capítulo... en "gran final" (porque me salió algo largo el capítulo) No sé si será el capítulo que esperaban... pero espero que les guste.

**"UNIÓN DESTINADA"**

**18. Un destino ya fijado.**

Kakarotto estaba luchando contra Broly, mientras que Vegeta luchaba contra Turles. Ambos brazos de Turles estaban rotos y la mitad de su armadura estaba quemada. Vegeta no se estaba conteniendo en lo absoluto. Turles era el último enemigo a la corona que quedaba con vida… aunque eso lo solucionó al lanzar su ataque del Resplandor Final contra él. Mientras que Vegeta miraba con una sonrisa cómo el cuerpo de Turles se hacía cenizas, Kakarotto tenía una dura batalla contra Broly.

"¿Le ganaste a Frezzer con este poder?" decía Broly mientras pateaba a Kakarotto. "Ahora yo te enseñaré el verdadero poder de un Súper Saiyajin…"

"No cantes victoria, insecto" dijo Vegeta mientras lanzaba varios ataques contra él para distraerlo. "Esto no se acabará como tú crees…"

---------------

Bulma estaba subiendo a Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Tala a una nave "Necesitamos salir de este lugar lo más rápido…" le decía a Milk.

"¿Quién dices que hizo esta nave más veloz?" preguntó Milk mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Mi hijo… Trunks"

Milk la volteó a ver totalmente sorprendida "¿El pequeño Trunks?"

"No" rió brevemente "Es una historia larga… te la contaré en el camino"

"Bueno, es mejor que comiences a contarla que yo también estoy con curiosidad" le dijo Lunch.

--------------------

El Trunks del futuro esperó hasta que la nave donde viajaba su madre saliera de la atmósfera del planeta para dar instrucciones. "Bien, tenemos el peor de los enemigos… el verdadero Legendario Súper Saiyajin… y no será nada fácil de vencer" dijo hacia Pikoro, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han y Krilin.

"No perdamos más tiempo entonces" dijo Pikoro mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Trunks guardó silencio hasta llegar al campo de batalla _**"Este Broly es más fuerte al otro que conocí… espero servir de algo esta vez"**_

Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, el paisaje fue aterrador; muchos soldados estaba muertos y otros tenían heridas de muerte. En el aire se llevaba la batalla más sangrienta entre Vegeta y Broly. Habían llegado en buen momento para ayudar.

"Llegan tarde" dijo Kakarotto. "Realmente esto se está poniendo mucho más difícil de lo que habíamos imaginado" dijo intentando poner una sonrisa.

Pikoro miró a Broly, quien seguía luchando contra Vegeta "¿Por qué no estás ayudándolo?" le preguntó a Kakarotto.

"Dijo que quería acabarlo solo, pero lo atacaré cuando vea el momento adecuado…" dijo mirando con los ojos de un verdadero saiyajin. "No dejaré pasar la oportunidad de acabar con Broly"

Trunks sonrió _**"El Goku de esta época es totalmente diferente a los que he conocido…" **_pensó mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. "Bueno, no podemos dejarle al Rey todo el trabajo¿cierto?"

----------------

La nave se había movido de una forma mucho más veloz que cualquier otra. Habían llegado rápidamente al Nuevo Namekusei, tomando en cuenta de que estaba realmente cerca del Planeta Vejita. Cuando la nave tocó tierra, fueron bien recibidos por los pobladores.

"Realmente no queríamos molestarlos… pero teníamos que escapar por si…" intentaba explicar Bulma.

"No se preocupe, señora. Lo entendemos; no nos causan ninguna molestia" dijo al nuevo Patriarca, ya que el anterior acababa de morir.

"_**¿Señora?"**_ una gota se sudor apareció en la gota de Milk y Gohan. Sabían que Bulma detestaba que le dijeran así. El nameku siguió hablándole amablemente. "No pensábamos que volvieran tan pronto, pero de igual forma estamos contentos de tenerlos de vuelta. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que su estadía sea más placentera, por favor díganmelo…"

"Bueno… pues me gustaría que no me dijera señora; si me llama por mi nombre está bien, aunque si me llama _señorita_ Bulma estaría mejor todavía" dijo con una sonrisa que podía derretir a muchos.

El nameku se sonrojó levemente "Claro, señorita Bulma"

Trunks se acercó a su mamá y la tomó de la mano. Bulma tan sólo bajó la mirada a su hijo y le sonrió. Sabía que todo saldría bien, tan sólo necesitaba esperar un poco.

----------------------

"¡Demonios! Este tipo es invencible o qué…" decía Yamcha. "Lo hemos intentado todo, hemos combinados los ataques, atacado de forma sorpresa… simplemente ya no tenemos nada más que ofrecer…" dijo mientras quedaba inconsciente.

Pikoro era el único que seguía en pie, exceptuando a los saiyajins. "¿Qué haremos, Goku?"

Vegeta estaba pensando también; se habían logrado escabullir a una cueva dentro del bosque, pero sabían que serían encontrados rápidamente "Ven acá Trunks" dijo Vegeta. Durante la batalla se había enterado por medio de Pikoro que él era su hijo. "Quiero que me digas si el Broly que tu conociste tenía un punto débil"

Trunks bajó la cabeza "Tal vez… su loca obsesión por el Sr. Goku… pero éste Broly es totalmente distinto, no siente tanta necesidad de pelear contra él…"

Goku se rascó la cabeza "Bueno, supongo que le hice algo muy malo entonces"

"No… de hecho él…" pero Trunks fue interrumpido por su padre.

"No es hora para que nos cuentes alguna cosa que no nos sirva en este momento…" dijo irritado. Se puso de pie y los miró a todos "Ya tengo la solución, pero quiero que se vayan de este lugar cuanto antes… lo que haré causará un terrible daño... en un radio de 2km aproximadamente…"

Goku lo vio seriamente "No estarás pensando en…"

Vegeta asintió y se dio la vuelta "Ahora váyanse; soy el rey y me encargaré de este tonto guerrero"

--------------

Bulma estaba recostada en el pasto y mirando al cielo. "Vamos Bulma, tienes que calmarte. Ya verás que Goku llamará, dirá alguna estupidez y luego nos dirá que todo está bien…" le dijo Lunch.

"No lo sé Lunch, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. "sólo espero que Vegeta no cometa ninguna estupidez"

"Mamá…" dijo Trunks interrumpiendo la plática "Acabamos de recibir un mensaje del papá de Goten… dice que quiere hablarte"

Bulma se puso de pie de inmediato "¡Terminó!" dijo alegremente "La batalla terminó, bebé, ya podremos regresar a casa" dijo mientras alborotaba el cabello de Trunks. Entró felizmente a la nave y encendió el comunicador; el rostro de Goku apareció con varias heridas "Espero que las noticias sean mejores que tus heridas, Goku"

Goku le sonrió "Bueno, es mejor que Vegeta te diga la noticia…" dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos solos.

"Vaya, vaya… el héroe del momento ha aparecido" dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Qué tanto te costó, Vegeta?"

"No molestes mujer. Lo que cuenta es que todo acabó…" dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. "Aunque lo único que detesto… es que tuve que _hacer equipo_ con ese idiota amigo tuyo de Kakarotto…" dijo visiblemente molesto "Estuve a punto de autodestruirme, ya esa era la única forma que se me había ocurrido…"

"¿¡Que tu qué?! Estás loco" dijo totalmente exaltada "¿Qué le hubiera dicho yo a Trunks cuando se enterara de que estabas muerto?"

Vegeta elevó su tono de voz "Lo que importa es que no pasó"

"Bueno, entonces ¿cómo ganaron?"

"Tuvimos que hacer una maldita técnica en la que… nos fusionamos Kakarotto y yo"

Bulma intentó contener su risa, pero no pudo. "¡No tiene gracia, mujer!" dijo rojo por lo enfadado y avergonzado que estaba "Por cierto… ¿qué haces en Namekusei?"

"Trunks nos dijo que sería más seguro que viniéramos aquí… ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, el chico que te ayudó la noche pasada es…"

"Si lo sé. Ya lo sé todo" dijo sentándose. "Fue él quien nos dijo de esa técnica de fusión…"

"Entonces ya sabes sobre él… ¿no te parece bien que nuestro hijo se vaya a volver tan apuesto?" dijo juntando sus manos de la emoción.

"…"

"Está bien… no menciono nada más de eso" luego se quedaron en un silencio cortante.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Vegeta dio un pequeño resoplido para indicar que ella hablara primero.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó vagamente.

"Pues seguir como siempre. ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?" dijo mirándola fijamente "Buscaré algunos esclavos que reconstruyan las partes destruidas del castillo…" luego le sonrió "Espero que con eso te quedes conmigo"

Bulma se quedó en shock. No podía creerlo, Vegeta le había dicho directamente que la quería con él. "¿es eso una propuesta?"

"¿Propuesta?. ¿De matrimonio?" eso le sacó una gota de sudor. "… tal vez… lo averiguarás si vienes aquí" Le sonrió con malicia y cortó la comunicación.

"Tonto…" murmuró para ella misma. Luego salió de la nave y le dijo al Patriarca que ya tenían sus deseos listos.

Invocaron a Porunga para que les cumpliera sus deseos. El primero fue que restaurara los daños que hubiesen surgido por la pelea que acababa de pasar en el Planeta Vejita. El segundo… fue que revivieran a Raditz…

Raditz sonrió al ver a Bulma de nuevo "Vaya, vaya… tardaste mucho en revivirme, pequeña" dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. "Aunque admito que el otro mundo tenía unas bellezas increíbles, me hacía falta verte" Esa era la primer insinuación de amor que él le hacía directamente.

Bulma actuó como si no hubiese escuchado ese comentario "Raditz… quiero presentarte a Tala, tu hijo" dijo mientras un pequeño niño salía detrás de Milk.

Raditz no se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo. Lo había visto crecer desde el otro mundo en ese tiempo… incluso vio cuando la madre del pequeño había _desaparecido_, no era quién para estar molesto con ella… había sido casi una simple noche de pasión… casi ni conocía a la madre del pequeño... "¿Qué tal, Tala?"

------------------------

Vegeta estaba mirando la pantalla todavía. ¿Matrimonio? Creyó que Bulma ya sabía que esa marca que tenía en el cuello ya la convertía en su esposa, pero bueno… ese término nunca se lo mencionó. "¿Estás ahí, Vegeta?" gritó Kakarotto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"No." Respondió ásperamente. Tal vez habían luchado juntos, tal vez era el mejor amigo de Bulma, tal vez era el segundo mejor guerrero del planeta… pero seguía siendo irritante tenerlo cerca.

Kakarotto abrió la puerta "Eres algo gracioso" dijo mientras entraba "Oye, tienes visitas…" dijo sonriente.

"No tengo porqué recibir a nadie…"

"Tan cortés como siempre, cariño" sonó una voz en la puerta.

Vegeta se puso de pie de inmediato y sonrió al ver a Bulma "¿Cómo diablos...?" luego recordó que pudiero haber utilizado las Esferas del Dragón para haber regresado "Creí que tardarías más tiempo en venir… unas cuántas horas más de felicidad para mi"

"Usamos el tercer deseo para transportarnos de vuelta" dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Kakarotto se sonrojó al notar la mirada en ambos. "Esteeee… ¿saben? Creo que iré a ver a Milk, debe estar muy preocupada por mi"

"Si; de hecho, tenemos a alguien más esperándote ahí…" le respondió Bulma

"¿En serio?" preguntó emocionado.

"Lárgate de una vez, Kakarotto" le ordenó Vegeta, a lo que Goku no tuvo ninguna objeción. Ya cuando quedaron solos, Vegeta se le acercó sin ninguna expresión en la mirada "¿Y?. ¿Te quedas conmigo?" preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Bulma se mordió su labio inferior. No quería ceder, pero… ¡maldición! No le costaba nada ceder esta vez. "Sólo con una condición"

Vegeta le sonrió "¿Cuál? No me pidas que deje que Kakarotto y todo su clan se queden aquí, lo mismo con los insectos de tus amigos… que eso no…"

"No, no es eso" le sonrió con malicia "Me quedaré SÓLO si me prometes que nos casaremos a MI estilo"

"Pero…" estaba a punto de comenzar a alegar, pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca para detenerlo.

"Sé que la marca en nuestros cuellos es suficiente para demostrar que somos _pareja_, pero… ese fue tú ritual… ahora nos toca el mío"

Vegeta dio un suspiro de exasperación. "Bien… haremos lo que los humanos hacen…"

"Bueno, te falta algo entonces" le dijo juguetonamente.

Vegeta la miró queriendo descifrar lo que le quería decir "Ven" dijo simplemente. La llevó hasta una de las partes más altas del castillo. Entraron a una habitación llena de cosas que parecían tesoros de la Familia Real. Vegeta tomó una pequeña caja y se volteó hacia Bulma "Es una cosa que jamás volveré a decir… Bulma…" se comenzó a sonrojar levemente "…" las palabras no le salían de la boca tan fácilmente. "Quiero que… mi esposa…" Bulma rió levemente. No eran las mejores palabras para pedir matrimonio, bueno eso pensó hasta que escuchó que Vegeta no había terminado."Quiero que te cases conmigo" dijo seriamente. Eso le había quedado ya mejor. No titubeó, no se sonrojó tanto, no desvió la mirada… una _propuesta_ digna del Rey de los Saiyajins.

"¿Fue eso una orden o una pregunta?" preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"… Ni creas que lo repetiré para adecuarlo a tu gusto" dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño.

"Lo sé." Dijo simplemente "Me parece que acepto, Rey Vegeta"

Vegeta abrió una pequeña caja donde había algo que parecía un collar de oro. "Esto es algo que sólo usa la esposa del rey… es decir, la Reina del Planeta Vejita" dijo mientras lo sacaba y se lo mostraba a Bulma. "Está hecho de un material que no se desgasta… por eso es el tesoro más antiguo y preciado del reino… por eso le pertenece sólo a la reina"

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras. Por primera vez Vegeta estaba siendo abierto con ella… _**"Porque para el Rey… la reina es su tesoro más preciado"**_ pensó mientras Vegeta se lo colocaba. No era necesario que se lo dijera, con verlo a los ojos sabía que eso era lo que estaba pensando. "Es hermoso"

"Lo sé… pero como ustedes acostumbran a dar un anillo… pues aquí está" dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo.

"¿Ya lo tenías planeado?" preguntó mientras rodeaba el cuello de Vegeta con sus brazos.

"No exactamente… PERO ni creas que cumpliré con todos los pasos de tu ritual… como eso de decir _votos_, no me tomaré fotos… no quiero que hagas una recepción luego… y…"

"Lo sé Vegeta, lo sé… tan sólo… no arruines este momento" dijo mientras recostaba su frente contra la de él.

-----------------

La boda se realizaba en el jardín del Palacio. La oscuridad de la noche hacía un juego perfecto con las luciérnagas. Habían pocas personas presentes; Kakarotto, Pikoro, Milk, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Raditz, Bardock y los demás. Yamcha estaba en la última fila… siempre sentiría algo especial por Bulma, pero estaba feliz de que por fin había encontrado al _Príncipe Azul _qué había buscado desde pequeña.

Raditz realmente estaba celoso de Vegeta, pero ya no importaba más; siempre podía encontrar a otra mujer, aunque no una como Bulma. Goku era el padrino… y Milk debía admitir que su esposo se miraba mil veces más apuesto vestido como un guerrero que con un esmoquin. Trunks llevaba los anillos para entregar; a pesar de ser tan pequeño, se veía muy apuesto vestido con esmoquin y ya habían algunas niñas detrás de él.

Pikoro volvió a ser obligado a casarlos. Al haber sido parte de Kami-sama, tenía cierta responsabilidad.

Vegeta miraba a los invitados a través de una ventana desde el nivel superior "Maldita tradición terrícola…" murmuraba para sí mismo.

"No deberías hablar así de esa tradición, papá" dijo una voz que venía de la puerta. "Después de todo… aceptaste hacerla"

Vegeta tan sólo vio sobre su hombro. Era el 'otro' Trunks "El que forme parte de esta estupidez, no significa que me guste esté de acuerdo con esto" dijo en tono de queja.

"Con esto harás muy feliz a mamá... En mi época, tu no la hiciste tan feliz que digamos" dijo tristemente. Vegeta bajó los brazos y lo miró con algo de culpa en sus ojos. "En mi línea de tiempo, tu moriste en la Tierra... y digamos que mamá nunca me dijo mucho de ti..."

"Trunks" dijo Vegeta con voz firme "No importa lo que haya pasado en tu época o en cualquier otra, estoy seguro de que mi 'yo' de ese tiempo quiso a tu madre, a su propio estilo" dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro "Es hora" dijo mientras se dirigía al jardín.

Trunks se dio la vuelta y lo siguió. Vegeta llegó y se dirigió al altar "¿Donde está el otro Trunks?" le preguntó Bulma en voz baja.

Vegeta miró a todas partes disimulando y no lo encontró "Supongo que... que esa fue su despedida" dijo simplemente. La ceremonia fue sencilla para ser la boda del Rey. Luego de eso, estuvo el beso... en el cual Vegeta obligó a todos a no mirar; sin embargo, otro par de ojos los miraba desde los aires...

"Si, en cada época es diferente..." murmuró Trunks desde el interior de su nave "Pero... por más diferente que sea, ustedes dos siempre quedan juntos..." dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta y Bulma "Su unión... estaba ya destinada" dijo colocando su época en el monitor "Una unión ya destinada" dijo antes de regresar a su propio tiempo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Apreciearía mucho si me dejan al menos un review, así veo sus gustos. Bueno, agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fiction...:3 lo aprecio mucho. :3  
PD: a alguien le gusta el Avatar? O.o? bueno, mi próxima fiction será del Avatar... será un Zutara. así que por si les interesa... va a tener varias cosas que ya verán en Nickelodeon... del libro 3. XD se cuidan!!! 


End file.
